The Warrior of Destiny
by ApertureScience TestCandidate
Summary: Goku's sacrifice at the Cell Games has unforeseen consequences. His father's problems will send Gohan on a quest of his own. Reality itself is threatened, a decades old chain of events will play out and the destinies of all will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Fair warning, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. Actually it's my first time attempting writing anything. So any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. This story is my take on the Buu saga of the DBZ series, as I think Gohan got given the short end of the stick with the nerfing of his strength.

Dragonball is owned by Akira Toriyama, Please support the official release.

The Warrior of Destiny.

Prologue.

Gohans hand smashed into the ground. He could not believe it, he had done this. His overconfidence had cost him. Cell had beat him. A gentle voice made the boy look up. "it's okay Gohan. You did great son. I'm proud of you."

Goku was standing with his hand upon the swollen Cells chest. "I love you, son." With that Goku put two fingers to his head, his face serious in concentration. He glanced one last look toward his son. Gohan could see the flurry of emotions crossing his face, but as every time with his father it settled into a warm and loving smile. Suddenly Goku was gone, cell too. A soft breeze was all was left in their departure.

"Daddy" Gohan screamed to the sky before burying his fist into the Earth again. His father had saved them, saved him. From him. From his mistake. It was all his fault, he'd caused this. He felt piccolo hand grasp his shoulder. "it's ok Gohan." He said simply. The others had begun to talk amongst themselves but Gohan paid no attention. His mind was a storm of fury and guilt, all directed toward himself.

As if slapped in the face the boy was aware of an evil power. "it can't be" he heard trunks say. It was. Cell was alive. His fathers sacrifice was for nothing. An image of his father last sad smile flashed through his mind. Fury overtook guilt and his fisted clenched as he heard the disgusting monsters laugh. He was not going to fail this time. No one else would die today. Except Cell.

()()(). ()()(). ()()(). ()()(). ()()(). ()()(). ()()()

King Kai was wiping the sweat from his brow as he watched Gohan fight, the young boy had become drunk with his own newfound power, and it had cost the earth greatly. "oh no, I'm afraid this might be it Bubbles" The short deity announced causing the monkey watching him to cover his head in fright.

Movement startled both of them when Goku suddenly appeared bringing with him the living bomb Cell. "I'm sorry King Kai, I didn't know where else to bring him." Goku said rubbing the back of his head.

"Goku you fool" King Kai shouted "Do you have any idea what you have done?" Dashing forward to scoop uo Bubbles and Gregory, King Kai shouted "Goku grab my hand".

"No" Cell shouted as the sayain removed his hand from the bombs chest and grasped his sensei's proffered hand. "aaaahhhhhh" Cells cry echoed out as he reached maximum entropy. King Kai phased them out of sight as cells power erupted. The blast annihilated the tiny planet and the tail end of snake way. Only one cell survived, suspended in the black void of the next world.

Goku hit the ground with a thud. "Ow, hey geez King Kai you didn't have to do that" he said with a whine.

"You stupid monkey brained idiot." King Kai sounded livid. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" he asked stomping his feet. Goku simply stared at the small deity in confusion.

"oh, come on King Kai, I was saving the earth. And, thanks to you we made it out so what's the problem" Goku asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Goku, my planet is more than just my home." King Kai said hotly. "And for your information cell is already on his way back to earth. This is the otherworld Goku, things work differently here."

"Gohan." Goku said softly, his voice laced with worry. He looked beseechingly at his friend and mentor. "king Kai we have to help Gohan." The Saiyan father raised two fingers to his head, but before he could focus on his sons Ki a haze of energy surrounded him. "what?" Goku looked around and saw King Kai pointing a hand toward him. "what are you doing? I need to help them."

"No." King Kais voice was cold. This was not the clown who the saiyan had trained under. "You have done enough damage already, the earth is on its own. You have another job to do." Goku began to argue. "Goku you have put all of reality in peril. If we cannot stop the horrors you have unleashed both the mortal realm and the otherworld will be utter annihilated." Goku was stunned, he'd only wanted to save his friends, his son. "you may not leave until your task has been completed Goku. You will be summoned back here every time you try to return to the mortal realm. I'm sorry but as a Kai I cannot let this be ignored, what happens to Earth is inconsequential compared to what will happen to reality."

"Can you at least tell me whats going on down there? If they survive the Cell games, I'm sure they will be able to help us" Goku pleaded but was interrupted by the North Kai.

"I can check in Goku, but this is something that you need to do alone. We can't have mortals solving the otherworlds problems." King Kai turned away from Goku. "You are an exception, you have died already and it was you who ruined everything in the first place." The deitys antenna twitched. "Goku." All spite dropped from King Kais voice. "Gohan's in trouble, I don't think he is going to win this one."

Goku felt his blood run cold. "Please King Kai, we got to do something. Anything. Just let me go. I promise I'll come back right after. I swear, just let me help Gohan." King Kai stood still, unspeaking. "At least let me speak to him, he can do it. I know he has the power." King Kai turned slightly. "He just has to have faith. Please King Kai." The North Kai let out a sigh and gestured toward his back, Goku taking the hint placed his hand on the Kais back. "Thanks King Kai, you're the best."

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())

Gohan was struggling. His left arm was useless after saving Vageta, the pain was excruciating, it caused his legs to shake. His mind swirling with regret. Why didn't I listen. Why didn't I stop him when I had the chance. It's all my fault. Mom, Piccolo, Krillen, Vegeta, Trunks. I'm sorry. His eyes closed as he struggled to maintain the Kamehameha battle with Cell. "Father, I'm sorry." He uttered as he lost more ground.

"Gohan"

Gohans eyes shot open. "Dad" His power flaring slightly "Dad, I'm sorry."

"No Gohan there's no time for that." Gokus voice said sternly. "You need to push harder, more power."

"Dad, my left arm is useless and most of my power is gone. I can't do it, I'm not strong enough. I've failed you again, you died because of me." Gohan slipped down further as the weight of the attack grew heavier on him.

"that's enough Gohan. I don't know where you got it into your head that there was something wrong with you because there isn't. You are kind and brave, and you have a power in you which you have only just started to tap. Don't give up. Can't you feel the others fighting with you? They haven't given up. They believe in you." Gohan could feel them. Tien, Yamcha, Krillen, Piccolo. They were futilely trying to inflict damage on Cell. The only thing it did though was distract Cell. "let go of your doubt Gohan. Don't hold back, any damage you do can be fixed. Just let go." Gohan felt his resolve firming. "Now's your chance" His father screamed.

Gohan felt the barriers around his power fall. It seemed limitless, like a river of energy flowing out of him. "Haaaa" His cry echoed out as he directed more and more power into the attack, soon it was overwhelming Cell. Gohan began to walk toward the monster who'd taken so much. Cell had wanted Gohans power, Gohan obliged. The blue energy enveloped the green bug and curved a path into the stars. The screams of its victim taken with it. Silence hung over the battlefield until a small voice uttered. "heh, I did it."

Gohan was hovering over the scar the Kamehameha wave had left in the ground. His body giving out he began to fall back to the planets surface. He impacted the ground with a solid thud but after what he'd just endured the son of Goku barely felt it. He was chuckling on the floor when his friends began to surround him. They'd survived. Thank you, father.

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())

Goku let his arm fall from King Kais back. Gohan had done it. His son had surpassed him, in fact Gohan had surpassed what Goku thought possible for a person to achieve. "He did it. Thanks King Kai. When I see Gohan I'm gonna tell him how"

"Did you forget Goku? You have things to do first." King kai interrupted. "My planet was more than my home, It was a seal, used in conjunction with the west, east and south kai's worlds it forms its own realm of existence, its own dimension. Trapped within it are the beings who were to powerful and evil to be left in Hell. They'd have enslaved it eons ago. So the kais and the Grand Kai trap all those souls too foul to be left and bind them within the seal. With my planet gone the seal is broken and that means one of the corners of this reality is gone too." Goku just stared at King Kai. He had heard he words but he couldn't understand why king kai was so angry. "Goku because my planet is gone the boundries of this reality are breaking down, the walls to the mortal realm too. The seal exists between life and death so both side will shatter. By saving the earth you have condemned the universe."

Goku was dumbstruck. He'd only, he'd wanted. Gohan. "How can I fix it King Kai?" The sayain pleaded. This was his fault, he'd make it right.

"Yes Goku, we need to." The north Kai paused and suddenly looked to the sky. "oh no." Goku followed his mentors gaze and stood confused. His unasked question though was soon answered. "Goku please, just be quiet and do as you're told." The pairs attention was captured by another pair phasing in as if using the Instant Transmission technique. Goku stared at them critically the big red one looked tough but Goku could tell his real skill didn't lie in fighting, the smaller blueish one though he had a feel about him that Goku couldn't place. It felt familiar yet alien at the same time.

"North Kai" the blue one said in a light voice. "please explain what has happened here."

King Kai almost flinched at the sound of the blue ones voice. Goku wondered who could rattle the deity like this, he didn't seem like much. "uhh Supreme Kai" the short god stuttered. "Well it seems as though we have had a small mix up. A uhh, mistake my student here made. He was unaware of seal you placed when you created my planet." Sweat poured off the north Kai. Goku was looking as apologetic as he could his hand rubbing the back of his head. "But we will fix it. Goku here is an amazing warrior, a rare power who may be able to solve the problem once and for all." Gokus eyes connected with the Supreme Kai, the god of gods seemed to be staring into his soul.

"I believe you might be right"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction, Dragonball, Z, GT, Super are the propertiy of Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

Chapter 2

Water cascaded down the sheer rock cliff, breaking against the rocks below. Fish were swimming carefree through the crystal clear water the falls provided. Birds sang in the surrounding trees. The whole scene was peaceful, calm. So too, was the boy standing at the lakes edge. His eyes shut, yet he was acutely aware of everything around him. Opening his eyes, he let out a held breath and suddenly he was a blur of motion. Punches and kicks swept through the air, it was a precision display of grace and skill. Underneath however, there was a storm of rage and violence. The ferocious strikes continued to gain speed and culminated with a final blow directed at the waterfall itself. The pressure delivered was sufficient to arrest the water mid-fall, as the boy lowered his arm and the water fell with it. The world returned to its natural flow, calm and peaceful, it was the way Gohan liked it, a smile grew on his face.

He loved this spot. It was where he and his father had come to fish, a memory which was a particular favourite of his. The Cell Games had just been days away and his dad had made it feel peaceful even then, the feeling seemed to have seeped into the trees as the whole place put Gohan at ease. He let out a sigh. It had been two years since he'd seen his father and that was a memory Gohan didn't like to dwell on, in fact it was one of his worst. His nightmares were horrific and usually involved one of the many monsters he'd seen in his short life. It was the monster who'd caused his father's death however which haunted his more recent dreams and that face he saw every day. It was his own.

Two years. He had spent the time studying, like his mother had wanted, aiming to be a scholar. His father's death had been a blow to his mother. The guilt compounding upon learning of his new brother, Goten, would never get to meet the man who sired him, who could light any room with a sense of hope and joy. This was the driving reason why he'd acquiesced to his mother's demands, to see her smile for any reason was worth any price.

Chichi opposition to him fighting was probably the reason why he found it so difficult to comprehend when she had told him he would be training to fight in the upcoming tournament Mr Satan, the destroyer of Cell had organised. Apparently, being the strongest under the heavens wasn't a grand enough title for the big haired fighter and as such had named it the Galactic Championship and was calling on the strongest fighters from across the stars to attend. Gohan found it ironic, he fit the billing perfectly. Mr Satan didn't need to broadcast his challenge through space, aliens already lived here.

"Gohan" Chi-Chi's voice carried out across the woods. "It's time for dinner." Gohan smiled, the one part about preparing for a fight, the food. He would usually eat a large meal but when he was seriously training or gearing up for a fight, he would indulge like his dad used to. Something told him his mother like this part too, it reminded her of Goku. Guilt and sadness replaced his brief elation. Putting on a smile which didn't truly reach his face he walked toward his home.

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((()))

Chichi loved cooking, well she'd learnt to love it. What she really loved was being a good wife. She'd dreamt of marrying Goku ever since she was a little girl. She'd dreamt of a good life with a big family and a perfect marriage. When Goku proposed and Gohan was born, Chichi knew that her dreams were coming true and that her baby would be a great peacemaker like his father. What she wanted though was for Gohan to do it through talk. Goku protected the world but Gohan would change it.

Her dream had been shattered when her baby boy had been kidnapped, by the monster Piccolo. Her life with Goku had begun a spiral into danger and peril. Goku had died, her child stolen and forced to fight alien monsters. His resurrection and subsequent trip in space, his return and the training, only to die again. Gone forever, even the dragon could not return him. It was still painful but when she was cooking like this it reminded her of when Goku would look his happiest, and she had caused it. It was proof that she was a good wife. Now, she saw the same looks on her sons face. Goten, he looked just like his father. It was some consolation to think that if she could no longer be a good wife to her love, she could be a good mother to her children.

Gohan walked in and made to wash his hands. "smells good mom, I'm starving" A smile on his face. Chichi knew it was for her benefit. She would only see rare flashes of his real smile when he played with Goten. But lately, Chichi was sure that he had been happier. Gohan would dazzle Goten with stories of his training, the wildlife he had seen and the younger boy would sit with rapt attention, frequently interrupting with requests for more details.

"Gohan, how was your training today?" Chichi asked, pride lacing her words. She almost giggled as Goten suddenly stopped eating, eager to hear of his brother's daily adventures.

"I think I'm ready mom." Gohan said as he helped himself to some food. "I may not be as powerful as I was the last time I fought but I think I'll place well. Do you really think Mr Satan has invited fighters from other worlds?"

"Knowing that man, it is probably just a publicity stunt but with Vegeta and Piccolo there the tournament will certainly live up to its namesake." Chichi replied. "Just remember to do your best, but if you can win the prize money would help out a lot. I still cannot believe that oaf has offered so much for the winner."

"I know. The fifth place prize alone would be enough to live modestly for the rest of our lives." Gohan added. A loud belch erupted from Goten. "Well, with the way he eats maybe not." Gohan laughed at his own joke and even Chichi was forced to a giggle. Yes, her boys were her life now, and she was going to make sure she would be the best mother a child could ask for.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

The day of the tournament had arrived and Videl had, at first, been excited about it. But, when her father had learnt about her plans to enter, he had informed her about the youth division he had organised. Those under the age of sixteen wouldn't be facing the adult fighters. This news had dampened her enthusiasm considerably. Yet Satans never back down from a fight, her father had proved that with his defeat of Cell. It was almost expected of her to fight, in fact, it was even predicted that she and her father would clinch both the championships.

She stared into the mirror, her hair was long and black, split into twin pigtails. It was her eyes however; she was staring at. People would tell her she had her mother's eyes and that the same fire burnt within them. Today, she had to agree.

"You ready, sweet pea?" Hercule shouted from downstairs. "We don't want to keep all my fans waiting."

Taking one last glance at her reflection and proceeded to walk downstairs to meet her father. Arriving at the door, Videl saw her father talking with X.S Cash, the internet billionaire. "Ahh Videl, there you are. Mr Cash here has a special vehicle to get us to the tournament." Videl rolled her eyes, she hoped that he hadn't found someone to build him his 'Satanmobile'. After Capsule corps had flat-out refused him, she had hoped that he had given up on it all together.

"Can't I take my own ride dad?" Videl asked in an even tone. "The people want to see you not me, I'm just another fighter." Videl had no intention of gloating with her dad. She hadn't fought Cell. Videl wanted to win the tournament first, then she could stand tall with her father, with something to be proud of.

"Nonsense Videl." Hercule said puffing his chest out. "Mr Cash here has a blimp for us. Best seats in the house for us to watch the fights." Leaning forward, he added in a low voice. "plus sweetie he is our sponsor." Videl could see he looked nervous.

"Fine. Let's get going then." She conceded on her way out the door. The sooner she got to the tournament, the sooner she could lose herself in the world she loves. The world of true martial arts.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

"What do you mean I'm not old enough to enter?" Gohan shouted at the official. "I've been training for this." He could not believe it, he must be cursed, his mother allows him to fight and the organisers are the ones to refuse him.

"You can enter, young man. We instituted a children's division for young scrappers such as yourself." The officials smile was snide and condescending.

"I am not a 'scrapper', I'm a fighter. Like my father before me." Gohan's voice was calm, yet a palpable air of violence seemed to eminate from him. His eyes narrowed at the official. "I refuse to fight children." Turning his back to the rude man he began to make his way from the arena. He was angry. But more-so, he was disappointed. He couldn't win the money his family needed. Sure he could enter the children's division but it felt like a cheat. None of the contestants would prove even a distraction. His father had nearly won the world championship at age twelve, he wanted the same test. In all the fights he'd taken part in, there was no kiddy fights, no easy road. He'd fought side by side, shoulder to shoulder with the strongest people the planet had even known to defend the weak, the ones who couldn't fight, and now he was being told he could only compete against those he'd fought to protect. It seemed wrong, and left him with a horrid taste in his mouth. He was just glad his mother wasn't here, that official would now the wrath of hell itself.

A familiar feeling however lifted his spirit. His friends were coming, and it seemed even piccolo was on his way. If he couldn't participate, at least there would be some fights worthy to watch. A genuine smile graced his features as he quickly made his way out from the crowd of underage fighters.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()

The tournament arena seemed to grow out of the peninsula it was built on. The thing was humongous. Videl's admiration was interrupted when her father put a large hand on her shoulder.

"Not bad eh Videl, it's exactly as I designed." Hercule boasted. "it can hold over 300 times more fans than the old World Martial Arts stadium."

"But dad" Videl said shrugging off the hand. "What about the fighters. What if the recognition scares them off? Not all the martial artists of the world are here for the fame." Personally, Videl thought the publicity surrounding this tournament was distracting from the fights themselves. "What's the point if we can't fight the best."

"Only cowards hide from the public eye Videl. The quality of the matches will only get better, all the tricksters who dominated the previos championships won't be able to use their flashy gimmicks here. But that's not what's most important here Videl." He gave her a stern look. "It's the fans sweet pea. We need to give them a good show. They came to be entertained Videl."

"What did we come for then dad? I want to be challenged. I'm a fighter, not a jester." Videl met her father's gaze. "I want to be like you, daddy." She added in a softer tone.

Hercule knelt becoming eye-level with the raven haired teen. "Sweet-pea, there is a time and a place for everything. When the need arises; we fight. But when we don't we need to show the people that the strongest of us aren't that scary." He reasoned. "It's our job to show that our strength, our power is safe. So we can undo some of the fear that Cell put on the people." His tone became soft and sad. "We need to be a beacon of hope. A pillar of strength the people can lean on and trust. But notoriety can be a blessing as well as our burden. Many will challenge you if you win this. That's why I set this tournament up, I had so many challengers that didn't want to wait for the next WMAC."

Videl was stunned. She had never heard her father speak like this before. No posturing or showboating, he was so candid and honest. Nothing sugar-coated. She was so taken aback she hadn't noticed he was still talking. "So accept any and every challenge Videl. You'll be a champion someday. But today, I want you to fight hard. Win the fights and the fans." He hugged her tightly. "Good luck sweetie. I've got to meet the T.V. crews now"

"Thanks dad" Videl mumbled. Her mind had only really held onto two parts of Hercule's speech. 'There is a time to fight' and 'accept every challenge'. "I'm going to go check out the ring" Videl announced to no one in particular as she made her way down the landing tethering the blimp to the stadium. Videl was so wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice the boy in a white travelling cloak brush past her as she entered the sign-up area. She was Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule, the destroyer of Cell. She too would fight the darkness that threatens the world, just like her dad. Just like her mother.

A/N: Firstly, I would like to thank JollyPayton, GohanForever and Riley for their encouraging reviews. I hadn't actually realised how good they can make a person feel about work.

Secondly, my work has me working twelve hour shifts so updates will be semi regular at best but rest assured that this story will not be abandoned nor neglected. Just letting you all know.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction. Dragon ball, Z, GT and Super are the property of Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

Chapter 3

"Hey Krillen." Gohan shouted joyfully, waving his arms and legs to further gain his friends attention. "Over here." His shouts dissolved into laughter his friend acknowledged him with a wave. Once Gohan had cleared the crowded area, he had flown up to roof of one of the viewing towers which overlook the massive arena. He had wanted to meet up with his former comrades in relative privacy. Gohan noticed that Krillen was still growing out his hair, the short monk had told Gohan that he had his reasons for doing it when the young sayain had asked him about it but it still looked weird to see him like that.

"Hey buddy." Krillen said as he landed next to Gohan on the towers roof. "Have you signed up already?" Gohan's frustrations returned at the question but Tien arrived before the young fighter could answer.

"Hey guys. It's good to see you again" Tien said to the pair, nodding to Gohan in a respectful manor. "You've gotten bigger Gohan, your dad would be proud if he could see you today." Gohan smiled in response, he had always held Tien with the greatest respect. While Krillen was his closest friend, Tien always reminded him of his dad. His love for the pure spirit of martial arts and his determination to rise to any challenge presented to him was just like Goku. Yamcha landed soon after and more hellos were exchanged.

"It's so good to see you guys". Gohan commented. "I was looking forward to competing against you all."

"Wait, what do you mean? Aren't you entering too?" Yamcha asked confused.

Gohan looked downcast. "Uh, no." He said in a sad tone. "They said I am too young to enter the main competition and that if I wanted to compete I would have to participate in the junior division." The sudden eruption of laughter stopped the young sayain there. He looked at his friends confused. "What's so funny?"

Yamcha was the one to regain his composure enough to answer. "oh Gohan, that is so outrageous it's laughable. "I mean you are the strongest person on the planet, you could win this easily if you wanted to and they tell you that you need to fight the rug rats." He burst into fresh laughter. "You know, I'm a little bit glad though. I may actually have a chance at winning this now. It's about time I won one of these, every time I enter I get stuck fighting the toughest fighter in the tournament."

Gohan joined in with his friend's laughter this time. It felt good to be with them again. "Sorry to say Yamcha, but if I'm not in it, my moneys on Krillen to win." He announced with a smile. Tien smirked and Krillen puffed his chest out proudly while smacking the teen on his back playfully. Yamcha on the other hand looked offended. "Hey you guys didn't see him on Namek. But either way with you three in the matches they will at least be fun to watch. I'm just disappointed that I can't win the prize money for my mom, she was counting on this to pay bills."

Tien walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. Speaking with a soft voice which seemed to contradict his scarred and hardened image. "How about this Gohan, whoever wins will challenge you afterwards. We can't accept the prize until we have fought the real galactic champion." He smiled gently.

The other nodded in agreement and Gohan was filled with joy at the comradery they still showed toward him. "Sounds great. But please don't call me that." The group once again let out a belt of joyous laughter.

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((()))

The throngs of people had thrown Videl at first, but as she got used to it she noticed, while the people were excited to see her, they were also afraid. Only slightly, but afraid none the less. Part of what her father had said was beginning to make sense to her. It was up to her to show them that not all strength was something to fear. Looking at the completion around her though another thought passed through her mind. There was a time to fight. This was a test of strength and skill and the competitors here should have a healthy respect for that, they should be willing to face that fear of strength head on. Out in public she would play her role as the champ's daughter; helpful, charitable and approachable. In this place, however, at this time. She would be Videl Satan, feared and respected. Setting a grim mask over her features she walked towards the registration table.

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((()))

"C'mon" Krillen said, giving his friend a gentle shove. "If you won't compete against them at least do the courtesy of watching them. Remember when we're all old like Roshi, it will up to you kids to take over the mantle fulltime. I think you, Goten and Trunks may want a helping and so let's see if any standout.".

Gohan blinked in surprise. He hadn't thought of that. Even though Goten was just like their father, more than he himself was, always wanting to play and fight. There was a part of Gohan which wanted to spare his brother from the horrors he had endured, he knew that this was slightly foolish as he was sure Goten would be just like his father when it came to trouble as well. But being surrounded by supportive comrades can make even an impossible situation survivable. The battle against Vegeta and Nappa had proved that to him. Having help was always a plus, Gohan's worst nightmares were of himself alone in a dark place with a diminutive monster.

"Yeah, you are right Krillen" Gohan said suddenly feeling more enthusiastic. "Wait, are you thinking of taking on students?" he asked.

"Maybe, I guess it depends on how today goes. If there is any talent worth training, then we will see." Krillen shrugged. "But let me know who you think will win." Gohan raised an eyebrow. "think of it as a test. You've never seen any of them fight before so have a look and tell me who you think will win."

"Ok" Gohan said as he turned toward the registration area. He and the rest of the Z fighters waded through the spectators and failed applicants, from what Gohan could determine all the applicants were required to meet a 'punch score' of 30 or more. Gohan sighed, it seemed like a gimmick. He extended his senses as they got closer and he could feel dozens of people in the junior's meeting area, some of the Ki's felt nervous and scared some however were stronger than the average group. As they reached the gate they were stopped by the rude official from earlier.

"Fighters only passed this point kid. You had your chance to enter, now the signups are over." The fat man said, his snide smile returning as he looked at Gohan. "Go home to your mommy."

Tien stepped up to the man, looking as imposing as only Tien could. "Careful with your tone, friend. The three of us are participants in the main competition." Krillen and Yamcha flanked Gohan on either side as Tien continued "We are simply here to assess the next generation of fighters."

The official was looking suddenly nervous. "uh, that doesn't matter sir." His tone becoming quite convivial. "This area is for fighters of the youth division only." He swallowed heavily. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Uh, Please."

Krillen and Yamcha both chuckled behind their hands. "Ok, we will leave then." Gohan said indicating for the rest of the group to follow. After moving a sufficient distance away Gohan pointed to one of the rooftops which lined the fighter's area. "Let's go up there. We can see the whole field from there." The rest of the group nodded and moving at great speed they phased from site and came back into view standing atop the roof. Gohan sat down with his legs hanging over the edge as he looked over the assembled fighters below.

"Good call Gohan, from here we can assess them without drawing suspicion" Krillen commented, taking a seat next to the teen. "Apparently, Upa's little boy is down there somewhere."

Gohan looked to Krillen. He hadn't heard that name before and was about to question it when Yamcha spoke. "Really, I had no idea that he even had a kid. Hell, I haven't seen him since he was a little kid." Tien nodded in agreement. "Do you think he'll be as strong as his grandfather?"

"Oh. No doubt." Was Killen's reply. Gohan assumed that they were talking about a friend that they had met on their adventures finding the dragonballs. Leaving them to their nostalgic moment he cast his attention toward the crowd. Maybe he could locate who they were talking about from amongst the crowd. They were mostly boys, and the majority of them looked about sixteen. A few younger ones were scattered amongst the crowd and from what he could see one girl.

Suddenly, Gohan's attention was drawn to one person. The only girl amongst the group. She wasn't overly powerful but he could tell she was stronger than she seemed. She was leaning against the far wall opposite them, looking rather fearsome. It was her eyes, filled with a fearless determination. He'd seen that fire before, in his father's eyes. If Goku had taught him anything, it was that a determined heart could overcome almost any obstacle. He had made his pick, and he was sure she was going to win.

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((()))

Videl walked out of the lockers determined. She was going to win. Leaning up against a nearby wall, Videl noticed a small group of people sitting on the roof of a building opposite her. A young boy, about her age, was staring at her. She replied with a defiant stare of her own before walking through the crowd of fighter's eager to learn how they were going to decide the matchups. She noticed how nervous the majority of the group seemed, the only thing that stuck out more was the fact that she seemed to be the only girl there.

This fact was not lost on one of the older boys either. "Oh look, a little girl wants to fight with the big boys, or are you our new cheerleader." He laughed at his own tasteless joke. "You better hope that you don't have to fight me today, cause in the ring I won't go easy on you even if you are a chick." He placed his arms behind his head, seemingly to show off his biceps. A smug look plastered on his face as he leered at her through the long blonde hair. His attitude made Videl roll her eyes.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you" Videl replied evenly. She glared at him.

The tension between the two was broken when the official called for attention. "We are going to be pairing the matches by lot numbers. So when I call your name, please come up and receive your number. Remember this tournament is completely voluntary, if you wish to forfeit at any time just let the officials know. Preferably before your assigned match is scheduled to begin, we don't want to ruin the show, O.K." Videl scowled at this last comment. "First name. Videl Satan."

A wave of hushed whispers swept through the crowd. Videl was surprised that she was called up first, but upon a brief reflection she realised she shouldn't have been. It was her father's tournament after all and he had probably asked that she get her lot number first. Taking a deep breath, Videl began to walk toward the raised stage. She caught a glimpse of the smart ass with the blonde hair, he was now looked decidedly less smug. It seems some parts of her newfound celebrity were a mixed blessing, she smiled slightly at this. Focusing her attention back to the official, Videl took her number and stood to the side. Three. It was her favourite number. Her mother's favourite too.

Videl had been staring at her number so intently that she hadn't noticed the other numbers being drawn. When her name got called again, Videl looked up to notice a half dozen people were now standing around her. It seemed that the first pairing had been drawn. She noticed the blonde haired boy staring at her in an attempt to seem imposing. "In match number two we have Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule versus Sharpener Pencil, from the Southern Isles." The official said gleefully, clapping his hands together. "Alright, the next name is uh, Umpooh. Uumpu?"

"Uampo" said a small voice. Videl looked around for the source and found a small boy, maybe seven years of age, walking out from the crowd. From his attire, Videl judged him to be from the far west, if she had to guess. Maybe one of the tribes which resided in the forests of Korin. This tournament seemed to be drawing people from all around the world, her father may have actually had the right idea with this event. She only wished she could fight the adults too.

"Number one." The young Uampo announced excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun." He ran over to where Videl had positioned herself. "Is this where we wait?" He asked Videl, his eyes wide, full of wonder and innocence. It made Videl smile, he was a little cutie.

She nodded but asked in concern. "Are you sure you want to do this? If you win your first match, you will have to fight me in the second. You understand that, right?" Despite the seriousness of her question she couldn't lose her playful smile.

"But aren't you strong?" Uampo asked bluntly. He looked deep in thought. "Papa said the strong people would be here and if I wanted to get stronger I need to fight the strong people. Like Goku's son. Papa said he might be entering but I haven't heard his name yet. You don't know Gohan do you?" He asked Videl expectantly.

"uh no. I don't know him. But your dad is right. I'm here to fight the strong people too." She knelt down to his eye level. "Are you a strong one?" She asked.

"Papa said I am, but he always says that." Uampo replied, looking to his feet and suddenly acting slightly unsure of himself.

Videl felt slightly guilty for making him nervous. "does your father train you?" Uampo nodded.

"Yeah, he said if I try my best and do well he will train me so one day I could attempt to climb Korin Tower." He said proudly. His innocent excitement returning.

"Well good luck in your first match, I hope that you win so that we can have a good match in the second round." Videl said smiling again. Uampo bowed in response, if he was to say something it was cut off by a deep booming voice.

"He won't make it to the second round. In fact, I think he won't even show up to his first match now that he knows he will be fighting me." The voice belonged to the largest kid in the group. He was obviously a sixteen-year-old and his build was more of a wrestler than a martial artist. In fact, to Videl the sheer size of the teen was his only advantage.

"It will be an honour to test my skills against yours." Uampo said respectfully, bowing as he did so.

"Ha, skills. I'm just going to beat you until you cry for your mother." His response proved everything that Videl had thought. This kid was no martial artist; he was a bully. She was about say something to him when a hand grabbed her.

"And you, I don't care if you are Mr Satan's daughter. Your match is still the only one you should worry about. If you get disqualified because of this dispute, you rob me of my chance to fight the champ's daughter." Videl's respect for this Sharpener person was growing until he got to the last part of his little speech. What he said next all but sealed his fate. "I wonder if he'd let me take you on a date if I win."

"You'll never know" She said in a low, dangerous voice. "Because thirty seconds after you enter that ring, you'll be wishing to leave it." Videl let her threat hang and walked with Uampo to a different area. "Don't let them get you. They need you to be scared. It's how they fight." Uampo scrunched his face in confusion so Videl elaborated. "They get you scared, right. Then you have two fights to deal with. The one with them, and the one up here." She pointed to Uampo's head. "The fight against your own fear. They're easy to beat if you only focus on the one opponent. Don't let them scare you, O.K."

Uampo smiled at her. "you sound like Papa." He laughed, Videl couldn't help but join in. "I'm glad that I get to fight you." He said suddenly serious. "You're wise, and I hope you as strong as you seem to be. I know I'm going to learn a lot from you."

Videl spared a look to the two stupid bullies. "let's beat those guys first. Then we can have a proper match." They laughed again.

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((()))

Sitting on their perch overlooking the junior area the group were engaged in several humourous discussions about their time apart. Gohan was being swept up in their good mood.

"So Gohan, how is Goten? Bulma tells me he is the spitting image of Goku." Yamcha asked.

"Yeah, he loves running around. Any game that gets him into the forest he falls in love with. Mom thought she could tire him out by teaching him some basic training games." Gohan started laughing. "Basic games, ones meant to increase your reflexes. But it's just made him faster." His voice was full of mirth "Hey can you guys keep a secret?" Nods answered him. "Especially from Vegeta."

They all looked at each other and started laughing. "No worries Gohan, tell us. I was scared it was your mom we were keeping it from" Krillen said earning more laughter.

"Oh she knows, but it would be best if she didn't know that you guys know." Gohan said rather cryptically. "Goten went super sayain."

"What." Krillen exclaimed. "But he's only two years old." The other seemed to be in shock by Gohan's ambition.

"I know, I know." Gohan said waving his hands. "He doesn't know it. He was running around and came upon a hungry tiger. When I found him, the tiger was roaring at him. He shouted back and transformed for just a second." Gohan shrugged and then laughed. "I think he scared that cat into being a vegetarian." His laughter increased.

"Incredible" Yamcha supplied "You Sayains are crazy, not even Goku was that strong when he was a child."

"Maybe Goku's super sayain training at the time of conception has something to do with it?" Tien put forward. Gohan nodded in agreement.

"That was my thought as well." Agreed Gohan. "Either way. Mom says he is still too young to be fighting and I agree, nut if you ever want to visit and help her out by tiring him out. I know mom will be grateful, even if she doesn't show it."

"I think I might" Tien said, being the only one who didn't have a slightly scared look on their face. Gohan understood Krillen and Yamcha had always been slightly terrified of his mother. Tien on the other hand was calm and stoic enough to cruise underneath his mother's radar. "Speaking of kids and training, I think I see Upa's kid down there." He pointed to a small child who was currently walking with the girl Gohan had seen earlier. "I'm told he's quite talented. Upa was asking if we would help training him when he gets older." Tien looked at Krillen. "So have you found anyone down there worth nurturing Krillen?"

"A few kids looked strong but none really jumped out at me." Krillen answered with a shrug.

"Videl Satan" Gohan said softly, repeating the name he had heard when she had been called up to get her lot number.

"You mean Mr Satan's kid?" Yamcha asked to clarify.

"It's mostly PR, what they say about her Gohan. Her dad has the whole world believing he beat Cell. Public image manipulation is that mans world." Krillen said.

"What do they say about her? Before today I'd never heard of her." Gohan admitted. "But, can't you sense it she is easily the strongest person down there." He extended his senses again and felt the same thing as before. It was like a large wall separated her from her Ki. It wasn't that she was incredibly powerful but she was only tapping a fraction of her strength at the moment. Gohan's brow furrowed as he suddenly felt the flash of something malevolent. Looking to his friends, their attention was still fixed on Ms Satan and Uampo. He tried to shake the feeling but it didn't sit well with him. Something was happening, and it wasn't good.

A/N: The first part of this story has already been written. Well on paper anyway, so it is just the troublesome matter of typing it out. And since I have had quite a bit of free time this weekend I have actually managed to get quite a bit done. Again big thank you to all those who have reviewed/favoured/followed this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a Fan-fiction. Dragonball, Z, GT and Super are the property of Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

Chapter 4 

Videl was starting to get excited. The numbers had been drawn, fighters had been matched and now it was time for the first round. She watched as her new friend, Uampo, stepped into the ring to face his first opponent. Crusher, that was the name he was fighting under. Videl had cringed slightly when the announcer had called the stage name, the crowd however seemed to love it. She swore she could hear a rise in the cheering when he was announced. When Uampo had been called, the crowd had sobered slightly, with the exception of a small group. Videl couldn't place where they were, but their ecstatic cries more than made up for the slight lull in applaud by the crowd in general. She was glad that he had some friends there to support him.

She watched as the young tribal boy bowed to his opponent. The respectful gesture, however, was not reciprocated. As the bell sounded to begin the match, Videl held a breath. Uampo was settled into a defensive posture. It didn't take long for the crowd favourite, 'Crusher', to make his move. Even to Videl on the sidelines, his motions were slow and telegraphed. That didn't surprise her, it was Uampo who did that. The young fighter ducked the obvious haymaker and swept his opponents legs out in a move that Videl could barely follow. As 'Crusher' hit the stone floor, Videl released her breath. She was speechless, like most of the audience. Only one small group cheered consistently.

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((()))

"Oh yeah" Krillen shouted. "First strike, and what a shot." The rest of the group nodded and spoke their agreements. "Upa really got him started young. He would have given me a run for my money at my first tournament."

"Did you want to change your pick for the champion of the youth division, Gohan?" Yamcha ribbed. "Cause that kid is showing some serious skill." Yamcha's comments fell on deaf ears. Gohan was staring at a small chain of islands in the distance. His face displaying his unease. "Uh, hey Gohan. Are you Okay?" This gained the attention of the others. "Yo, Gohan!" He asked in a louder voice.

The aged fighters could tell he was troubled. But at what? Krillen leant over and nudged his young friend. "Gohan, what's wrong?" The contact seemed to shake the boy from his musings.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Krillen. What were you saying?" Gohan asked shaking his head, as if to clear it.

Krillen pinched Gohan's nose. "You, bro. What's up? You have been spacing out throughout Uampo's match." Gohan shook off the offending hand. "What's got you all bothered?"

"Oh its nothing." Gohan said dismissively. Giving his friends a goofy smile and rubbing the back of his head. Krillen just stared at him disbelievingly. "Really." He repeated. Seeing his friends weren't buying his nonchalance, he added concededly. "It's just, can you guys feel something, over there?" he pointed to the distant archipelago, west of them. It looked quite peaceful and rather unremarkable.

"Uh, no." Krillen supplied. He looked at the islands thoughtfully. "I can't sense anything." He announced after a short pause. Yamcha nodded to Krillen in agreement. Tien however looked concerned.

"I've had a strange feeling all day. That's actually the reason why I asked Chou Tzu to stay at Master Roshi's house with Turtle." He looked at Gohan. "Nothing specific, just a persistent feeling of danger. An unplaced evil."

Gohan returned a serious look and nodded. "I swear, that just for a second, I could feel My dad's energy." This drew a still silence from his friends. They missed their friend, and they knew that Gohan missed his father. But Goku was gone, even the dragon hadn't been able to bring him back. "I'm serious guys. I agree with Tien. I think somethings going on and my dad is in the middle of it!"

"Well if that's true then it's happening in Otherworld, there's nothing we can do for him." Yamcha idly said placing his arms behind his head as he stared up at the sky. Gohan glared at him. "Hey I didn't mean. Uh, hey isn't that your girlfriend up to fight." Yamcha's horrible deflection earnt him a smack from Tien. Gohan shook his head and looked back to the ring. Maybe Yamcha was right, maybe they couldn't help. It didn't help quell the ill feeling building within him. As he gazed at the ring, he watched his pick walk out. She gave an air which was calm and confident, yet upon extending his senses to examine her Ki, Gohan could tell she was anything but.

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((()))

Videl was nervous, really nervous. Watching Uampo's fight had put her in this state. Never had she seen anything like it. The match had been over in seconds. The sweet naïve boy she had spoken with before the competition had disappeared, turned into a deadly and efficient weapon. Only to return to the sweet kid again once his victory was assured. Videl wondered if more of the entrants were like this. Projecting one image while being another, she was. Uampo certainly was, the good luck hug he'd just given her hardly reflected the finely honed fighting skills, she now knew he possessed.

Her introspection was cut short as she heard the announcer call her name. Of course, the obligatory tittles followed. Daughter of Hercule, the defeater of Cell. Hopefully she'd get her own tittles one day and stop being refer to as her father's daughter. She walked out to the sound of thunderous applause, though she tried her hardest to block it out. This Sharpener kid may not have seemed like much, but the last match had taught her that appearances could certainly be deceiving and if Sharpener was as good as he thought himself to be, she needed to focus. An unease was building within her but she put on a strong cover.

Looking across the stone floor to her opponent, she noticed that he looked as nervous as she felt. Deciding to just use everything she had from the star, a confident smirk graced her face. Assuming an offensive stance, she prided herself that Sharpener seemed to grow more nervous. Still, even as she watched her opponent try to muster his courage, she could shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((()))

"Well, she certainly has an attitude. It's like she is daring him to attack in that stance. Look at the holes." Krillen observed, his voice bordering on disbelief.

"Yet every one of them can be covered by and interrupting countering strike." Gohan reasoned. "Look, the aggressive footing. She could leap into any attacker who fell for the deception."

"Hmm, you may be right. But she'd need to have quick reflexes to fight like that. I think it's just bloated PR. She's bluffing, using her image to scare her opponent." Yamcha said. "Uampo would beat her easily I reckon."

"We shall see." Gohan said smiling.

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((()))

Videl studied Sharpener. He'd fallen into a defence posture, it seemed unfamiliar to him, even uncomfortable. The longer the stand-off persisted the more uncomfortable it seemed to make him. Finally, after nearly twenty seconds Sharpener's resolve broke. He lunged forward and threw a heavy punch, aiming for Videl's unprotected head. The unfamiliar stance had left him unbalanced and unable to stop his strike, which doomed him as the nimbler Videl ducked forward under his fist and drove her knee into his exposed stomach. Sharpener gasped as the air was driven out of his lungs.

Videl didn't stop there though, as Sharpener stumbled back holding his gut Videl spun low with a sweeping kick, taking the blondes leg out from beneath him. When Sharpener next opened his eyes he was staring at the sky and was wondering why none of it would go inside him. A shadow looming over him made him spring into motion and as he landed on his feet, he took in his first clean lung full of air, he noticed his opponent.

Videl had moved with Sharpener during his accent and once his feet had touched stone, she had launched a devastating kick aimed at his chest. His eyes met hers, moments before the kick connected. Fear dominated his, a cold focus in hers. The Kick once again deprived Sharpener of the ability to inhale and sent him flying across the ring, bouncing near the edge and landing on the grass surrounding it.

Videl stood still with her leg still extended. There was a silent gasp from the crowd and some soft muttering. A loud cheer and some hearty laughter seemed to break the crowds shock and thunderous applaud hammered her from all sides. Lowering her leg, still staring at Sharpener's unconscious form. She was no longer nervous, she was confused. What was that? It was hardly a challenge. Was she really that strong? Because that fight was just too easy.

Suddenly, Videl became aware of the cheering masses. She smiled and waved, allowing herself to enjoy this adulation. This wasn't from something her father had done. This was her win. A genuine smile graced her face, she was going to the next round. Her promised fight with Uampo was next, and Videl was sure that that one would test her skill.

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((()))

Laughter echoed across the rooftops as Gohan and Krillen held their sides. Tien put a comforting hand on Yamcha's shoulder before laughing himself. "Yeah, alright. So she's not that bad." Yamcha conceded before crossing his arms, looking rather cross.

"Not bad. Yamcha she has done better in her first tournament than you have at any one the ones you have entered." Krillen commented as the group erupted into fresh laughter.

"Hey shut up, if we meet in a match today I'm gonna" Yamcha started.

"What?" Krillen said challenged. His eyebrows raised and a smirk present. "I've stood face to face against Nappa, Vegeta, Freeza, the androids, Cell and Chichi. I think I can handle your wolf fang fist." More laughter came from the group as Yamcha fumed. Gohan hadn't laughed this hard in ages. If it weren't for the fact he couldn't compete or pinpoint the unease he still felt, it would be a perfect day.

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((()))

"what do you mean, record forfeits." Hercule shouted. The diminutive X.S Cash seemed to shrink further under the rant of the champ, Hercule. "This is a disaster." If they all quit the competition, then what would happen to his cut of the profits. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Your daughter, Mr Satan." X.S Cash said worriedly. "She and another contestant went through their opponents in a matter of seconds. It's supposed to be a Children's competition, you said it would be a good entertaining show. Not a real tournament." The billionaire added, his anger and frustration returning as he spoke. "What are you going to do about this?"

Hercule blinked. What was he going to do about it? How was it his problem if these kids were cowards? Videl had trained hard for this. It actually worried him slightly how much she had improved in such a short time. He still had a significant advantage when they sparred but that was simply because he was bigger, more experienced. When she got older, Hercule was unsure if he would continue to win against her. Suddenly, the champ had an idea, one that could save this situation. The crowd would love it. "How about this? The winner of the junior division gets to have an exhibition match with the winner of the main tournament." He bellowed out a hearty laugh. "Imagine it, the junior champ Videl versus her father Hercule, the destroyer of Cell. It will be the match of the century."

"But Mr Satan." X.S Cash began. "What if Videl or yourself don't win?" Hercules face grew dark as he glared at the diminutive billionaire. The shorter man wilted. "however remotely the possibility is." He added quickly.

"Don't worry. Videl is my daughter and I am the champ. It's going to be a Satan victory all round." Hercule smiled at the thought of it. It would be a public relations dream. Father and daughter champions, the merchandise alone would net him millions.

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((()))

Videl felt almost cheated. She had fought one match and now she was in the championship bout. It was a joke, a poor joke at that. The only solace was that Uampo would be her opponent. Looking toward the young boy, Videl could tell he was nervous. Making the decision to talk to him, the young brunette made her way over to him. "Seems we scared the others off" Videl exclaimed. "To think, we both came here hoping to test ourselves and the only real chance is against each other." She added smiling. Her words seemed to have the reaction she had intended as Uampo smiled warmly at her.

"Yes, I was hoping that Gohan would be here but it seems as though he isn't." The smile faded from Uampo's face. Videl felt slightly hurt, she was Hercule's daughter, surely fighting her would be a greater challenge than this Gohan character. "Still, there is still the Mountain Festival." Uampo seemed to brighten up again, further confusing the young Satan.

Deciding to get a few answers, Videl asked "Tell me who is this Gohan person you keep mentioning?" She couldn't help but smile as Uampo's face lit up like it was Christmas.

"He's the son of my dad's friend." The tribal boy said excitedly. "My dad says he is even stronger than his dad, and Goku climbed the tower to save my dad and my grandpa from the evil Tao man. One day, when I'm strong enough I want to climb the tower too." He looked poignantly at Videl "Do you think after the tournament I'll be strong enough?"

Videl was even more confused. What tower? Tao man? The young boy was speaking without her knowing the context at all. But one thing which caught her attention was the name Goku. She had heard that before but couldn't place where. Videl racked her mind and suddenly an image of her father popped up into her mind. She could picture him watching an old WMAC video, cursing at the T.V. He would curse the challenger Goku for being weak and a trickster. Surely it was not the same person. "Did your dads friend compete in the World Martial Arts Championship?" Videl asked warily.

Uampo nodded. "Dad said he was the champion." Videl was slightly worried, she hoped that the young boy wasn't shattered when he learnt that the objects of his hero worship was a fraud. Videl was going to let him know the truth gently when the announcer broke through the noise of the impatient crowd, informing them of the new state of the tournament.

Videl first heard the crowd's dissatisfaction, then their elation as the exhibition match was announced. "Are you ready?" Videl asked her opponent. She received a nervous nod in response. "Hey" she said suddenly gaining his full attention. "Relax, remember we are here to test our skill. But we also need to enjoy ourselves. Right?" she smiled warmly. Uampo responded in kind. "C'mon let's get out there and have some fun."

The announcer's voice rang out calling them to the ring. Videl held out her hand, offering it to Uampo. "Ready to give them a good show?" she asked smiling. Uampo nodded again and took her hand. Together they walked out into the sunlight under the roaring cheers of the assembled onlookers.

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((()))

A/N: I feel the need to apologise again for the sporadic update schedule but my work leaves me in areas without phone signal let alone internet access. But on other matters I would like to thank all those who followed/favorited/reviewed this story so far. Seeing as it has been uniformly positive. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a fan Disclaimer: This is a Fan-fiction. Dragonball, Z, GT and Super are the property of Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

Chapter 5

Gohan sat looking at the chain of islands in the distance. Krillen, Tien and Yamcha had left him to prepare for their preliminary bouts. Krillen had called it a farce. Yamcha on the other hand had been excited with the way the tournament had been set up. With four separate melees being fought at the same time and the winners of each facing off in a more formal match type. All culminating with a champion facing off against Mr Satan. Gohan wasn't concerned with that though. The unease was building, he could feel the energy of his father and it felt like he was in a fight. A bad one. It still was a general feeling. He couldn't pinpoint it. Maybe his friends were right, maybe he was fighting in otherworld or Gohan was just imagining it.

The announcer had called Uampo and Videl to the ring and this caused Gohan to focus his attention back to the tournament. He watched as the two walked out hand in hand, it made him smile. It was good to see that not everyone in this completion was posturing, that some people still saw this as a place to forge friendships through the test of skill. Gohan was sure that his father would like this too, those two were the embodiment of the spirit which Goku fought for.

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((()))

Videl stood facing her opponent. She watched as the young Uampo bowed deeply to her. The raven haired fighter responded with a deep bow of her own, returning the respectful gesture. Once she was upright again Videl lowered herself into an offensive stance, careful to cover any opening which the smaller fighter may capitalise on. Uampo fell into a stance of his own. He looked comfortable, calm and controlled. Trying to see a weakness, Videl studied the tribal boy. Her eyes fell to his feet. They were planted solidly on the stone floor. Videl surmised that when he had been training with his father the boy didn't move about that much, so it would be a dance then. Videl smiled as the announcer called a start to the match.

Leaping forward, Videl closed the distance between them. Stopping short of the boy's reach, she lashed out with a kick aimed at his head. As she had suspected, Uampo ducked beneath it without shifting his feet. The moment her feet touched the floor, the young Satan darted to his left and spun another kick at the boy's feet. Uampo jumped back and the kick sailed beneath him. Before her opponent had a chance settle back into his stance Videl aimed a barrage of punches toward him. She was somewhat startled when Uampo effectively blocked her attacks, granted she was pushing him back but his guard was incredibly effective. The dominating attack was halted when her fist was caught instead of being deflected and Uampo pulled her toward him while simultaneously throwing a punch of his own.

The blow caught Videl's cheek and sent her spinning to the ground. Springing to her feet Videl noticed that Uampo had failed to follow up on his strike and had settled back into his stance. "Hmm, you know you really should push your advantage when you get one." Videl advised as she got back into her own balanced stance.

"But my dad says that you should never attack a downed foe." Uampo reasoned.

"That is very admirable but in a tournament like this your opponent isn't downed until they are either out of the ring or unconscious." Videl countered sagely. "You need to press them, force them to fight on your terms." Videl smiled and launched again at target. This time Uampo sprang forward as well, the two meeting in the centre and began a furious exchange of strikes. Uampo was fast but he was inexperienced and it showed. Videl could barely follow his fists but the strikes were telegraphed by his positioning and he seemed to follow a very regular pattern. It was like he was performing a kata or a training exercise. Using this knowledge, Videl chose a point midway through one of his set patterns to drop to the floor and kick out with a heavy kick to his stomach. Uampo looked surprised but still managed to cross his arms to block the kick.

The blow lifted the little fighter and sent him stumbling backward with Videl in close pursuit. Before he could set his stance again Videl attempted another strike aiming a snap kick to his legs. As his attention was drawn to his feet Videl duck down and toward him, performing her own signature Satan school technique; the Hawk Arrow. Delivering a hard left upper-cut to Uampo's gut, lifting herself to her full height and bringing the boy with her, Vidal finished the technique with a right palm strike to his now unprotected chest. It sent him flying backward to land awkwardly on his back.

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((()))

Gohan was impressed. Videl was skilled, truly a tactician that even Vageta could respect. That is if he could get past the fact that she was just 'a weak human'. Uampo was a talent as well, but even Gohan, at this distance, could see that talent alone couldn't beat the wisdom of planning and experience. Videl definitely had the edge.

As the two combatants began another vigorous exchange, Gohan suddenly felt a cold chill. He turned away from the fight and back to the archipelago. It was tangible now. An evil power, it filled him with a dark foreboding. He hadn't felt a malice like this since Namek. A voice, almost a whisper, echoed through his mind. "What do you want with Gohan?" It was his father, he knew it. His dad was in trouble. Gohan stood and took off at great speed toward the dark feeling. If his dad was in danger, he was going to help and this time he would not fail.

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((()))

Videl had the upper hand. Every attack that Uampo launched she had been able to either block or counter. Despite her advantage, Videl had never had to dig this deep in a fight before. Everything she threw him was either shrugged off or endured. Uampo also learnt quickly, so much so that Videl couldn't use the same trick twice. She had received a heavy shot to the ribs attempting to do so, but her opponent was beginning to tire and that signalled the beginning of the end to this fight. Dodging a kick which left Uampo off balance, Videl countered with an open palm strike toppling him over.

Seeing her chance to finish this, Videl began preparing her next move. Movement distracted her. Turning her head slightly to the source, Videl glimpsed what looked like a boy flying off the roof of one of the stands. The distraction proved exactly that as Uampo capitalised, striking her with what felt like all his strength. It caused the raven haired fighter to fold up and roll back away from him. Refocusing her attention back to the present danger, Videl saw the youth leaping into the air seemingly going for a finishing strike. Moving toward him, Videl saw the surprise in his eyes as she moved around the downward punch and drove a knee into his stomach. The blow was delivered with such force that it lifted him back up another foot only to have a strong elbow drive him into the floor. Videl took no pleasure in the painful grunt he emitted upon hitting the stones, nor the cheers of the crowd as the announcer began the ten count.

"Eight…. Nine…. Ten! That's it folks we have our junior champion Videl Satan." The announcer cried out, eliciting more cheer. "Just like her father, Videl has swept aside all those before her. Let's hear it for our new junior Champ, folks."

Videl's brow furrowed slightly as Uampo's efforts seemed to just be ignored by the commentator. He had pushed her, just like she hoped. His skill should be acknowledged as well. Walking up to the downed boy, she leant down to check on her adversary. "Hey, you Okay?" Videl asked softly.

Uampo rolled over and began laughing. "Ow, you really are strong you know that." His joyful tone brought a smile to Videl's face. Sitting up while holding his stomach. "I've never been hit that hard before. I think you may even be stronger than my dad."

Videl helped the boy to his feet. "Well you are strong too. My ribs will be aching for days. You should be proud of your achievement today, I'm sure your dad will be." She lifted the boys hand up and finally acknowledged the crowd. The cheers erupted into a cacophony of noise. "Remember this Uampo, because these people are going to want to see you participate again." Videl looked down at the boy, meeting his eye. "And I'm going to want a rematch."

Videl didn't think it was possible for Uampo's smile to grow but she was proved wrong, it seemed larger than his face should allow. "Of course. It would be an honour Ms. Videl." He bowed deeply again and returned to waving to the crowd. Despite the mass quitting of contestants, this was exactly what Videl had wanted. She wondered then, why was she feeling like something horrible was about to happen? Turning her head to face the south end of the ring, she was almost overwhelmed by a feeling of dread. It sank right to the centre of her stomach. Videl didn't know what was going on but she was sure it wasn't good.

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((()))

Gohan landed on the deserted beach of one of the modest islands. He extended his senses out, trying to feel anything. He could feel Tien and Yamcha back at the tournament. Krillen amongst a large group of average powers. He could feel the life of some rather large schools of fish swimming leisurely just of the coast. He couldn't sense his father, not at all. Yet a sudden dark presence moved behind him. He spun around to find, nothing. The energy he was feeling was gone too. Growing frustrated Gohan turned his focus inward and drew on his own inner strength. Golden light erupted from him, bathing the beach in a subtle glow. Winds whipped his cloak and small arcs of blue electricity danced across his skin. "Come out, damn you. Show yourself." He shouted to the sky.

He felt the presence again and leapt straight at it. Throwing his hands out, he fired a golden beam at the darkness he felt. He heard a loud scream, one of surprise and pain. He felt it again, his father, the power felt hopeful and vibrant just like the young teen remembered. Not as powerful, but definitely him. The scream he had heard was replaced with laughter, sick and demented. "Show yourself, you coward." He shouted again. His power radiating from him. "What have you done with my father."

"Gohan. No" Goku's voice drifted from the ether.

"Dad." Gohan uttered. "Dad, where are you?" his voice rising into a panicked shout which echoed across the archipelago. Attempting to regain his focus, Gohan felt the darkness drawing up behind him. He felt the attack coming, dodging slightly to the left and driving his right elbow into the assailant, Gohan successfully stop his momentum dead. Turning to face him, Gohan became aware that he was outnumbered.

A second blue alien was standing there, with the first still kneeling thanks to Gohan's counter. The area behind them was shimmering slightly, like he was staring through a still pond. The big one helped his comrade to his feet before levelling their attention to Gohan. Before he could ask them anything the three pounced at him. Dodging forward to control the fights pace, Gohan struck the closest with heavy punch doubling him over. He next caught two punches from the other two before they could connect with his head. A crippling pain burst forth from his side though, as an unseen third combatant made her presence known with a kick to his kidney. This surprise gave the other three enough time to recuperate and renew their assault. The two larger ones attacked with precision timing with the third male and just as Gohan would begin to resist or gain an advantage, their femme fatal would step in and send him spiralling in a new direction.

A violent kick to the head sent Gohan straight down into the ground. The impact forming a crater with the young Saiyan at its centre, crouching down on one knee. "What do you want?" His voice was cold and calm but still carried over the sound of the rolling waves.

"Heh, this is the help that fool wanted? How pathetic." A fourth member said as he touched down on the island.

Gohan stared at the newcomer. "Who are you?" Gohan demanded as he began to remove the weighted clothing which piccolo had made for him. It made a loud thud as it impacted on the soft sand. His attackers began to laugh. "I do not wish to fight you." They began to laugh louder.

"He said you would want to spare us. That you were full of mercy. How foolish." The blue girl said laughing still. "My name is Zangya, this is Bido, Kogu and Bujin." The three aliens he'd been fighting bowed mockingly as their name was called. "And we are the last of the race of Hera."

"You know it's not that uncommon. I am actually one of the last Saiyans in the universe." Gohan said lightly. "Shouldn't that mean we should work together? Why fight?"

"HA, we take what we want, where we want. We have further use for you." The Alien called Zangya said smugly. "You were nice enough to draw us here but now that we are here it is time for you to finish your role." She raised a sultry finger, kissed it, and pointed it at Gohan. "Then you can go and be with the rest of your race." The beam left her finger and was deflected at the last second. Kogu was too late to dodge the reflected blast. Using this confusion to his advantage, Gohan shot toward the big guy; Bido.

Appearing before Bido, Gohan struck out with a savage punch to the Hera's jaw. The blue giant's head snapped back and a grunt of pain escaped him. Gohan's assault continued as his follow up kick sent the blue skinned alien sailing over the water. Turning to face the rest of the group, Gohan began to plan his next attack when he sensed something. Help was coming. He could feel Krillen, Tien and Yamcha making their way to him. Beyond that though there was something else. His momentary distraction cost him greatly as Kogu and Bujin closed in. Gohan dodged Kogu's sword swings by the barest of margins only to meet Bujin's fist. This became the formula of the fight with Gohan struggling against multiple foes only to be hit in his blind spot by either Bido or Zangya.

In a moment of sheer desperation Gohan unleashed one of his mentors more devastating attacks; the destruction wave. I caught Bido completely by surprise and Gohan returned to the offensive by landing a series of punches and kicks to the wounded Bido. Delivering a heavy strike to the Hera's back Gohan was soon attacked himself and joined his former quarry's fall to the ground. Getting to his feet the teen realised that if he didn't finish this quickly someone could get hurt, namely his friends who he could feel were getting even closer. He would not allow anyone else to get hurt, not when he could prevent it. "Even the four of you aren't enough to beat me. I don't want to kill you." He looked at Bujin. "Still want to fight?"

Bujin responded by throwing his hands out, unleashing silver needles from his fingertips. The needles lashed Gohan's arms and legs, restricting the young Saiyans movements. A sudden jolt along the needle like threads earnt Gohan's capture a scream. "Ha, he screams like his pops." Bido said, dusting himself off and walking toward the constricted Saiyan. "I've got a bone to pick with you kid." He threw a punch at the restrained youth. It connected with his jaw and made a sickening crack. Gohan's head rolled with the impact. Slowly bringing his head back up Gohan smiled.

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((()))

The final had been the most challenging thing Videl had ever done. Uampo had been amazing. She'd never met anyone, let alone someone younger than her, who could match her strength. It was exactly what she'd hoped for. Her skills tested. Her strength pushed to its limit. She would have to thank her father after all. Videl was staring at her championship belt, it was obscenely conspicuous. The gold inlay was intricate and beautiful, yet it was just the type of this her father would wear as an everyday belt to hold his pants up if he could. The word 'champion' was as bold as the design would allow. Videl was definitely going to be keeping it at home. On the wall. She would not walk about in public with it. Unlike her father. Yet, Videl wondered whether he would even leave with the belt he coveted. Some of the other competitors were proving to be more skilled than the champ had thought. Videl had noticed that he had seemed nervous after seeing a few of them.

During the preliminaries, there were three competitors who stood out from the rest. Apparently they were competitors from previous World Martial Arts Championships. Firstly, there was Krillen a short man who had been a finalist at two tournaments. Secondly, there was Yamcha another repeat finalist and finally, there was Tien Shinhan a former champion, just like her father. Videl had watched the melee from the vantage point of X.S. Cash's blimp, it had been astounding each of the trio had fought off dozens without effort. Their control made her look like a complete amateur. They moved with such speed that at times Videl couldn't follow their movements. It was a fierce display. Yet, after the melee was over all three had left their respective platforms all smiles and waves. Videl was ecstatic, this was the type of fighter she wanted to be. Furious and dangerous yet, warm and friendly. Videl's musings were brought to a halt when she noticed the small group run back out to the platforms, talk amongst themselves while pointing to the west.

Videl ran to the other side of the blimp, a bright light lit up the horizon. Three white streaks passed beneath her, toward the firestorm in the distance. "It's just like Cell." She said to herself. Looking around the blimp, it seemed the commotions at the island had failed to garner attention away from the tournament. Videl took the opportunity to duck out and head down the gangway to get herself a closer look. She was a champion now, just like her father was then.

Videl ran along the pathway which led to the docks, Videl figured she could get a boat there. A voice called out to her but she ignored it and pushed on. The voice continued to grow louder and more urgent as she got closer to the dock. By the time she arrived and was deciding which boat would get her there the quickest, the voice was shouting her name. turning to face its source, Videl was surprised to see Sharpener to running toward her. She had assumed it was one of her father's people or a tournament official. "Hey, slow down. What's the rush?" The blonde asked as he got closer. Once he was standing next to Videl, he took a moment to catch his breath before he continued questioning her. "So, I was thinking. How about we go on a date?"

Videl rolled her eyes. She didn't need this right now. "Look Sharpener, I need to find a fast boat. I want to go to that island over there." Videl pointed in the direction of the archipelago. The ominous glow had subsided but the feeling that something big was happening there hadn't diminished.

"Well, that sounds fine with me. A romantic cruise is a bit of an unusual first date, I was going to say we should visit the juice bar… Hey, where did you go?" Sharpener looked around wildly as Videl had seemed to vanish. In reality, Videl had made her way to a fast looking speed boat. She hopped in and started the outboards. "Wait up." Sharpener called out as he entered the boat as well. "If we are heading out, shouldn't we grab a picnic or something." Videl silenced his idiocy by gunning the throttle. The twin engines roared to life and sent Sharpener spilling to the floor.

"Look. This isn't a date." Videl said plainly. She was about to say more when another series of explosions lit up the horizon. "You see that." She pointed at the explosions. "That's where I'm heading. Somethings happening, and the people there may need help. So I'm going to help." Once they'd cleared the port, Videl opened the throttle more. Pointing the speed boat at the island in question, Videl prepared herself. She was going to fight the darkness. This was her time.

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((()))

"If you surrender now and tell me where my father is, I'll let you leave." He said calmly, still smiling. "This is my final offer. If this continues I'll be forced to kill you."

Gohan was drawn to Zangya, who had started laughing. "Funny, your father said something similar. And right now our boss is sending him to his grave. The only thing he did was lead us to you."

"What do you want with me?" Gohan asked. If he was going to get his father back, he would need to find out what their plan was.

"Nothing, you have already helped us" Zangya replied. "The only reason you're still alive is because out master wills it so. Lord Bojack wishes to thank the one who made it possible for us to return to the lower realm." Another jolt from Bujin's threads caused Gohan to shout out in pain again. "C'mon unleash that rage of yours and set him free. If it helps, your father is there with our lord."

The last comment Zangya made Gohan freeze. His father was with this Bojack person and he had the power to return him home. Before he could properly process this new revelation, his blood turned to ice. He could feel it; his friends had arrived. Krillen, Tien and Yamcha were here. He could feel the Distructo Disc freeing him from his bondage. Gohan dropped to his knees once he was freed, another presence had filled his soul. It was his father, he felt pained and tortured but it was definitely Goku.

"No Gohan don't listen to them" Goku's voice called out again.

Looking around he saw his friends engaging this Hera threat and they were not faring well. "Stop it." He said, his voice shaking with anger and sadness. Krillen attempted to fight the female; Zangya, and was struck down rather easily. She picked him up by the throat and held him off the floor. "I said, Stop it." Gohan repeated. Bujin lashed out with more threads attempting to bind the demi-Saiyan once more. Another surge of energy through them, eliciting yet another scream from the teen.

Kogu, rendering Yamcha unconscious turned to the boy and drew his sword again. "Lord Bojack said we can't kill the boy but maybe Killing his pals will get him mad enough for it to work." Walking up to Zangya holding the struggling Krillen, Kogu raised his sword threateningly. Electricity began to crackle from Gohan.

"No more."

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((()))

"Can we leave already?" Sharpener asked anxiously. He was frightened, that much was obvious. He was trying to put on a brave front but he was failing miserably, and frankly it was driving Videl nuts. "no one's here. Can we leave now?"

"If no one is here, what's making the ground shake?" Videl replied, her voice giving away her frustration. A loud yell rang out, Videl's head whipped round to the direction it came from. "Someone's in trouble, and we need to help if we can." She continued to climb up the dune obscuring her view of whatever was happening.

"This is crazy. Look Videl, I don't care who your father is. We need to get out of here." Sharpener cowered when Videl shot him a glare. "Hercule's back on the island, if we go up there without him we will be killed." He added quietly.

"Go then." Videl said returning to her climb. "I can do this by myself." She watched out of the corner of her eye as Sharpener began to fret. After a small pause, he followed Videl somewhat sheepishly.

Reaching the top, Videl saw the cause of all the explosions, lights and wind. There was a fight going on. One she could not quite comprehend. Blue people with orange hair were standing over the fighters who had left the tournament and a young boy with golden hair was being tortured by them. The image clicked in Videl's mind. Being surrounded by talk and replays of the Cell Games for the last few years, the Delivery Boy was almost a familiar sight. But this, this was nothing like the Cell Games footage. With every scream she could feel the ground move beneath her, his anguish seemed to resonate within her.

"Videl we should go get your dad. Don't you think?" Sharpener asked. Videl looked for him and found the blonde cowering just beneath the crest of the dune.

"There is no time. They look hurt, it's up to us to help them." Videl pulled the long haired blonde to his feet and readied herself to spring into action. She had barely taken a step when an overwhelming force threw her and her companion painfully to the floor.

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((()))

"No more." The son of Goku said threateningly.

"You hear that?" Zangya said to Krillen. "He wants it to end. That means, you die."

Before she could strike or Kogu could fell his sword, Krillen threw his knee into his captures face. Zangya released him and clutched her face, angry eyes bore into the diminutive monk. The attack had drawn the attention of the other three Hera. Krillen rolled backward onto his feet, brought his hands to his face and screamed. "Solar Flare."

Bright light filled the bay, with a force greater than the sun. In the searing light, Krillen grabbed a wounded Yamcha and started to fly to safety. "Tien Run." He cried.

Gohan could sense Tien flying away with Krillen at a steady pace. They were giving him the space to finish this, to truly flex his power without worry that they would get hurt. But that idea had one flaw, Gohan could feel two small powers. They were on the far side of the island heading this way. Still they were way too close to the fighting. What were they doing here? Gohan reasoned that they were from the tournament, but he couldn't dwell on it for long as the female Hera barked out more orders.

"Kill them" Zangya shouted, she was still rubbing her eyes.

Energy coursed through Gohan's bindings, but it wasn't Bujin this time, it was Gohan's. With a scream that seemed to go beyond sound all the threads snapped and dissipated. Zangya seemed frozen with shock as Gohan made eye contact with her. Kogu dashed toward the unshackled Saiyan, bringing his sword to bear at Gohan's head. The teen caught the blade without taking his from the orange haired female. He smiled as her shock morphed into fear.

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((()))

Winds picked up around their quarry and he let out another yell. This time erupting in golden flames. Lightning reigned down and stuck the screaming teen. Kogu struggled vainly to recover his sword from Gohan's grasp. His efforts proved fruitless however, Gohan effortlessly snapped the blade leaving its owner shocked. Kogu stared at what remained of his blade, it stopped just fifteen centre metres above the hilt. So transfixed was he that he didn't even notice what happened to the rest of the blade. Like Gohan, one second it was there the next it was gone. His thoughts didn't get much further as pain suddenly radiated from his abdomen. Looking down, Kogu saw the missing blade protruding from his gut. A grim chuckle escaped him, the he collapsed to the ground.

Bujin and Bido dashed forward to repeat their proven strategy of double teaming and overwhelming the Saiyan. This time however, Zangya couldn't see an opportunity to strike. What she did see terrified her. Her two comrades closed in and attempted to subdue him, their attacks seemed to pass straight through. The Hera watched as the boy suddenly sprung to life. With a single sweeping kick her brethren were cleaved in two, their remnants exploding into dust removing their existence completely. All the while those terrifying eyes remained fixed upon her.

Zangya's own eyes began darting back and forth frantically. She needed to escape, to buy time until her lord and mentor arrived. Surely the boys rage had grown enough to facilitate this. She paused, noticing at the edge of the battlefield, two small faces. Children, about the boys age. Without a further thought the lone survivor made her move toward them.

Moving as fast as she could Zangara closed on the new arrivals. They appeared weak and pathetic. Innocent local denizens, perfect for hostages. The pigtailed girl was staring at her, it seemed like the human couldn't believe what she was seeing. A single moment before she reached her target, pain became her world. She had been stopped dead by the Saiyans arm, it was wedged into her gut. Looking over the golden boy she noticed that he had moved them back. He had gotten them clear of danger, incapacitated her and she hadn't even seen him move.

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((()))

Videl sat up rubbing her head. It seems Sharpener had broken her fall somewhat and was lying behind her, unconscious. She looked back to where the Delivery Boy had been, what she saw left her with mixed feelings of awe and terror. He was no longer bound. Standing before him was the large blue one with half a sword in his hand and the rest protruding from his gut. Videl felt like she was going to be sick, yet she could not take her eyes of the horrific scene in front of her. Suddenly the two other blue males appeared before the golden fighter. His position had changed as well; the boy was slowly lowering his leg as one would after performing a kick. It was just before they exploded that Videl noticed the two blue males were actually in pieces. Bile threatened to spill from her, she had never seen such brutality.

What truly frightened her though, was the boy's eyes. She could barely see his face but even from this vantage she could feel the coldness behind them. Following his gaze, she locked eyes with the blue female. Videl could see the same fear which she herself was feeling, beyond that she could see something more frightening; Hope. She drew a sharp breath as the woman seemed to disappear, it was driven from her as she landed hard on her back. Sharpener let out a grunt next to her. Looking up, she saw the flame haired female staring at her, a mere metre from them. Her eyes no longer dancing with the ruthless hope, they we instead filled with confusion and pain. Dropping hey gaze slightly Videl could see why.

The golden fighter was positioned between them, shielding them. His left arm was imbedded in the blue woman's stomach, her lithe form folded over wound the intruding limb. The Delivery Boy's next strike to the blue woman's face made Videl cringe, she didn't see him swing his arm but the noise was deafening and Videl could feel it in her bones. A second later the woman was sailing across the island and the boy was nowhere to be seen.

Turning to sharpener, Videl was about to confirm with him that they weren't dreaming when she noticed that he was unconscious. Great, the fool must have fainted. The unnatural wind pushed Videl back into a prone position over the blonde. She needed to get him out of here, before they really got hurt. Picking her up and grabbing her companion, Videl started to make her way back to the boat which brought them to this insanity.

Videl struggled with her cargo back down to their beached boat. In his unconscious state, Sharpener wasn't much help but if she was honest Videl actually preferred him this way. "come on, almost there." She said to herself. Arriving at the craft, Videl shrugged the dead weight off her shoulder causing the blonde to settle in what looked like an uncomfortable position in the stern of the craft. She quickly darted to the front. Using all her strength, Videl managed to edge the boat back into the water. Once the bow was pointed toward open water, the young Satan hoped in, passing Sharpener on the way to the helm. Before she could ignite the engines however, another blast erupted from behind her. Turning to face it, Videl's eyes grew wide. A golden wall approached them, it looked like fire but a greater intensity. This was it, she was going to die. Her last act was to shield the unwitting Sharpener; it was her fault he was here anyway. "I tried mother." She clenched her eyes as the wave hit them. "I'm sorry."

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((()))

The constant sensation of pain from Gohan's strike at least braced her for the next one. The punch made her head ring and her whole body hurt as she sailed across the islands interior. Upon landing the Hera thought she would be granted the mercy of death, an escape from this monster. Even her master, Bojack, wasn't this powerful. But it was not to be.

"Where is my dad?" the voice was cold and hollow.

"I don't know" Zangya struggled to speak. Her struggling grunts became screams as Gohan picked her up and pushed her against the trunk of a nearby tree. "Lord Bojack has him." She cried and the grip he was holding her with loosened. "Look, we were in the next world. Fighting to keep from being imprisoned again. The Kai's champion was strong but not strong enough for the five of us. So he started calling for help. Your help." Zangya saw her words were having an effect on the monster before her. "His wishes seemed to granted as the walls of the world began to bend and led us to you. You drew us here."

"That makes no sense." The boy replied angrily, tightening his grip once more.

"Hey, don't ask me kid. I've spent the last thousand years trapped inside a star. All I know is I was supposed to make you angry. So you would open the walls." The Hera explained. She could see the gears moving in the boy's mind. Attempting to capitalise on this she added. "Let me go and I'll tell you how to save him. Just don't kill me."

"I gave you and your friends a chance to deal. To do the right thing." Gohan's eyes narrowed on her. "You've tortured my father, my friends and myself just to get me angry. How can I trust you?" Zangya was about to hold his father a leverage over the boy but he continued speaking. "You have already told me how to save him so what do I need you for now?" his power flared dangerously as he dropped her and allowed her to slump to the floor. The Hera knew she was going to die now. She closed her eyes and braced herself, but the end never came. The boy instead spoke softly. "I want you to sit here. Do not move from this spot, Understand?" She looked up at him and nodded her head. She was confused but didn't want to provoke this beast. He turned and walked to the water.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

His father was trapped, being beaten and tortured. An old Guilt rose up in him. Zangya had said that his dad had needed him, pleaded for him. For his help. Gohan steeled himself, this time he was not going to let him down. He would save his father. Gohan let go, the walls holding back his power shattered and it began to roll off his in waves. The ocean was pushed back, winds swept around him and the sky grew darker. A loud shout seemed to break the sky itself as Gohan's energy burst forth the wall of golden light rolled across the island. He was approaching the height of his power when the air in front of him began to ripple and twist. A fist lashed out from nowhere and struck him in the face, causing him to haunch over slightly. A deep maniacal laughter rang out over the beach.

"Ahh, it feels good to breathe real air again. Thank you Gohan." The new arrival said. "You have freed me. Goku said that it was all your doing, so I absolutely had to meet you." Laughter rang out again but this time it was not the creature, Bojack. It was Gohan himself.

"Your henchmen said that you were trying to use me to escape your imprisonment." Gohan was still chuckling while he spoke. "She said you needed to torture me and my father to get here. I'm sure my father would have warned you." His laughter began again in earnest. Bojack stared at the laughing teen, his face full of rage and disgust. "You think I've granted you freedom. You have only guaranteed your own destruction."

* * *

A/N: Wow, this story seems to have gather a bit of a following. Thank you for all the positive responses to it. This chapter is longer than the previous ones but it is only half of the events I planned to cover. The next chapter will be the culmination of the fight and the fallout which follows. Some of the guest reviews posed questions or suggestions that I would like to address:

Firstly, Goku's side of things will be explored but this is primarily a Gohan/Videl story so things will be explained as they learn them. That's not to say that all Goku's parts will involve the pair, it's just I'd rather not use a Trunks time travel Deus ex Machina story technique (the group finding out about the specific threat long before it presents itself).

Secondly, an anonymous reviewer asked for Videl and Hercule to be humiliated and publicly shamed in this segment. I understand the reasons behind wanting Videl to loose against Uampo but my thoughts are that she needs to be lifted up before the Icarus symbolism can work properly. Hercule will get his just deserts but I will be later in the story.

And finally, I've mentioned that my updating will be slightly erratic. I live in Australia and work in the mining industry, that involves me flying to literally the middle of nowhere. Seriously the nearest town is over 500km (310miles) away. Working a 12hr day everyday I'm there leaves me little time to write onsite but I will endeavour to update every time I return home. I apologise if it annoys or irritates but I promise you that I won't abandon/hiatus the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is a Fan-fiction. Dragonball, Z, GT and Super are the property of Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

Chapter 6

* * *

"You think I've granted you freedom. You have only guaranteed your own destruction."

Gohan's laughter died down and he faced the Hera's leader. "Where is my father?" He asked coldly.

"He's around here somewhere, I'm sure." Bojack replied, causally waving his hand. "He used that transmission trick of his to run away when you opened the door for me. He fights the battles of the Kais and runs when death looms over him. Your father is a coward." Bojack raised a hand to strike Gohan again.

"Gohan." Goku's pained voice drifted over the wind. "You need to stop him Gohan. He can't be allowed to roam free."

Gohan's arm twitched, the scar on his shoulder seemed to burn. "Sure, dad." He lifted is face to look his opponent in the eye. "I won't let you down this time."

Bojack brought his fist down, it landed heavily against the teens face. The blow caused Gohan to hunch slightly but the boy didn't take his eyes off the Hera. Strike after strike rained onto the young Saiyan, their ineffectiveness caused Bojack's rage to increase. The Blue alien was losing his reason to his anger, Gohan could see this. He had been in that situation before; he could only imagine what his adversary was thinking. He had fought the god's chosen one, and along with his brethren, had beaten him down. Now a simple boy challenged him. "You will kneel before me. We are the last of the Hera and soon we will rule, not only this realm but the other world too. All creation will serve the five of us."

Bojack's tirade was cut short by more laughter. "You mean two, right? There are only two of you left."

Bojack's rage subsided slightly, morphing into confusion. He looked around the ruined landscape, attempting to find any trace of his kin. The flame red hair of Zangya caught his attention. She was sitting, slumped against a tree, staring at the boy; terrified. Not at all like the beautiful banshee who had been at his side not an hour ago, it was almost a shell of what she was. "Zangya, come here." Gohan straightened up again.

The Saiyan teen was almost smiling when she didn't move. "Zangya. You will do as I command. Come here now." Bojack repeated. His tone becoming cold and hinted violence. Gohan shifted his gaze too look at her from the corner of his eyes before looking back at Bojack. Zangya seemed to be shaking, and to Gohan, Bojack couldn't be certain who she was more scared of. "You have nothing to fear from this whelp." Bojack calmly told her. "Come here."

((()))((()))((()))((())((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Zangya got to her feet but hesitated when she went to take a step toward her lord. Shaking off the worry which bothered her, the flame haired Hera began her march toward him. Things were back to normal. Her Lord Bojack had arrived, he'd destroy the kid. Another worried plagued her though, how angry her lord would be when he found out about the loss of the others.

"I thought you may have turned against me." Bojack said to her, a dark glint passing across his eyes.

"Never my lord, I will always serve you." Zangya bowed while answering. A twitch from Gohan caused her to flinch. Even with Bojack near her, she couldn't shake the fear she felt when looking at him.

"Then help me destroy this pest and we can continue with our plan." She looked to her master and was about to inform him of the others fate, when he continued speaking. "The two of us shall claim our rightful place, we will topple the Kais and rule over all." His eye's narrowed. "Now are you ready to serve."

"I'm only here to serve you, my lord." The shorter Hera bowed deeper.

"You should have stayed put." The cold voice of the boy broke her revere. Zangya's eyes widened as she looked at Gohan. His face was contorted in anger and disgust, he looked truly fearsome. Looking at him made her insides cold. If it weren't for Bojack being with her, she'd probably have fled. "You would have survived." That statement broke the hanging tension and everyone burst into movement. Bojack began with a heavy left strike, this time however, the attack was blocked. The boy pulled back his own left arm and a glow began to pulse in his hand. Zangya felt someone grab her. looking down, she noticed that Bojack had used his free hand to grab her and pull her between the two. Just as the boy attacked.

'You should have stayed put' Gohan's words echoed through her mind as she watched the boy's hand extend out and press against her chest. Bojack had also put his own hand against her back, the power building there began to burn her. The searing pain were proving Gohan's words true. As her eyes met the young Saiyans, Zangya noticed the sadness they contained. Then, a sudden bright flash signalled her end to this life. It was quick, she didn't even feel it.

((()))((()))((()))((())((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Gohan could feel the energy Bojack was building behind Zangya. He could see the pain it caused her as her comrade readied the attack. It was sick, how could a person treat their teammate like this. He ensured the energy he released vaporised the girl. He didn't want to kill her, but if he must he made sure that her end was painless. The power he'd used had been that great that, not only did it consume her, it overwhelmed Bojack's Ki attack and shot the mercenary across the island. This was going to end now and, unlike Zangya's death, Bojack would feel it.

Familiar powers were making their way toward the fight. Piccolo and Vegeta were on their way. Gohan sighed slightly, the last thing this situation needed was Vegeta. Shooting forward, Gohan caught Bojack as the tyrant was still getting to his feet. A punch in his stomach and a cross to his head sent the last Hera back into the ground again. "Your terror ends here and now." Gohan cupped his hands to his side. "Kame Hame." He said slowly as Bojack rose again, facing him and began laughing. "Haaa." The blue beam erupted from his palms, completely enveloping the Hera. Pushing more power into the attack caused it to triple in size. Bojack's laughter turned to screams of agony. The young Saiyan was deliberate in the amount of power he put into the attack, he wanted to imbed the feeling in the tyrant. Gohan directed the energy away from the planet and into the sky. The screaming seamed to grow in intensity as Bojack's body began to succumb to the attack. It culminated in an explosion in the sky, which turned the creaming into silence broken only by the soft waves lapping at the shore. "It's over." Gohan said quietly to himself.

Letting the transformation fall, Gohan turned around. "Dad." He shouted, while attempting to sense him. He could feel Piccolo and Vegeta getting closer, he wanted to talk to his father before they arrived. He had so many things to say. "Dad, where are you?" He felt Goku's power ebb, it was so familiar that he felt a joy well up inside him. His dad, his dad was home. Running to the source, Gohan found Goku lifting himself up. He looked broken, the signature fighting outfit was in tatters but he was here; Alive. Increasing his pace Gohan leapt at his sire, enveloping him in a hug.

"Well done Gohan, I'm so proud of you." Goku said returning the hug. "I knew you could do it." Pride welled within the teen at hearing his father's praise. The pride was soon met with the guilt he had been carrying.

"Dad, I'm so sorry." Gohan blurted out stepping away from his father. "If I'd just done what you asked, I could have beaten him and you wouldn't have-"

"That's enough son." Goku cut across. "It's not your fault that I haven't been around." Gohan tried to explain himself when Goku continued. "You made a mistake, we all do sometimes." The elder Saiyan sighed. "Even me." Gohan watched as his dad started to shift uncomfortably. "Listen Gohan, when I took cell away that day. I accidently, sort of, blew up King Kai's planet. After you defeated Cell, King Kai explained to me that his world was some sort of magic seal. All the Kai's planets together hold the different realms of reality together. With one of the planets gone, things are starting to fall apart."

Gohan was staring at his father in disbelief. Was that what the Hera meant when they said they needed him to draw them there? The shimmering he'd seen, that must be what his dad is talking about. "Those people, those Hera. You were fighting them in otherworld weren't you?" Gohan asked eager to clarify. Goku nodded. "I could sense you. Before the others came. That's what drew me here."

Goku seemed surprised to hear this. His face grew concerned. "That shouldn't be possible, the Supreme Kai told me that we still had time before things got bad enough for that to happen." Gohan had never heard of a Supreme Kai but listened intently as Goku kept speaking. "He told me I only needed to worry about those who have been set free because of damage I caused. Bojack and his group are the latest ones to escape."

"How many people have you had to fight?" Gohan asked, his concern showing.

Goku looked thoughtfully at his son. "Hmm, Bojack's group would make it six, I think." Gohan's guilt returned ten-fold. "Hey, don't look like that. He has been the first one who has given me any real trouble, and both the Supreme Kai and King Kai have been helping me train. I'd say I'm as strong as you are now, but after seeing how easily you defeated Bojack, I think you may still beat me." Goku said ruffling the teens hair. Gohan had forgotten how much his father could soothe him, make him feel like everything was, and would be, okay.

"Man, mom is going to lose it when she finds out you're alive." The young Saiyan said laughing slightly. "I've never seen the dragon scared before, but when it said you couldn't be brought back and wouldn't say why, she threatened to turn it into a winter wardrobe."

"Yeah, that sound like Chichi." Goku said rubbing the back of his head. "The Kai's have bound me to the otherworld until this mess is over. I'm actually surprised I'm still here." He added, looking around. "But, tell her that I'll get home as quick as I can. I really miss her, you too. I can't wait to sit down and have some of her delicious food again."

"I can help." Gohan blurted out. "If you'll come home sooner, I'll fight with you." He looked pleadingly at his father's face. "So much has happened. Dad, mom had another." Gohan was interrupted by the arrival of Vegeta.

"Kakarot." Vegeta sneered as he landed. "So you have finally returned, and not dead I see. We can finally settle the score between us, but not before you explain to me where you have been and who your boy was fighting." He glared at Gohan.

"Oh hey Vegeta." Goku said waving a hand. Both Gohan and Goku noticed that his hand was glowing an ethereal blue. He looked back to Gohan. "It seems I need to go. Thank you for the offer to help, but I need you to look after your mother. She'll get lonely, I'm sure." He ruffled Gohan's hair again. "I'll see you soon, okay."

"Wait dad." Gohan started. He wanted to tell his father about Goten but again was interrupted by Vegeta.

"Where do you think you're going Kakarot. You can't run away again; you still owe me a fight. It's not over between us."

Goku was glowing brightly now and seemed to be slowly dematerialising. "Dad, you have-." Gohan tried to say again but Goku faded away into the rippling air. "-Another son." The boy's voice falling flat.

"Gah, tell me boy, what happened here?" Gohan felt Vegeta's hand grab his shoulder as the prince walked up behind him.

((()))((()))((()))((())((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Gone again. Even if his father had caused this trouble as he said, Gohan had played a part in it. Goku was fighting to fix things and protect him, protect his family and he didn't even know that the family had a new member. That he had another reason to fight, to get home safe. Gohan could hear Vegeta yelling at him, he could feel the hand gripping his shoulder. "I said, what happened here? Where is Kakarot?" Vegeta repeated gruffly. The hand on his shoulder tightened its hold.

Gohan snapped. Grasping the offending hand, he jerked it forward, pulling the prince of Saiyans closer while simultaneously throwing his elbow back into Vegeta's oncoming form. He could hear the air being driven from the older fighter as he spun around and delivered a kick which sent the prince sailing across the already ruined island. Images flashed through Gohan's mind. Vegeta fighting with his father when he first arrived, saying that Goku was dead and no one could challenge him when they were returned from Namek, his arrogant attitude when they were training in the hyperbolic time chamber. In every instant, Vegeta had made his personal issues centre stage. Now, this time, he had ruined Gohan's chance of telling his father something truly important. Just so he could posture some more. Watching as Vegeta began to control his flight, Gohan narrowed his eyes. The prince of the Saiyan race was going to learn what happens when he messes with the teens family.

Hovering unaided, Vegeta whipped some saliva off his chin. His hand also showed the slight trace of blood. The scowl that form on his face left Gohan smiling inside. "You want to take your father's place boy." The prince spat. Golden light bursting from him and he turned Super. "My training has been at an intensity you couldn't possibly hope to match. I had hoped to test the new heights of my strength against Kakarot when I felt his power here, but I guess you are the next best thing." The smug smile he usually wore was present, the sight of it caused Gohan's blood to boil. "Tell me, what gave you the courage to finally fight me. Did seeing your idiot father inspire some confidence?"

"Shut up." Gohan's voice was low and even.

"Answer me." Vegeta shouted, he seemed to be growing more frustrated by the teens stoic attitude. "I am Vegeta, prince of the Saiyan race and you will."

"I am Gohan, of Earth." Gohan said quietly, cutting off the angry royal. His own power spiking as he spoke. "You are going to learn a lesson tonight Vegeta." He stared straight at his father's rival. "I've tried to teach you this before. What happens when you put your own pride above my family's happiness." Vegeta began to laugh. This was the last straw for the teen. He vanished. Vegeta stopped laughing and began to search for the boy. Gohan's voice seemed to float out of nowhere. "This time I will make sure the message sinks in."

((()))((()))((()))((())((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Vegeta could not believe his luck. First Kakarot had returned and though he was unable to fight his long-time rival, the brat seemed more than willing to step in. He had barely had to provoke the young punk either. Too long had Vegeta been stuck in that gravity chamber, fighting robotic partners. Every attempt to get the boy to spar had been rebuked, this was his chance to see how his training had paid off.

His search for his youthful opponent ended abruptly as a punch from the newly corporeal Gohan snapped Vegeta's head to one side. The subsequent series of body shots had the Saiyan stumbling back from the sheer force alone. Recovering enough to grasp the arms of his teenage attacker, Vegeta allowed himself to sneer at the kid; thinking that the boy would be surprised that he could be retrained by the older fighter. What he saw though was enough to shock him. The brat hadn't even transformed. This momentary lapse in concentration cost him greatly when Gohan hopped up and, using his trapped arms as leverage, implanting both legs into Vegeta's stomach. The boy moved at such a speed that the prince barely saw it happen.

As he struggled to shake off the latest pain, Gohan phased out again. Vegeta forced himself into a defensive posture and began to sense out the boy energy again. It was easier than the older Saiyan thought. In fact, it seemed to be everywhere. He spun around, still finding nothing. Suddenly it hit him, the twerp was playing with him. A child's training exercise. Rage boiled over within him, he would not be made a fool of like this. Energy building in his hand, the enraged prince spun and unleashed it directly behind him. As the attack waned and the smoke cleared, he saw he was nearly face to face with the young Saiyan.

Gohan stood at the front of a 'V' shaped rise in the ground. The surrounding area had been ripped away by the force Vegeta had put into the attack but the area behind the boy was unscathed. Vegeta's rage choked when he saw Gohan's face. The boy was now transformed into a Super Saiyan and the focus that was present in his eyes told Vegeta that this was not a spar or a friendly contest at all.

The motion was felt. He saw the attack coming. He knew what he needed to do, but he could not move fast enough. Gohan's punch sailed straight through his guard and into his face. It made his head swim. Two more impacted his ribs, breaking at least one. A ferocious kick sent him skyward only for a hand to grab his ankle and violently pull him back to the ground again.

Vegeta opened his eyes to see Gohan standing over him. This was not over; he would show this whelp what it cost to humiliate a Saiyan elite. Before he could move however, Gohan's foot impacted his chest. Blood sailed from his mouth as he felt more ribs break. "I could destroy you right now Vegeta." Gohan said in a pained voice. "It would be easy; I wouldn't even break a sweat. I don't need to train my body to the extremes you do. My power is not bound to my body; it comes from my soul." Gohan drew a deep breath, Vegeta could tell he was at the verge of tears. "I wanted to tell my father he has another son. One waiting, what could be a lifetime, to meet him." The boy's gaze grew dark. "And what did you want to say? Our fight isn't over. I'll become the strongest Saiyan. That sound about right?" Gohan removed his foot off Vegeta chest and let his transformation fall. "You have been banging on about that for years. The others have let you because you were right, sort of."

Vegeta groaned in a mixture of pain and anger. Who was this brat to think he could pontificate to him? It was his birthright to become the strongest, to become the Saiyan of legend. "You were right in that the Saiyans are powerful. But you don't even consider me a true Saiyan do you?" Vegeta was about to reply scathingly but received another kick before he could. Pain radiated from his chest again. "The Saiyans are the greatest race that we know of. You aren't the greatest but your race is, isn't that enough?" Gohan leant closer to him. "If your pride comes between my father and his family again Vegeta, I will fight you until you are incapable of fighting ever again. I promise you, no senzu bean will be able to fix you."

Vegeta simply stared at the boy. Through the many years and many fight that they had been through together he had never heard such an unveiled threat levelled against him. The forgiving demeanour which so characterised both the boy and his father alike was completely absent. The warrior before him was exactly that, it was like a mask had been drawn over the happy child and the cold calculating look which Kakarot sometimes wore replaced it. Vegeta simply nodded.

"I don't want you to use any of Bulma's healing devices Vegeta." Gohan said standing tall, his mask falling as he did. "It wouldn't be much of a lesson if you didn't have time to reflect." He added and a laugh broke out from somewhere behind Vegeta. The wounded prince let out a growl, he knew the Namekian was there, the humans too. They were close enough to hear Gohan's last remark, it was almost too much humiliation to bear. Lifting himself up from the ground, Vegeta faced the boy. Gohan was walking toward the Namekian but stopped once Vegeta had made it to his feet.

"Gohan." He said nodding his head slightly and took to the sky. The pain was excruciating but not life threatening, he decided to fly south and find a place where he could recover without the prying eyes or asinine babble of anyone else. He couldn't help repeating the words Gohan had said to him. 'The Saiyans are the greatest race that we know of. You aren't the greatest but your race is, isn't that enough?'. To Vegeta the answer was both yes and no

((()))((()))((()))((())((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Gohan felt Vegeta begin to rise, he didn't feel threatening though. The teen stopped walking toward his mentor but did not turn to face the prince. It had pained him to do that to Vegeta but not as much as it would hurt telling his mother what had transpired today. "Gohan." Vegeta said before leaving. Gohan smiled slightly at the respectful gesture. It was the first time that Vegeta had referred to him by his name, in his presence anyway. The silence after didn't last though, as soon as Vegeta was out of earshot Krillen filled the void left behind.

"Whoa Gohan what happened? Piccolo revives us after the blue ones attacked and you're beating up Vegeta. What's more you sent him to him room." Krillen almost exploded with laughter at the imagery.

"Not quite, we just had a few old issues to work out." Gohan reasoned, not making eye contact with the group. "But thanks for your help earlier." He quickly added, attempting to steer the conversation. "They had some sneaky tricks." The teen brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head, hoping the deft change of subject would work.

"We really didn't do much." Tien supplied. "It didn't take long for us to become nothing but a liability." Krillen joined the tri-clops in his sullen look.

"No, you guys did great. Seriously, once I got going they weren't that strong. They just worked really well as a team." Gohan politely reasoned. "I had to take a page from Freeza when I fought them."

"What? Use more power?" Krillen joked.

"Yep." Gohan chuckled. "If it had of been a fair fight, I'm sure you could have done a lot better."

"I notice you didn't say that they could have done worse." Piccolo said evenly. The three humans looked surprised for a second at this observation. Their attitudes varied upon digesting it. Tien looked at Gohan with a serious face but acceptance in his eyes and Yamcha seemed enraged. Krillen however, had a frustrated look about him. His eyes closed and a singular finger tapped his forehead.

"Is that so Gohan. Is that what you think of your friends? Mighty Super Gohan doesn't think his friends are tough enough?" Sarcasm dripping of the monk's words. "Krillen's only use now is a distraction. The comic relief. A side-"

"No Krillen, it's not like that." Gohan countered cutting his short friend off. "You have always been the comic relief."

Krillen simply stared at Gohan while the other burst into raucous laughter. Even Piccolo was chuckling. The short martial artist joined in once the joke had truly hit home. "Not cool bro, I thought we were friends." He said in a fake pout."

"we are, we are." He reassured his buddy. "Look there is a lot to cover. Let's head to the lookout, there are some things I want to ask Dende."

"Like what Goku was doing here?" Piccolo inquired.

"What?" Both Tien and Yamcha shouted.

"He was here?" Krillen asked Gohan. The teen could practically feel the hope his own heart had echoed earlier.

Donning his own travelling cloak, Gohan simply looked skyward. "Come on guys. I'll explain everything." Lifting into the air, Gohan began the long flight to the lookout. Hopefully Dende would be able to shed a bit more light on what was going on.

((()))((()))((()))((())((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

The darkness enveloped her, invaded her. Videl tried to move but she felt constricted, like her arms and legs were bound. Was this death? Where were the long dead? Where was her mother? Why did she still ache? A distant voice garnered her attention. "- but we are hopeful Mr Satan." Her dad, what was he doing here? Panic shot through her. Was her father dead too? Her panic seemed to be reflected back at her by the surrounding darkness, it was becoming almost suffocating. Videl tried to fight against her confinement, to thrash about but this only succeeded in developing further panic.

Tears wan ted to fall, but were unable to. Videl refused it. She had made a promise, she would never let the darkness overpower her, let it overwhelm her. She was stronger than this, stronger than it. A light began to shine within her, calming her. Her ears caught the sound of rain and Videl knew everything would be okay. The light within brightened forcing the blackness back. Holding it at bay. The voice from earlier sounded again. "Please Mr. Satan. Let us do our jobs. Your daughter will be fine. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"You listen here. Do you know who I am? I'm the Champ. The Galactic Champ. The destroyer of Cell. Now do your work before I show you what I showed him." Videl groaned, she hated when her father was like this. Pain suddenly jolted through her, her eyes shot open. Medical instruments invaded her senses, the beeps of the equipment, the needles in her skin. Videl could swear she could feel the saline solution entering her. Hercule noticed the change in her condition and Videl's pain increased exponentially as he wrapped her in an embrace. "Videl. Sweetpea. Are you okay? Don't worry daddy is here." The champ cooed.

"Dad." Videl said weakly. "What happened?"

"You were hurt in an explosion. That Sharpener boy rescued you." Hercule said before becoming slightly angry. "You know you aren't allowed to have boyfriends Videl. So what were you doing in a boat with that boy?"

Videl's head hurt but she was sure she heard her father correctly. "Dad, sharpener didn't save me."

"Of course he did. I saw him carrying you up the road." Hercule stated "once the fights were reorganised because those cowards fled rather than face me, people noticed the terrorists beginning an attack outside the arena."

"Terrorists? What are you talking about?" Videl asked, thoroughly confused.

"And what were you thinking trying to stop them by yourself? If that Sharpener boy hadn't of been there you could have died." Her dad continued completely ignoring the wounded girl. "I already spoke with him. He must have gone easy on you during the junior competition, but don't worry I set him straight. I told him he's got to train under me and meet my criteria before he can date my daughter. Losing a match on purpose isn't enough to impress my Sweetpea." Videl could feel her head beginning to throb, whether it was from her injuries or her father's antics she was unsure. "The media has been hounding me, asking if you're alright-"

"Maybe you should go tell them I'm fine dad." Videl suggested hopefully. "I'm not going anywhere, right doc?" she added to the physician, who was nodding his head emphatically.

"Yeah, you're right." Hercule said, puffing his chest out and heading out the door. As it closed Videl could hear the cries for answers and the clicks of camera shutters.

"Please doctor, lock the door. I don't think I can deal with him at the moment." Videl sighed, shifting uncomfortably in her bed.

"Of course Ms. Satan, perhaps now I can actually do a proper examination. Find out what these 'terrorists' did to you." The doctor reply locking the door.

"They weren't terrorists." Videl said defiantly, wincing at the pain speaking produced.

"I agree." The doctor said as he adjusted her anaesthetics. "I have no idea what they used but I have been unable to detect any flammable liquids or accelerants but all the cuts you received have been cauterised. I don't understand it."

With the memories of her encounter fresh in her mind, the young Satan knew that there was a whole world she was unaware of. She would though, she would learn the secrets of what happened. Not now though. Videl could feel the drugs doing their work, she was starting to get sleepy. "I was there doc, and I barely understood what was happening." Videl's eyes began to droop, she once again heard the sound of rain. It lulled her into sleep, her confusion and worry fading away and a euphoria, which had nothing to do with the drugs, swept her off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: I had planned to publish this one slightly earlier but I got caught up with things over Easter. Sorry about that. As always I would like to thank those who took the time to review my work. RV in particular, in my draft I had written it as Zangya but for some reason while typing the name changed. Fixed that one straight away. Anyway I hope you like the conclusion to this conflict. Gohan and the rest of the Gang will be getting a firmer understanding of the challenges which will be confronting them in the next chapter, so for those who are saying that the plot is being revealed to slow the next chapter will be explanation heavy. Thanks again to all for taking the time to read my work.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is a Fan-fiction. Dragonball, Z, GT and Super are the property of Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

Chapter 7

Gohan was enjoying the flight toward the lookout. For all he could do, with all his strength, flying was one of the true pleasures he could indulge in. It didn't hurt anybody. It was just pure freedom. Like the six months he'd spent preparing for Piccolo's training, every choice was his and his alone, every consequence affect him and him alone. Gohan had wished, more than once, that his life would be more like his flights. As the lookout grew in the distance, reality took charge, reminding the teen of the serious matters which needed to be addressed. Even with all that was happening, Gohan felt lighter than he had in years. His heart was still elated, he'd spoken with his father but more than that, the talk had left the boy with a peace that he didn't think he'd feel again.

His feet touched down gently on the cool stone floor. He loved this place. The feeling he got when he was here, soothed him. Even more so now than he'd been forgiven, or rather he'd forgiven himself. It was the same feeling that he got when he was meditating by his favourite waterfall. Piccolo landed beside him, followed closely by Yamcha, Krillen and Tien. Dende was making his way over toward the group with a smiling Mr. Popo.

"Gohan it's good to see you." Earth's guardian announced "and it's good to see that I don't have to patch you up this time." The joke was accompanied with a gentle laugh.

"Yeah, you're right." Gohan replied, rubbing the back of his head. "But Krillen may need your help. I think his pride is still severely wounded." The rest of the group joined in the laughter.

"Very funny guys, but when I tell eighteen I didn't win any prize money, I may actually need it." Krillen countered morosely. The comment was met with more laughter.

Once the giggling had subsided, Piccolo cleared his throat. "So kid, care to tell us what happened? By the time I got there it was all over." Gohan faced his mentor. "I'm also keen to know what Goku was doing there. And where he disappeared to."

"I was watching from up here." Dende announced gaining the groups attention. "and before anything else is said, I would like to thank you. Your defended this world and not one innocent person was killed." The Guardian bowed slightly. "You truly are your father's son. He was right to be proud of you today, I am."

Gohan blushed slightly at the praise and smiled shyly. Piccolo rested a hand on his shoulder. "We all are kid." The Namekian's smile was warm and genuine. "But tell us, what was Goku doing there? He didn't look dead to me."

"What Goku's not dead?" Krillen blurted out. "Why didn't he stay?"

"Well." Gohan was unsure how to begin. He tried to order his thoughts to convey what he'd learnt to his friends. "Dad told me that when he took Cell away, he accidently destroyed the planet King Kai lives on. Because of that, the Kais have bound him to the otherworld so he can fix the problem." Looking around at his friends, he could see they were just as confused as he was. "The blue aliens." Continued Gohan. "They called themselves the last of the Hera. The leader; Bojack. Dad said that the Kais had trapped them, that they escaped whatever punishment or confinement they had been placed in."

Piccolo nodded in a sage like manner. "When Kami was still the Guardian, he had spoken to King Yemma about some of the special punishments which the Kais use to contain the truly dangerous creatures of the lower realm. If these Hera were bad enough to warrant this, then it's a good thing that you were there to stop them Gohan."

"So Goku's acting like some sort of prison guard for King Kai then?" Krillen said simply.

"I think there's more to it than that Krillen, Dad said that someone called the Supreme Kai was calling the shots up there." Gohan replied, trying to remember the details.

"Supreme Kai." Both Piccolo and Dende proclaimed loudly, the shock in their voices was unmissable.

"Uh, yeah. I think that's what he said." Gohan responded. "Who is this Supreme Kai?"

"The Supreme Kai is the one who watches over the entire galaxy Gohan." Dende explained. "King Kai is the North Kai right." The young guardian explained upon seeing Gohan's confusion. "There are also the South, West and East Kais. Each watching over their respective areas. The Supreme Kai watches over them all."

"But if he is, essentially the god of the gods, why then is he making my dad fight the escapees? Isn't that his job?" Gohan wondered aloud. There was something he was missing; he could feel it.

"That's not the only thing that concerns me." Dende said quietly. The assembled Z fighter looked at him curiously. "If Bojack and the other Hera had plans for this world, why was I not informed? Why didn't the Supreme Kai or even King Kai warn us?" The little green Namekian looked to Gohan. "Tell me Gohan, how did they get here?"

Gohan struggled to put what he had seen and felt into words. "I could sense them. On the island, there was a uh, sort of disturbance. It looked as though the air itself was rippling; like water." Gohan suddenly remember something his father had said. "Dad told me that because King Kai's planet had been destroyed and the seal was broken, reality itself would begin to fall apart. That must have been what I saw."

Piccolo didn't look convinced. "That still doesn't explain why they came here." He looked to Gohan. "Is there anything else Goku said to you?" Gohan shook his head. The young Saiyan racked his mind to see if he had forgotten something, but nothing. Vegeta's arrival had ruined any chance of more conversation.

Dende spoke, his voice become more authoritative. "I am going to see King Yemma. I'm going to find out what is going on." He levelled a smile at the teen. "And what we can do to help. I want Goku back as much as the rest of you. You all work better as a team."

"Sounds like a plan." Krillen said before turning his attention to Gohan. "But Gohan, one more question. What happened between you and Vegeta?"

"I was trying to tell my dad about Goten." Gohan said softly, he looked to the floor.

"And he arrived with his feud with Goku, right?" Yamcha finished with a sigh.

Gohan nodded, his eyes darkened. "Every time. It happens every time. I've attacked him over it before but this time the odds were stacked in my favour." He allowed the tension to bleed from his. Yamcha walked up and placed a hand on the teens shoulder.

"Well, I hope you gave him one for me." The bandit said smiling.

"Afraid not Yamcha, you're going to need to get him on your own." Yamcha paled at the response.

"Ah never mind." He said shaking his head. "Anyway, I think I'm gonna go home. Sleep off this headache." Turning to Dende Yamcha continued. "If you need help, you know where to find me." Dende nodded and with that, Yamcha strolled to the edge and leapt off the side of the lookout.

"I'm going to pick up Chou Tzu." Tien said looking to Krillen. "We should tell Master Roshi what happened." Krillen nodded his agreement. "Thank you Gohan, yet again you stood up to massive threat to the peace of this world. You truly are your father's son."

"Don't be a stranger, bro." Krillen added and with a wave to Dende the two flew off the edge following their friend.

Piccolo watched the humans leave before returning his attention to his young disciple. "Are you okay kid?" He asked simply. The underlying concern was not lost on Gohan.

"I will be." The teen replied. "I just wish I had more time, there are so many things I wanted to say."

"You will." His oldest friend said comfortingly. "We know now that he didn't die at the Cell games, and thanks to you, he didn't die today either. You will see him again. I'm sure of it."

"Piccolo." Dende said interrupting the pair. "Could I ask you to remain here at the lookout while I'm gone. I don't know how long it will take to get to the bottom of what is going on and I would like someone to keep an eye out in my absence. With the events of today we are going to need a constant vigil."

"Of course." Said Piccolo.

"And you Gohan. You are welcome to rest here, but I think you should know that your mother has been quite upset since the televised start of the tournament. Your absence was noticed." Dende blanched slightly while looking to the east. "The things she was asking me to do." He shuddered. "I believe she would like to know that you are okay. When you do speak to her though, could you please inform her that the guardian of Earth is exactly that, not a dispenser of fates or punishments."

Gohan broke into a nervous laugh. "Sorry Dende, you know she means well."

"If she could mean well with a little less vitriol, it would be nice." Dende chuckled with the teen. "I will contact you when I have answers."

"Thank you Dende, Piccolo, Mr. Popo." Gohan nodded at each in turn. "Hopefully some good news will temper my mother." He took off into the sky, taking in the rush which came from his favourite activity he headed home.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Dende opened his eyes to the yellow clouds surrounding him. The light here seemed to emanate from everywhere, yet nowhere. As beautiful as this place was, the guardian of Earth disliked the feeling it gave him. He was reminded of his first time visiting this place, his death at the hands of Freeza. Yet, at the same time the gateway to the otherworld reminded him of his lookout. The yellow clouds, which he knew to be Nimbus cloud, gave off a hopeful air. Just not enough to drive away the painful memories he carried. As he walked toward King Yemma's gatehouse, the young Namekian extended an arm and ran a hand across some of the nearby cloud. It seemed to bounce joyfully at the interaction, causing a smile to come to his face.

"Those souls will soon be re-joining the cycle of Earth." King Yemma's voice boomed over the small Namekian. "As you can see they are rather excited about it." Dende turned to face the deity. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, young guardian." King Yemma said, while sipping on a giant cup of coffee.

Dende cleared his throat, he wasn't here on a social call. "I have come to ask about the souls who passed from Earth today. Not the human ones, they called themselves Hera." The guardian explained. "They were in an altercation today with Goku and Gohan."

"Goku." King Yemma let out a laugh. "I take it he sent them packing. But they didn't come through here. I haven't seen a Hera in over a thousand years."

Dende was shocked. "How is that possible. Gohan destroyed them. They died, I witnessed it." King Yemma's brow furrowed. "Goku told his son that the Kai's were using him for a task. This task put the Earth in great peril and if the souls that perished on Earth today didn't pass through here, where did they go?" King Yemma looked as frustrated as Dende felt. "I would ask your permission to be granted an audience with the Kai's. Preferably the North Kai. I am sure he knows what is happening." King Yemma stared critically at the Namekian. "King Yemma please, I cannot stand by when a denizen of the Earth and the very Earth itself is under threat. If the Kai's have intentions for either, I should have been informed." Dende said firmly.

A smile formed on the big deity. "You know; you have more of a spine than your predecessor. Okay, I will grant you a seat to the next plane."

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been." Chichi screamed. "Your brother and I sat down with your grandfather to watch the tournament, and what do I find, my son isn't even competing."

"Mom, they wanted to make me fight against children." The teen responded.

"Good, you are a child. It's a brilliant idea, and you thought you could be a delinquent and run off with your father's friends." Gohan began to protest but was stopped before he could start. "I saw them leave Gohan, don't try to deny it. Then the T.V. said that terrorists attacked near the arena. But I know better. You were showing off with the others. Weren't you? Well I hope you had fun Gohan because without the prize money from the tournament your hopes of going to the school of your dreams are dashed and-"

"I saw dad today." Gohan said softly, successfully stopping his mother's tirade. Goten's head perked up at this, Gohan was sure he had recognised the word dad. His mother had been almost religious in telling the young son tales of his daddy's exploits. Gohan himself had told a few bedtimes too.

"What?" Chichi whispered.

"I went to the tournament and they would only let me fight kids. It wouldn't have been fun or fair to them. I couldn't do it mom. I don't like bullies and fighting would have made me feel like one. But once the junior division started, I felt dad's energy. I went to the island you heard about on the news, but before I could find dad, I met some people looking for trouble." Chichi's brow furrowed. Seeing this, Gohan quickly elaborated his point. "They had been attacking dad. They were going to kill him."

Gohan watched as the gravity of his words hit his mother. "Kill him. You mean he is alive?" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yeah." He replied in tome equally soft. "After the fighting, I spoke with him. Mom, he misses you. He misses us. Dad isn't dead, he is doing a very important job for the Kais." He looked at his mother as he spoke the next part. "And when he is finished, he told me he is coming home." Gohan watched as his mother's eyes rolled back into her head. moving quickly, he caught her as she fainted.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))(((()))((()))((()))((()))

The scene around him was beautiful. It made the prospect of dying almost favourable, almost. Looking toward to the complex in front of him, Dende got his thoughts together. He needed to get answers, not just for his sake or the Earth's but for Gohan. His friend had been through so much, shouldered so much guilt for the last two years, he deserved the peace that came with knowledge. Taking a breath, the young Namekian made his way to the entrance.

The inside of the building was a flurry of activity. Spirits of many different species were diligently training, sparring and meditating. Dende knew that they were training themselves in order to receive the Kais special lessons. As the guardian walked through the building, he came face to face with a rather large Human. "Well what do we have here? It's not often we have a Namekian arrive here. If I'm not mistaken your people are a peaceful one." The large man smiled warmly. "Either way, my name is Olibu. It's my pleasure to welcome you to the North Kai's Training camp."

"Thank you." Dende said bowing respectfully. "But I am actually here in an official capacity. My mane is Dende and I am the current Guardian of Earth." Upon hearing this the giant Olibu made to bow deeply to him. "No please, you don't need to do that. But if you could direct me to King Kai, I would be most appreciative." Dende added with a smile of his own.

"Of course. He is this way, Goku has just returned from his latest battle so I'm sure they are having a meal." Olibu said leading the way.

Dende let out a hearty laugh. "That sound like Goku." Dende wondered as they walked if the otherworld even had enough food to sustain the Saiyan. It's not like anyone here needed to eat, aside from the Kais that is. As the pair walked to their destination Dende was amazed at the sheer number of fighters training here, their strength was impressive, yet it paled to the powers that the Earth currently had dwelling upon it. It didn't take long for Dende to sense his old friend. It was hardly a power you forget, especially when that same power was instrumental in saving you race. Turning a corner and walking into a lovely looking garden, Olibu directed him to a small structure on the other side. Thanking him and taking his leave, Dende crossed the courtyard. He was about to knock on the door of the smaller building when he heard a voice.

"Really King Kai, it wasn't my doing. They made their way to Earth and I just followed them through." It was Goku. A giddy joy welled up within the young Namekian as he heard him.

"So, they just ended up on Earth. Through no fault of your own. Why don't I believe that Goku?" The voice of the North Kai responded. Dende brought his hand up to knock on the door.

"I guess, either way it worked out okay, didn't it? Say is there any more food?" Dende could help but laugh at Goku's question. It worked at announcing his presence to the pair inside as the door he was standing before opened suddenly. The diminutive deity stood before his with Goku, sitting behind a mountain of empty plates. "Dende." Goku exclaimed as he stood up and made his way to the door. "It's good to see you. Wait, what are you doing here? You haven't died, have you?" The Saiyan questioned, a worried look crossing his face.

"No Goku, I am as alive as you are. Though your state of existence is slightly more surprising than mine. It is good to see you, alive and well." Dende looked to the North Kai. "Hello King Kai, I apologise for my unannounced arrival but after the events of today, I think we have some things to discuss." Dende waited for the Kai to invite him inside. After a few seconds of silence Dende decided to push the issue. "A party of Hera arrived on Earth, attempted to slay some of its denizens and my friend was forced to intervene in an issue, from what I am told, is an otherworld one. I think that I am owed an explanation, especially as you are using Goku for this task. He is under my charge as well, is he not?"

King Kai sighed. "Yes, you're right. Please come in." He stood to one side and allowed Dende to enter. "The Supreme Kai should be here shortly. Then we can go through everything."

"Sure." The little green guardian took a seat next to Goku, overlooking all the empty dishes. "I see some things haven't changed." Goku rubbed the back of his head as Dende looked to the Saiyan.

"I just love to eat." Goku said laughing. "But, Dende how are things on Earth? The Supreme Kai has told me that things are peaceful but how are the others? I saw Gohan and he looks stronger than ever." Dende was nearly overwhelmed at the speed of Goku's questions.

"Well, everyone is fine I guess." He responded somewhat bewildered. "Most of the gang visited me after the fight today. They are worried about you, after Gohan said you were alive, everyone wants to know what we can do to help. You have saved us countless times, it's only fair that we help you when you need it."

"I told the Supreme Kai that you guys would want to, but he said that it is my problem." Goku responded somewhat disappointed.

"I have my reasons for not wanting to involve others." A new voice echoed through the room. Dende looked around to see a pink man with silver hair standing at the doorway. Though he wasn't much bigger than the short Namekian, he seemed to emit an aura of stillness and calm. This was the Supreme Kai, Dende could tell. "It is good to see that you felled your latest opponent Goku, though I am troubled by your decision to draw your opponent to your home. The aim is to stop these creatures reaching the lower plain."

"But I didn't do anything." Goku complained. "The five of them were ganging up on me and then suddenly the four smaller ones were gone." Goku looked thoughtfully at the ground for a second. "I thought I was going to die, I wished to see my son one last time and then they said they were going to kill him too."

"Your son. Goku, I've told you that until this is resolved you cannot return home. We need your strength." The pink Kai sat down. "You cannot allow your personal feelings to come before the lives of the entire galaxy."

Dende was fuming internally at the Supreme Kai's attitude. "With all due respect." He cut in. "Goku may have set these actions in motion, but he is alive. The safety of the galaxy is not his burden to bare, the living's only burden is the life they choose to lead. His only true responsibilities are to those of his friends and family. As the Guardian to the planet Goku calls home, and the same world which was threatened today, I take great exception at your use of one of my charges in such a manner." The three others looked at him in great surprise, but Dende held his furious gaze at the Supreme Kai. He would not let this stand.

"The Guardian of Earth you say. Goku has told me great things about you." The Kai of Kais said warmly. The Deity then assumed a business like tone. "You speak of burdens and responsibility, yet you do not know what is truly happening. The creatures that Goku is facing, were imprisoned back when there were five Supreme Kais. Now that I am the only one, I think I deserve a little help, don't you?"

"Helping isn't the issue." Dende rebutted. "If you need help, the Earth has many capable warriors. We even have the Eternal Dragon and I passed hundreds of powerful and capable souls on my walk through the North Kais training halls alone. My primary concern, is what your actions have caused my friends. They thought their friend, their father was dead. Gohan has lived for two years under the illusion that his actions caused the death of his father." Dende pointed to the older Saiyan. "Goku is alive so I ask, why was he not able to visit or speak with his family?"

"I need him to be ready and available at a moment's notice." Supreme Kai said casually, Dende could tell his outer calm didn't reflect the growing impatience within. The Supreme Kai spared a quick glance at Goku, Dende followed his gaze and saw the pain filling his friends face. "Please." The Deity rose and indicated toward the door. "Walk with me and allow me to assuage your fears." Both Goku and Dende stood. "Please Goku, could you wait here? This is something I must discuss with your guardian privately." Goku looked like he was about to speak but the North Kai's hand grasped his arm, effectively stopping him. Dende gave him a comforting smile and followed the Supreme Kai outside. The supreme Kai waited until they were out of earshot of the building before speaking. "I understand that want to help but this problem is greater than you realise. You speak of guilt and loss which your friends feel. If this issue is not resolved, then the entire universe will share in the grief you describe. Is your peace of mind of greater importance? You know now that he is alive and once he has completed the task and I am able to reseal the breach that was formed, Goku shall be reunited with his wife and son." The Kai took a breath and gazed at the young Namekian, Dende felt as though he was staring into his soul. "This Dragon you spoke of. I understand that is can augment reality. Even bring back people from death itself, but tell me, its power is limited by your own correct?" Dende nodded, knowing where this was leaving. "then how could you or your friends help us?"

Dende stood his ground. "I may not be strong enough, but Gohan and Vegeta are. Even Piccolo could be of help. I don't need to tell you that it was Gohan who dispatched those Hera today." The look he received from the Supreme Kai told the guardian that he did have to. "Please allow us to help. Goku's family may now that he is alive but he does not know that they live." Dende watched as the Supreme Kai stared deeply at him again. Dende surmised that the Kai was reading his mind and he wasn't liking what he found there. The flash of frustration seemed to confirm his assumption.

"You needn't worry about another battle spilling out to the Earth. I will ensure it." The pink Kai stood. "If that is all, I think you should be getting back to your own world." Extending his arm, the supreme Kai showed Dende the way to the exit.

"Needn't worry! There is more I have to say!" Dende protested. The look on the Supreme Kai's face told the young guardian that he didn't want to hear it, moving quickly Dende performed one of the techniques he had learnt since arriving on Earth, pulling his hands to his forehead the young Guardian shouted. "Solar flare!" the blinding light erupted from him causing the Kai to shield his eyes. Seizing his opportunity, Dende raced back to the room with Goku and King Kai. "Goku." He shouted upon entering. "The Supreme Kai may not want you to hear this Goku but I feel it needs to be said."

"You will be silent." The supreme Kai ordered, raising his hands. A green glow began to emanate from them and Dende could feel himself fading.

"Chichi had another son, Goku. His name is Goten and he is waiting for you." Dende could see the shock on the Saiyans face before a sheer white light overcame his vision. When his sight returned he was standing on the lookout with Piccolo before him.

"So how did it go?" The elder Namekian inquired. Dende looked toward his colleague.

"It would seem that the heavens are against us this time Piccolo. We need to prepare ourselves, Goku will not face this threat alone." Dende looked to the sky above him, his face growing dark.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Gohan stood just outside the door to his home, he was seeing the Ox King out. "I can't believe Goku is still alive. He is truly an amazing man." His grandfather said in his thunderously joyful tone. "Just make sure your mother is sitting down before you make any more announcements like that." Gohan nodded, a smile on his face. "You're an amazing young man yourself, Gohan. I'm so proud of you, stay strong my little scholar." The big man lent down and swept the teen into a hug.

"Bye Grandpa." Gohan said returning the hug. "I had better go and check on mum." Putting him down the Ox King got into his car and took of down the dirt road. Gohan waved until the car had disappeared into the distance then proceeded to head back inside.

Chichi was sitting at the table, hugging a sleeping Goten and seemingly staring at nothing. Gohan took a seat opposite her. Once he was seated her focus shot toward him. "Mum, I'm sorry." His voice breaking slightly. "I wish I knew more, but I don't. Dende is trying to get more information on what the Kais are doing with dad, but dad did promise me that he would come home."

"Why does he always choose fighting over me?" She asked quietly. "Was I not good enough?"

"He said he would come home, when has he ever not done what he said he would?" Gohan reasoned, trying to get his mother to see the good side of the situation. He needed her in higher spirits if he was going to convince her of what was necessary. "I offered to help him, to go with him." He added softly. Chichi's eyes widened and her mouth followed suit, Gohan spoke quickly to avoid the coming stern words. "Dad refused, he wanted me to be here with you." Chichi's mouth closed with a slight whimper, tears welling up in her eyes. "He hoped I'd kept up with my studies, to make you proud of me." This broke Chi-Chi's resolve, tears streamed down her face. Her renewed sobbing caused young Goten to stir but not to wake. Gohan softly patted his brother head as he hugged his mother. "I want to continue training." He announced softly, Chi-Chi's breath hitched. "I do not want to stop my studies, but I want to train so that I can help dad, so that Goten can grow to meet him." He took a step back. "I want to travel, like my father did when you met him. I can meet professors from all over the world while at the same time train on the way between cities."

Chichi stood and walked to the window closest to her. "I don't…" She began. "I don't want you to…" Gohan watched as his mother looked from the window to the child asleep in her arms. Her thoughts were interrupted however; air being displaced caused a wind to gentle blow throughout the house. Both Gohan and Chichi turned and were shocked. Goku stood, not four feet in front of them. "Goku…" Chichi managed to whisper.

Gohan stood ridged as he watched his father walk up and embrace his mother. "Hey Chi." Goku said softly. "I'm sorry I've been gone. I promise you, I will return to you." His tone changed as he looked at the sleeping Goten. "All of you." This last statement caused Chichi to grasp onto her husband tightly. Goten let out an annoyed groan. Goku looked over his wife's shoulder at his eldest son. "I'm counting on you to keep our family safe while I'm gone." Gohan nodded solemnly, he himself was fighting back tears. The scene before him was something that he had dreamed of. When Goku released one of his arms from his embrace, Gohan ran and joined the family hug.

This was a moment he had wanted since Goten's birth, but like all moments, it was fleeting. Goku began to emit a strange blue light. "The Supreme Kai is summoning me back." The teens father announced, his voice laced with a sadness Gohan found heartbreaking. The embrace broke and Goku leant down and kissed Goten's forehead gently. "I will see you soon."

As Goku disappeared the teen hugged his mother again. "See, I told you he promised." He said smiling through tears.

He had expected his mother to be a mess of sadness and worry but when he considered her eyes, he was faced with a steely resolve. "You are going to train." She said firmly. "I want our family together again." Gohan matched his mother's determined gaze. "I will work out a list of scholars for you to study under and if I find you slacking on your studies like that time you went to Namek you'd best hope you father returns in time to save you." At that Gohan couldn't help but laugh.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

In the two years in which He and Goku had fought with the Supreme Kai, King Kai had never seen the god this angry. His fury seemed to be given substance as he willed Goku back to Otherworld. A blue light appeared before him and slowly it took Goku's form. While the North Kai understood the severity of the situation, his fondness for the Earth and its inhabitants caused him to have mixed feeling in regards to current situation. Goku finally became corporeal and the Supreme Kai wasted no time in chastising the wayward warrior. "Goku I told you that this calamity takes president over all, and that your trivial matters at home are inconsequential…" The remainder of the lecture would go unspoken as Goku instantly transformed into a super saiyan and grasped the god of gods by the throat.

"My family is the only thing of consequence." Goku's words were calm and cold but threatened violence with every syllable. "Did you know?" Goku's question hung in the air. King Kai was curious as well, he had no idea that this pupil had had another son but with the supreme Kai being who he is maybe he did. A choking sound was emitted by Shin. "Did you know about Goten?" The calm voice had been replaced by one of outward aggression.

"No." The Supreme Kai gasped out. He fell unceremoniously to the ground as the enraged father released him. "No… my attention has been on our problem." Slowly he raised himself up. "you need to understand Goku."

"No you need to understand." Goku said commandingly. "I am fighting to fix this mistake I made to protect my family. If you think that anything in this life or the next is of greater importance to me, you are mistaken." King Kai watched as his pupil reverted, back to his normal form. "I will fight to fix the barriers, but if you hide things from me again the rending of reality will be the least of your troubles."

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

A/N: Firstly an apology, I'm sorry this took so long but with trying to get the narrative and elements that will be required later I had to revise this repeatedly. That and life getting generally complicated. I would like to thank those who have reviewed/followed/favorited this story. It is always cool to find out that people whose stories I've read are having a look at my work.

The next chapter will be uploaded sooner than this was, but one thing that I have been asked is if the story would be two halves. One following Goku the other Gohan, while I hadn't initially planned that once the question was asked I decided that it would be a fantastic idea and have been adapting my rough draft to incorporate this. Thank you all till next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is a Fan-fiction. Dragonball, Z, GT and Super are the property of Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

Chapter 8

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

As the summer sun shone down, warming the air and ground alike, a gentle breeze wafted along carrying with it the smells and sounds of the forest. The serenity of the scene was only broken by the hooded figure moving swiftly through the mountainous path. With a great leap the figure sprang from his narrow track down to the valley floor beneath. Landing with a solid thud, he surveyed his surroundings momentarily before resuming the quick pace toward his destination. It was not long before he was standing in front a large sign baring the face of one Hercule Satan. Lowering his hood and revealing spikey black hair, Gohan looked up at the sign and couldn't help but giggle. The clownish smile and the oversized afro made him seem like a cartoon character to the teen.

"Can you believe they actually named a city after him?" Gohan asked the sky. "I know you'd get a laugh out of him too dad." Shift his attention from the sign toward the city beyond Gohan reminded himself of why he was here. The agreement he had made with his mother three years ago, that he would seek out the intellectuals of the world while he was training. Professor Dome, a very respected and renowned mathematician, was currently teaching at the Orange Star high school. He was looking forward to speaking with him, the man was at the forefront of bio-tech energy exchange and both Gohan and Bulma believed that his work could assist them in adapting and improving upon some of the Saiyan technology they had acquired. Bulma had also asked him to check on something else at the school, she had received an anonymous letter informing her of some shady dealings in regards to her donations there. As he began to make his way into town Gohan thought back to another conversation he had about this city.

It was with Eighteen and Krillin, just a few weeks ago as he was paying a visit to Kame house. He had mentioned the fact that he was going to visit Satan City and Krillin had given him a warning. "If you go into the city you need to be careful, Hercule's daughter is a sort of vigilante crime fighter and we need to give her a wide berth." Gohan had given him a confused and curious look, so the short fighter had explained further. "After her performance at the tournament years ago, Eighteen and I went to see if she would like to come train with us. You were right, I think she has great potential. Unfortunately, we only got to speak to her father and that conversation didn't go down well. So, we promised the Champ that we wouldn't bother them again." Gohan had argued with Krillin over it but had accepted the decision after hearing Hercule's reasoning, she was his daughter after all and since Goten was born, the young Saiyan has wanted to keep his brother as far from danger as possible. Still, all he needed to do was plant a seed. What grows from it is natures call.

Gohan was rocked from his thoughts by the sound of gunfire, his eyes darting towards the source. It was a bank, he surmised, out the front of it was a parked car with two bandits standing guard with guns. "Great I don't need this." Bemoaned the teen. He wanted to keep a low profile while he was here, just find the school and organise to speak with the professor but it seemed fate had other intentions. The last thing he needed was to save the day and run into the one person he wasn't allowed to meet. He looked around to see who was about, he couldn't just walk away not when people were in danger. His focus was drawn to a man cowering behind a building alcove between himself and the bank, he was dressed like a policeman. An idea formed in his mind. Quietly making his was toward the officer, Gohan startled the man when he spoke. "Excuse me officer, do you know where Orange Star High School is?" The man stared blankly at Gohan as if he were a madman.

"What are you, crazy? Get down before they see you." The Officer said, his voice breaking slightly.

"But aren't you meant to stop them?" Gohan inquired.

"Oh yeah, one man versus the Red Shark Gang? No sir, I like living." He fumbled with his radio again. "Central, this is Officer Goodenough. Where is that backup?"

"E.T.A. 10min, hold them there until backup arrives Ian." The disembodied radio voice replied.

"Great, just great. Just hold them until backup arrives. How hard could that be?" Sarcasm bleeding from him. Gohan actually felt sorry for the man, but this worked to his plan.

"If I were to help you out here, does that then mean you could show me the way to the school?" Gohan asked politely. If the situation wasn't so serious Gohan would have laughed at the officer's face. "Wait here." Gohan left Officer Goodenough and raced toward the bank.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

She would not be late this time. The Red Shark Gang was a plague to her city and she would cure it, after all, she was the daughter of the world savoir. Videl sped down the street, her feet propelling her toward the robbery. It had been five years since the cell games, three years since the intergalactic tournament and Videl had spent every spare moment of her time training her body so she could follow in her father's footsteps, so she could become a hero, shielding the innocents from people like cell. Her proudest moment to date was when the police chief had given her a special police badge and asked if she would assist when needed.

The elation of her new position had turned slightly sour though, for months she had tried to bring the gang to justice and for months she had only been able to capture low level members and they were either too stupid or too new to the gang to be of any use in bringing the leaders of the gang down. This time however she would not just get the small fish. The sound of gunfire spurred her onward. Rounding the corner and descending on the bank, Videl was struck by a bizarre scene.

A lone police officer was standing in front of the bank, before him were eight people kneeling with hands in the air, their weapons laid out in front of them. A further four were unconscious, laying in a pile on the steps of the bank. Looking closer at the officer, Videl recognised him as Ian Goodenough. He was an ideal desk clerk, probably out to lunch when the heist began but how? Only then did Videl notice that he was not alone. He was talking with a boy. A teenager, who happened to be wearing an older style traveling cloak. The entire scene was baffling and frustrating at the same time, it was time to get answers. "Officer Goodenough." She announced in a forceful manner, she had an image to uphold. "What happened here? The station said you were desperate for back up."

"Oh Videl" Officer Goodenough said startled. "I didn't see you there. I've caught the Red Shark Gang." He said proudly, Videl's eyes narrowed at him. "They won't be terrorising this city anymore." He turned to his quarry. "Right fellas?" His question was answered by a nodding of heads and quiet murmurs of agreeance, well those that were conscious anyway.

Videl could not believe what she was hearing. "You took them down all by yourself?" she asked, not bothering to conceal her scepticism.

"Well ah…" He replied nervously. "After seeing what happened to the four leaders." He pointed to the unconscious men. "The rest wisely decided to turn themselves in." His face erupted into an enormous grin. "Do you think they will finally promote me?" he asked her emphatically.

"If you had this handled, why the desperate call for backup?" Videl countered. The entire situation seemed insane to her. Ian was obviously lying, and if there was one thing the raven-haired teen could not abide it was liars.

"Oh… Well… uh." Videl watched as the cogs turned in the man's brain, she had caught him. The only reason he would need back up is if he couldn't handle the situation by himself. "Well, you see. I've only got one set of handcuffs." Officer Goodenough said with a nervous smile. "It's kind of hard to detain this many without more gear. You have spare manacles, don't you?"

It was Videl's turn to be speechless, her mouth opened and closed a few times before she could answer. "Yeah." Videl finally said. "I do have a capsule with spare handcuffs inside." Rifling through her pocket, the young crime fighter retrieved the capsule in question and threw it on the ground. Once the smoke cleared Officer Goodenough began to pick up the handcuffs.

"Alright, I want you to come up one at a time to be cuffed." Videl gawped again at Ian. What was he thinking, her surprise was compounded by the fact that one at a time the crooks stood, were cuffed and returned to their place on the pavement. It wasn't until she caught one of the larger men give a frightened sideways glance at the teen in the travelling cloak, that Videl even remembered he was there. She eyed him with great suspicion, especially when she realised that he was intentionally avoiding meeting her eye.

Videl closed the distance between them, moving around to get a better look at his face. For a second they made eye contact and Videl was treated to a warm smile and a polite nod but nothing more. This in itself was suspicious, Videl was a celebrity here. Hell, she and the city shared the same name. "So what's your name then? And how come you got off lightly in officer Goodenough's bust?"

"Well probably because I'm not a bank robber." The teen replied with a gentle smile. The smile faltered however when Videl refused to reciprocate it. "Ah… Officer?" The boy asked looking over her at her colleague. "I wouldn't be able to get those directions off you now? Seeing as your assistance has arrived." His statement was further punctuated by the approaching sirens of the Satan City police department.

"Oh, actually I believe I can do better than that." Ian said with a smile. "Ms Satan here is actually a student at the high school you are looking for." Videl looked between the two of them. "Would you show young Mr Son here to your school? I'll watch these guys until the others arrive."

Videl was about to object when the mysterious Mr Son spoke to the gang members. "You guys should really rethink the way you live your lives. Officer Goodenough could have been a long less forgiving." The men on the floor seemed to hang off the teens every word, nodding their heads so fast they reminded Videl of a line of bobble head dolls. "You will make sure to pass the message onto these guys as well." He pointed to the limp bosses and after receiving more nods he turned to face Videl. "So it seems you are my guide."

Videl's brow furrowed at the title he had bestowed her. Guide, no she was no guide. She was however curious. "Seems so." She replied. "Officer Goodenough." Videl called out. "I look forward to reading your report on the events of today." she gave him a cynical smile before turning back to her travelling tourist. "This way." Videl started walking down the street watching the approaching police cars, a nasty thought crept into her mind as she wondered what the other cops would think of Ian's story. Glancing back, Videl studied her companion for a moment. "So, you have a first name or it just Mr Son?"

"Gohan." He replied politely. "Son Gohan."

"So can I get your take on what happened at the bank?" Videl inquired, turning her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye. Gohan didn't seemed phased by the question. Videl had hoped to catch the same nervousness that Ian had displayed but was disappointed, Gohan didn't nothing but smile warmly.

"Officer Goodenough was already on the scene when I got there and I asked him for directions." This didn't sound like a lie to Videl but it was still strange. Why would anybody walk up to a policeman while he is arresting a group of armed robbers? "Ian seems like a nice person though, I'm just glad no one was hurt." The teen replied, his smile never faulting. "May I ask a question?" Videl nodded. "Are you in Professor Dome's class?" Videl stopped walking for a second to look at him before nodding again. "Whoa, it must be great to be able to debate his theorems in class each day."

Videl raised an eyebrow. "He's just a math teacher."

This time it was his turn to stop and look shocked. "Just a math teacher? You mean you haven't read his work?" Videl shook her head and continued walking. She didn't have time for a math teachers book. She could count, and was proficient enough to pass her classes comfortably so why bother, Videl had more pressing matters to concern herself with. Videl began to wonder why she had found this boy so suspicious when she first saw him, after just four questions from him Videl could see he was a nerd with a horrible fashion sense, not to mention a lack of common sense.

"So, a maths fan then?" Videl asked in a mocking tone. She immediately kicked herself internally. She didn't want to tease him.

"No, not really. But I am a fan of what maths can accomplish." Gohan replied. Videl was thankful that it seemed like he didn't pick up on her rudeness. "The right string of numbers in the right order and you can unleash the power of a star. The endless possibilities. That's what I find exciting." Videl was caught off guard by this answer, before she could ask about it though, another question was asked of her. "You're more of a fighter than a scholar, aren't you?"

"Did you just recognise the name?" Videl said in anticipation of the fandom her surname usual elicits. She was just glad that the school was now in sight, especially if her charge was going to start gushing.

"No." Replied Gohan. "I recognise you from the Intergalactic tournament. Your fight against Uampo was enthralling. Thinking about it I bet that you'd win, so I should probably thank you for that too." Videl began to smile despite herself. It was not often that she got complimented on her fighting without it being proceeded by comments of her being lucky to be trained by her father. If only people knew that Hercule hadn't actually trained her years.

"Thanks, believe it or not that was one of the hardest fights I've ever fought." Videl said, laughing gently at the memory. "Aside from my Father, that little boy is the closest thing I have to a rival in this world." Other memories from that night resurfaced, only for the raven-haired fighter to quash them down. "It is truly a shame that the tournament was marred by the terrorist attack. Don't you think?" It was a subject that Videl felt the need to ask people about. There was something about hearing others perspective on the event, it made her feel sane.

"I couldn't really say." Gohan replied. "I had to stop watching after the junior round. Had to help my dad with his work. But I still got to see the best fight of the day so, for me, it was a good day." He let out a chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. "I was surprised though, when I didn't see you fight at any of the other tournaments."

"What do mean? I have won the Satan City Junior Championship for the last two years." Videl countered.

"Bit of a step down though, isn't it?" Gohan said plainly. Videl stopped walking, her temper was rising. Before she had a chance to unleash it the cloaked teen continued. "I mean going from Intergalactic Champ to a local city winner. I thought you would travel to the Ox Kingdom for the royal battle royale or maybe challenge Uampo to a rematch beneath the Tower of Korin."

Videl's rage dissipated. He had a point, why hadn't she gone to any other competitions other than the ones her father was participating in. Hercule was the strongest man alive, it made sense for her father to let the challengers come to him, if her father went to every tournament there would be no winners other than him. She, however, wasn't her father. She was trying to get stronger, to push herself. "I didn't know the Ox kingdom had a battle royale."

"Oh yeah." The tall teen confirmed. "it's not an annual event but whenever the Ox king's family have an important date, they celebrate with a big battle royale. There were over seventy fighters at the start of the Ox Kings birthday party last year."

"Who won?" Videl's curiosity demanded to know.

Gohan erupted into laughter. "Would you believe the princess won." The infectious laughter continued. "One unlucky bandit accidently caused her favourite dress to get singed, so the princess joined the fray and sent the rest running for their lives." Both the teens started laughing.

As the pair past the gate to the high school, Videl suddenly found herself feeling a bit upset. She had begun to enjoy the conversation, Gohan was odd but he had a strange ability to calm her. "Well, here we are. New students need to report to the front office. You just through that door and turn right." Videl pointed toward the front entrance. "I need to get to class. See you around Gohan." She gave him a wave and ran off toward her class.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Gohan watched his impromptu guide run down the hallway and around a corner. He was surprised how easily his plan seemed to be working. He would have to apologise to Krillin later, but right now he had other concerns. Turning toward the door Videl had indicated to be the main office, the black-haired teen made his way inside.

As he entered the office, Gohan was met by a bubble secretary. "Why, hello young man. How may I help you?" The blonde lady nearly squeaked. It suddenly seemed to dawn on her that Gohan was not actually a student at the school.

"Hello." Gohan said, bowing his head slightly. "My name in Son Gohan. I was wondering if it would possible for me to speak to the principle? I would like to attend this school for a short time to engage a tenured professor."

"Uh, Okay." The Blonde replied. "Please just give me a second." Gohan nodded and took a seat on the bench behind him. The secretary stood from her desk and knocked on the door behind her. A voice on the other side granted her entrance. After gracing Gohan with one last smile she slipped inside and began to talk to the principal. Gohan could hear the man inside laugh, it was a disbelieving laugh. It was not long before the door opened and the secretary, now looking slightly embarrassed. "Ah, I'm sorry but Principle Tato is currently indisposed."

Gohan stood and pulled a small card out of his pocket and gave it to the secretary. "Please pass this on to Mr Tato." He asked with a genuine grin. "It should clear some things up."

"Mrs. Goodenough, please send this idiot away and shut my door!" The voice of Principle Tato rumbled from his office. Gohan still could not see him but his attitude was making it harder to like or respect the man. Gohan gestured to the card again and nodded to the secretary, watching as she read the name upon it. As her eyes widened, Gohan felt this issue would be resolved soon. "What are you waiting for? Was it a difficult order! Get him out of here and shut my door."

Mrs. Goodenough retreated back into the principal's office closing the door behind her. Gohan could hear a tirade of abuse being hurled toward the pleasant secretary. This was one of the reasons Gohan dislike the larger cities, the denizens who live in them were surrounded by so many people that they grew callous and indifferent to those around them. To Gohan, both Mr and Mrs Goodenough were perfectly pleasant people, and yet, both Videl and this Principle seemed to view them as weak or simple. That their failings will always outdo their strengths. Gohan had to chuckle when he heard the blonde. "Just shut up. You fatuous windbag and look!"

Not thirty seconds later the door swung open and a short round ball of a man waddled out with his arms held wide open. "Welcome Mr?"

"Son. Son Gohan." The teen responded. His tone calm and even. Gohan watched Mrs. Goodenough sit back at her desk and continue with her work. The look of her face was one of dread, like she was not looking forward to the next conversation she would have to have with her boss.

"Come in, Come in. Please take a seat." Mr Tato said moving himself behind the excessively large desk. "Tell me, what does a Capsule corps scholarship students need from our prestigious school. The enrolment period has been over for some time, but I can be persuaded however to bend the rules. That is, if I were properly persuaded." Gohan sat staring at the man, a confused look danced across his face. Mr Tato leant forward and began to speak very slowly. "Zenni. I could be persuaded with Zenni." Realisation hit Gohan and he smiled. It seems that Bulma's anonymous tipster was correct.

"Ah I see." Gohan stood and pointed to the phone on the desk. "May I?" The pudgy man acquiesced and Gohan picked up the handset and began to dial Bulma's number. "Hey Bulma." Just these two words seemed to make Mr Tato eyes bulge. "Yeah I made it to Orange Star high. I'm just with the principle now and he is saying that it may cost a bit extra to sneak me into the student body mid-year." Gohan leant forward and looked at the phone. "Yes it does. Just a sec." Gohan pushed a button on the receiver, engaging it's speaker function. "You're on Bulma."

"Great, Thanks Kid." The voice of Bulma Briefs crackled across the line.

"Ms Briefs, I don't know what this boy is talking about but allow me to say…" The educator began

"No." Bulma said, cutting him off. "Po. That's your name, isn't it? Yeah I'm sure it is. Are you familiar with my scholarship program? Don't answer that. You should know it, after all I donate the scholarship funds regardless of whether I have a student there or not, and what is supposed to happen to the grant money if there is no student enrolled under the scholarship? Is it a bonus for your good work? No. I want you to tell me how much of your budget comes from my father's education initiative." Gohan watched as the balding man began spluttering. His eyes darting between the phone and his guest. "Never mind, I already know. The reason I know this is because I increased it last year, for every school, in all metro areas across the planet. Yet, for some unknown reason that increase doesn't seem to be reflected in your curriculum. Now I would like to ask you, do you really think trying to extort money out of me or my scholarship students is a good idea? Because if you do, I worry what the funds I am already sending are being used for because you obviously seem to be lacking in your own education." Bulma let the statement hang for just a moment. "Gohan, what do you think?"

Gohan looked toward the Principle, who was now sweating profusely. "I think that Mr Tato realised that he has erred, even more so once he realises that Videl Satan escorted me to his office personally and I think both she and the police have a rule against extortion." Gohan had to stifle a giggle as both Bulma and Po seemed to gawk at the revelation. "But you're right, it is concerning. I think that you should designate a liaison to the school until this mix up is sorted out, to ensure the grant is spent accordingly. I just met a very nice lady, Mrs Goodenough, she is the office secretary here and is related to a brave policeman I met earlier today. I believe that this position would suit her perfectly." Gohan retained his polite and pleasant smile, his host however was stewing in a mixture of rage and fear.

Bulma, who had regained her composure, spoke again. "Well, I need a moment alone with Principle Po Tato. If you would ask Mrs Goodenough if she would be interested in the role, Po and I can discuss this new arrangement with the board of education, once I get the conference call going."

"Sure thing Bulma." He stood and looked to beet red educator. "Mr Tato." Gohan said and bowed respectfully before turning to the door. As he closed to door behind him, the young Saiyan heard the start of Bulma's next rant, It brought a smile to his face. After the long trip to Namek, he knew full well what it was to be on the receiving end of Bulma's wrath. "Mrs Goodenough, would you able to show me to Professor Dome's class?"

"Ah." She looked toward the door. "Sure. It's this way." Gohan followed her out into the hallway. After a few steps his companion's mood changed again. "I'm very sorry about Mr Tato. I have tried to tell my husband, but without proof he is embezzling funds but I cannot do anything."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Gohan replied. "Tell me, how familiar are you with the Capsule Corps scholarship program?"

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Videl arrived at her classroom, entering the room she gave the usual apology for her absence and began to climb the stairs toward her seat and her best friend. The bubbly blonde in question was waving sweetly at the young Satan as she ascended the stairs. "Hey Videl. Did you catch them this time?" Erasa asked excitedly. This one question was enough to dampen the good mood Gohan had left her with.

"The Red Shark Gang has been captured. Well most of them anyway." Videl replied, despite the good news, Videl could not keep the disappointment from souring her statement.

Erasa gave her a confused glance. "You don't sound happy about it."

Videl shook her head. "Because I didn't catch them E." Videl stared at her desk for a short moment. "It's been a weird morning."

"Does it really matter who caught the crooks, as long as they are caught y'know." Her friend replied. Videl could tell her friend was trying to cheer her up. While she appreciated the sentiment, she would rather have a clearer idea of what happened over the strange theories through her mind. "So who did catch them? Do we have another vigilante crime fighter in the town? Oh, a cute vigilante. Maybe you two could team up. Or date? Wouldn't that be so romantic?" Videl could only groan at the onslaught of questions being levelled at her. She had no idea how her friend could be so smart and so stupid at the same time.

"No, no cute vigilante. It was Ian." Videl informed her. "Officer Goodenough, y'now the school secretary's husband." Erasa gave Videl a face that the raven-haired fighter swore she had worn when arriving at the bank. "I know, I know he doesn't seem the type but when I got to Satan City bank, he had subdued more than half the gang."

"I don't believe it." A deeper voice offered. Videl looked at sharpener, in the three years they had known each other the boy had been both a friend and a pain. After the incident at the Intergalactic tournament, Videl had tried to question him about what he had seen. But after talking repeatedly on the subject, Videl had conceded to the fact that her head wound had been quite serious and her recollection had been augmented by her concussion. Sharpener had stood by her, told her what he could remember and helped her to rationalise the experience. Videl had cherished that support dearly. Unfortunately, the long haired-blonde had taken her desire for answers, as a desire for him. A delusion that she could not shake from his brain, regardless of the amount of concussions she gave to him. "Goodenough is nowhere near good enough to take down the Red Shark Gang alone."

Both Erasa and Videl shook their heads at the bad pun, but Videl had to agree with him. "Aside from Ian and the gang, there was only one other person there and trust me, I don't think he could even beat you in a fight." Erasa began to laugh loudly until the teacher reprimanded her.

"Whatever. You forget you're talking to the pride of the Satan gym. Your dad, himself, said I would be the world champ one day." Sharpener said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Well what was the other person doing there then V?" Erasa asked. "Was it one of the bank staff?"

"No, it was a student looking for directions." She replied before turning her attention to Professor Dome who was, as usual, writing complex equations on the board. "He wanted to come here to talk to Dome." Videl casually waved toward their teacher. "Martial arts groupie and a math nerd."

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that, I like maths." Erasa countered, she pouted a little as she said it. Videl knew her friend was gifted with numbers but why not just call an apple, an apple. "Still though." Erasa continued. "Why go to a bank robbery to ask for directions?"

Videl just shook her head. "Like I said, it's been a weird morning." The class's attention was drawn to the door as it opened and two people entered. Videl recognised them both straight away. One was Mrs Goodenough, the other was the topic of conversation, Son Gohan. She leant closer to her friend as the two newcomers made their way over to the professor. "E, that's him the guy from the bank." Videl whispered.

Erasa raised an eyebrow. "Well he's got a cute face, but seriously, what's up with that cloak?"

"Ha." Sharpener said a little too loudly. "Check out the country bumpkin." He and a few others began laughing loudly. Videl was irked by this but didn't say anything. She was trying to work out what the three at the front of the class were discussing. It appeared to be quite an excited and animated talk, well at least for the two older people. Gohan seemed to just be waiting patiently.

It was not long before Mrs Goodenough left the room and the Professor turned his attention back to the class. "Alright class, I would like to introduce a student who will be joining us temporarily." Videl's mind raced at that statement alone. Temporary? Since when did this school accept walk-ins? "Don't be shy son, introduce yourself."

"Uh, hello. My name is Son Gohan. I look forward to sharing classes with you all." He bowed deeply.

Sharpener laughed louder. "What a geek!" he announced. Videl shot an angry look his way before looking back to her new classmate. Gohan was looking at Sharpener, but there was no anger or embarrassment in his expression just the same warm smile he had shown her earlier.

"Hey cutie." Erasa's voice rang out. Videl now looked to her best friends, wonder what she was thinking. "There's a free seat up here." Gohan's smile grew and he began to make his way up the stairs.

"Erasa what are you thinking?" Videl whispered quietly. Her friend just winked at her.

Gohan sat at the spare seat next to Erasa. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you."

"Don't mention it. My name is Erasa, with a E." She motioned toward Sharpener. "The rude guy here, is Sharpener and I'm told you already know Videl." Gohan's smile widened even more as the introductions were made. Sharpener however, seemed angered by the implication that Videl and Gohan had history.

"What do you mean he knows Videl." Sharpener said in an indignant tone.

"I know of you too, Sharpener." Gohan said. "Videl beat you up in the first round of the Intergalactic tournament, didn't she?"

Videl exploded in a fit of laughter. "Yep you're not mistaken." She said effectively cutting off the excuses Sharpener usually used to justify his loss to her. Before anything else could be said, Professor Dome called for quiet and continued his lesson. Gohan looked to the board in earnest. Videl would have to wait until break before she could find out more about her newest classmate.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Gohan hadn't brought books or a pen with him but was instead attempting to solve the problems being written out, in his head. It wasn't easy but, at the same time, it was hardly a challenge. After working out the latest one, Gohan glance around at the class. It was quite like other schools he had visited in other cities. The student next to him however, surprised him. Rather than copying the problems down, Erasa was just writing down the answers. Leaning closer he whispered to her. "Are you solving these mentally?"

The blonde smirked at him. "And you're not?" She slyly replied. This caused Gohan to chuckle. "I love numbers." She added wistfully. "They remind me of shopping." This caused Gohan to laugh loudly, drawing the attention of the class and the teacher.

"Mr Son, please don't ruin the high regard I am currently holding you in." Professor Dome said in a chastising tone.

"I'm sorry Professor." Gohan said rubbing the back of his head. The blush he wore was near crimson, the fact that Erasa was still giggling at him didn't help. The bell announcing the end of class saved the teen from further embarrassment. Gohan rose with the rest of the class, but rather than follow the precession of students, he made his way straight to the Professor.

"Gohan." The friendly voice of Erasa called out. "It's time to eat silly. I'll show you the way to the cafeteria." Erasa was standing with Videl and a disgruntled Sharpener.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have some things to discuss with the professor." Gohan said apologetically. "How about tomorrow instead?" The reactions from the group way an array of different emotions. Erasa gave him a nod and a wave with a brilliant smile, Sharpener looked relieved and promptly left the room. Videl's stare lingered upon him, as if she were reading him, but once Erasa passed her, she too left the classroom. Gohan turned back to the professor. "Well, Profess…"

"Please Mr Son, when class in not in session, call me Wis." The older man said kindly.

"Wis. Well in that case, please call me Gohan." The teen replied in kind. "Bulma Briefs gave me your latest papers on the human body's natural energies. Specifically, the papers on using this energy to power technology. I was hoping we could discuss your theories."

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

A/N: Before I mention anything else I wanted to quickly explain something. I understand that the name Ian Goodenough is… uh weird but a few weeks ago I met my federal member of parliament and that is his name. I kid you not. What a perfect name for a politician. I was hoping his middle name was something beginning with M… I.M Goodenough. Brilliant.

I am aiming to have the next few chapters written before I head back off to work, and for those who are looking forward to more of goku's side of things the next chapter is otherworld heavy. Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter.

Nimedhel09 in particular. I agree that too many fanfictions portray the supporting cast as one dimensional, chichi usually gets the crazy parent demanding grandkids motive. But I think your description of her character is almost perfect, the only part I would contest is I think she still is a warrior to her core. Not only did she train Goten, she had more stones that piccolo when Majin Buu was on the lookout. I mean she took on a force the gods were terrified of with a broom. Absolute badass.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is a Fan-fiction. Dragonball, Z, GT and Super are the property of Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

Chapter 9

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Red eyes gleamed through the darkness. Taking in all that surrounds them. The battle had lasted long than expected, the prey more cunning. But here, on this world, victory was only a matter of time. The flicker of light in the distance was the only light on this planet and soon it too will be devoured. With a speed and swiftness granted to him by his master, Yakon closed in on the delicious morsel. The shiny treat had startled the terror of Dark Star with its strength, but Yakon had earnt his name and soon this being would know why.

"You can't hide." The spikey one proclaimed. "I can feel your movements."

Yakon launched himself at the Kai's warrior, the spikes in his arms shooting towards his meal. Strike after strike missed its target, barely. If the fight proceeds this way his victory was assured, eventually the bright one would tire. The small fool didn't even realise that the light he gave off only fuelled his power. Yakon almost howled in delight as he felt one of is strikes graze along his opponent's cheek. The elation was only momentary though, as pain exploded through his body. The little man had kicked the wind from his lungs, sending him crashing through pillars of stone scattered about. Once he had removed himself from rubble, Yakon cast his sight back to his target and began to salivate. No longer was the tiny man a subtle glow. He was radiating a delicious golden light. It danced across the monster's skin, teasing his taste buds and sending his senses wild. Yakon opened his mouth absentmindedly trying to get more of it within him.

"I have grown tired of these games. You cannot defeat me. You have slaughtered thousands and it is time you paid for your crimes." The glowing one proclaimed. "Tell me where they are and I shall make your end swift, and as painless as possible."

Licking his lips, the Terror of Dark Star walked slowly and purposefully forward. "Ha gwah. You think this power of yours will save you." The beast cackled. "Didn't the Supreme Kai tell you what happened to the sun here? I devoured it, all of it. Do you want to know how?" Without waiting for an answer, he opened his mouth wide and began to drink in the ambient energy. It infused him with power as he gorged, never in his life had he tasted energy this pure, this rich with life. It remined him of the last time he had sampled a Kai. Before he was ready the light was snuffed out. "No, I want more. Give me more." Yakon demanded, his hunger overpowering his master's orders to destroy the delicious one.

A smirk appeared on the small one's face. "I could." He flashed with light for only a second. "but only if you tell me where they are hiding." The voice within his mind was livid, but his master didn't know the pure light this being possessed. Yakon's head dipped on its own accord, and with this action he was rewarded with a treat. Again, the beast began to feed. "Where are they?" his meal demanded. His master attempted to exert control of his actions but with the influx of such pure energy the effect was easy shrugged off. Yakon however did not speak and his silence caused to food to stop.

"More." He roared.

"We had a deal. Where are they?" Light poured from him again. "Where are they hiding?"

"Not in this realm." Yakon responded, not pausing in his consumption but as the flow decreased he elaborated. "They are in the dark realm."

The source of his gluttony smiled broadly. "Thank you. I love to eat as well, so before I go I will give you your fill."

Go. Did the little fool think he was leaving, Yakon would drain every drop of energy from him then search the galaxy for others like him. His mind was pulled back from dreams of feasts to come when he realised that he was nearly full, and his quarry was still providing in ever increasing quantities. His eyes bulged as the Kai's warrior let out a guttural scream and a pulse of light so large that Yakon could barely swallow it. Once he had however, the reality of his situation dawned. This was too much; it was tearing him from the inside out. The mark on his chest burnt with the fury of his master and Yakon knew this was his death. As his body began to collapse the only silver lining seemed to be, that for the first time in his existence, he was full.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

King Kai stood at the edge of a grand pink lake, the scene was picturesque. His eyes however, were shut to the beauty around him. His mind was with his pupil, on the furthest side of the galaxy on a world which for much of time had been clothed in darkness. A small grin presented as he watched the outcome of the battle. Opening his eyes again the short deity knew that soon Goku would return. A wave a sadness flowed over him. Even the North Kai could not believe how long this conflict was taking. It had been five years since his planet had been destroyed, five years since Goku had been tasked with fixing this mistake and things only seemed to be getting worse, regardless of what they did. To make matters worse, two years previously he had been forced to close his mind to Earth guardian. Never before had this occurred, but Dende had been persistent in his defiance of the Kai's rules. The Namekian had waited for months at King Yemma's check-in station, demanding to get granted an audience.

While King Kai disagreed with his Supreme Kin. He understood all too well the fear associated with the enemy that they potentially faced, and the need to prevent his wrath from destroying everything. It didn't change the fact every conversation he had with the guardian tore his heart in half. He felt a kinship with the people of Earth, they were his friends and together they had rid the galaxy of the Freeza and his planet trading organisation. He had celebrated their victories with them and now he was complicity helping in keeping Goku from his friends and family. Another wave of guilt washed over him, and suddenly it was too much. Shifting his antenna, the North Kai closed his eyes and concentrated.

Opening his mind's eye, he was treated to a peaceful scene. One that could rival his physical location. A small house nestled in forest clearing beneath a grand mountain. It the front yard, two people were moving franticly but with purpose. North Kai nearly left the scene entirely as he looked at the smaller of the two. A boy, only four years old, was the spitting image of his father. He was current dodging attacks being thrown at him by his mother, giggling and laughing the entire time.

"He is so much like Goku, don't you agree?" A deep voice said softly. King Kai shifted his attention to its source. Piccolo sat meditating beneath tree a short distance from the house. "even without knowing him, that boy embodies father spirit. A shame that my friend has missed so much of his life."

"Yes, it is." The Kai agreed. "But for him to have a life at all, this is the way it must be."

Piccolo laughed. "It doesn't matter how many times you say that. It won't make it true." He stood and looked to the pair training. "Even the son Goku has never met, trains hard so that one day he can help bring his father home. To make his family complete. To stop his mother's tears. Once he grows up, I feel pity for the deity who has to tell him that he can't help and I fear for the safety of those who try to stand in his way when he ignores you."

In Otherworld, the Kai's face took on a disgruntled appearance. "Piccolo, the Kai's are not your enemies we both want the same thing, a return to peace and order and to achieve that the Supreme Kai requires his help."

"After four years, I think he needs more than Goku's help." The old Guardian said simply. "And his family require more than empty promises."

"Mr Piccolo." Goten's voice called out. "Who are you talking to?" The boy was briskly approaching.

Piccolo looked to the sky then down at the son of his former enemy. King Kai swore he saw the Namekian's mouth twitch into, well almost a smile. "Nothing kid. I take it it's time to eat?" Goten seemed to grow more excited.

"Yeah, mum said if you want to join us you need to bring some firewood. 'Cause she is not running a chattery!"

"Charity." Piccolo corrected. "I will get some now, you run along." Goten took off toward the house and Piccolo looked back up to the sky.

King Kai sighed. "I will do what I can." And with that the North Kai returned his focus to his surroundings, which suddenly didn't seem as picturesque as before. Shaking his head, he turned around and began his walk to the main complex. If he was sure of one thing, it was that Goku would eat before engaging in a debrief. As he passed through the training camp, he looked at the heroes of the ages. From countless planets, they had defeated countless evils to save their worlds, their families, their children. He stopped walking. A steely resolve filled him as he thought back to the happy look on Goten's face and the words that piccolo had said. His walk resumed with a greater purpose.

When he found the subject of his search he took a heavy breath and called out. "Kibito." The large red being turned and bowed respectfully. "Goku has completed his latest task and is returning as we speak. Please inform the Supreme Kai, and why you are talking, could you please tell him that I have another matter to attend to." The blue man turned to leave when Kibito spoke.

"What could you need to do that takes precedent over this?" Kibito asked indignantly.

"Have we shared company that long that you feel it necessary to lecture me or question me on what is important. I will remind you that I am the North Kai. The only North Kai, and the Universe doesn't stop because you have a problem." Kibito was taken back by the tone deity had taken. "I have put this off for far too long. I will return soon." Without another world, he stepped away from Kibito and used his own version of instant transmission to travel to his destination. He had a long way to travel and only a short time before he was discovered.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Dende stood at the edge of the lookout, his gaze was cast to the earth blow. He watched his friend discussed math problems in Satan city, his mentor carry firewood to the Son household, members of the Z fighters training but his attention was soon usurped as a familiar power appeared in an unlikely place. An almost disbelieving laugh boiled out of him. "Y'know most people would call ahead before visiting, especially if they were unsure on how welcomed they would be." Dende could hear footsteps as the guest approached and took a spot next to him. "King Kai." He uttered in greeting without looking.

"I have not come to fight, nor argue." King Kai started. But before he could continue Dende cut him off.

"I hope you haven't come to deliver bad news either, I cannot guarantee that people here would take it well." The young Guardian faced his superior. "Vegeta was up here a few weeks ago after his latest trip into space. He delivered some whispers he had heard and spoke of 'retribution' should Kakarot fall."

"No, no nothing like that. Goku just returned from the Dark Star and I am sure is filling his stomach as we speak." King Kai said as he looked out over the clouds. Dende was giving the Kai a strange look. It was the first time that he had gotten any information from the Kai's since his visit three years ago. The deity turned to face him. "But time is short, once the Supreme Kai works out where I've gone… let us just say it is a conversation I am not looking forward to."

"How much time do we have?" Dende asked.

"Minutes." Was the simple response.

"Well then, no time to lose." Dende extended an arm inviting him to walk inside. "I believe we should take this conversation inside so we can speak at length." Before his guest could query his wording Dende called out. "Mr Popo. Could you please bring some tea for our guest? We will take it in the time chamber." He looked to King Kai who was smiling broadly at him. "Shall we?"

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

The sound of a loud burp announced the end of Goku's meal. The Saiyan lent back and let out a contented sigh. "That hit the spot." He announced to the empty room. King Kai had outdone himself this time. At this thought Goku wondered where his friend was? Usually, they would share a meal before they spoke with the Supreme Kai. Getting to his feet, he figured that King Kai had simply gone ahead without him. Perhaps something else had happened while he was fighting, either way he should let the Supreme Kai know what he found out. Putting two fingers to his forehead, Goku searched for his friend's energy. He was surprised to discover that he couldn't sense him, though both Kabito and Shin were at the Grand Kai's manor. Their Ki seemed agitated, without a second thought he teleported to them.

He rematerialized in the middle of a shouting match. "…let him just go? I would have thought that he would go to them. The fact that I cannot see him troubles me greatly, Kibito. What if the darkness has claimed him or worse still that he was in league the entire time?" Shin was pacing back and forth, unaware that he now had an audience.

"Hey guys, where's King Kai?" Goku asked, his voice was light but his eyes held a serious focus.

The pair turned to look at him. "Ah Goku you've returned. Good, the others are waiting in the main chamber. Perhaps next time you could go there first." The Supreme Kai exclaimed, the last part carried a commanding quality. Goku raised his hand to rub the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh. Shin smiled back at him. "Come we shall join the others and pool the information we have learnt."

"Okay. But you didn't answer my question." Goku responded. His eyes never left shins though through his peripheral vision he could see Kibito looking angry.

"I know." The Supreme Kai replied walking past him. "Because that is a question which the other Kai's should hear the answer to as well." Goku followed the Supreme Kai, his mind whirling. Even Shin couldn't sense King Kai. Something must have happened, but for the life of him, Goku couldn't work out what. The degradation shouldn't have reached them here yet, as far as he was aware he had been stemming the tide. As the trio entered the main hall, the bickering voices of the three other Kai's echoed around them. "Thank you all for waiting." Shin's soft voice seemed to drown out the others. "Now that we are all here we can begin."

"But we're not all here." Goku reminded him.

"Yes, apparently North Kai has decided that there is another matter more deserving of his attention." Shin explained as he took a seat at the circular table positioned in the centre of the room. The rest of the group joined him. "Why he felt it necessary not to tell anyone where he was going or why. I do not know but I am sure that we would not have approved."

"You are correct, Supreme Kai." The party all looked to the source of the voice. North Kai was walking to the table toward his seat next to Goku. "You would not have approved. But we all know that I have never had a high approval rating." The diminutive lord said before snorting and laughing into his cupped hands. Groans were elicited from some of the seated. Goku let out an awkward laugh, King Kai's humour had always escaped the Saiyan. "I paid a visit to see an old friend."

"You mean you went to Earth." Kibito countered. Goku's attention was now locked on his teacher.

"That is where he lives. Yes." King Kai took his seat. "Seeing as I am still responsible for the northern quadrant. I paid the guardian of a planet within my area a visit, I fail to see how this requires your foreknowledge or your approval."

West Kai hopped onto the table. "How dare you speak to the Supreme Kai that way."

Shin raised a hand to silence the smallest of the group. "You know my thoughts on this."

"Yes I do, and I agreed with them. Three years ago." King Kai said plainly. "I went to see Dende at the lookout because he is my friend." King Kai looked to his student. "And Goku's friend, and if Goku were to fall in any of his battles, who would have to tell his friends. His family." He shifted his focus to West Kai. "You?" He scanned the rest of the table before settling on the Supreme Kai. "I would, and I do not want my friends dreading to see me because they think I'm bringing sad tidings."

Goku watched with a subdued air about him. Every day he felt the pang of homesickness, every battle he had to quash the fear that he would not see his family again. He had used the pain to focus himself but as the days turned to months and subsequent years the pain he felt had become a burden he was struggling to bare. Once and only once had he voiced this line of thought and Kibito had suggested that he erase his memory of them, since then he had kept it buried inside. The current tone and direction of the conversation was threatening to damage his calm. "That is fair, we do not wish to cause your friends any undue stress…" the Supreme Kai began to concede.

"Good, because I told Dende everything." King Kai said with a smile. Instantly the air grew tense, Goku couldn't help producing a smile of his own, it stretched from ear to ear. Just having the knowledge that his friends and family knew he was fine was a comfort he couldn't describe. His enthusiasm of this news was not shared by the rest of the group, as all but Shin began to voice their dissenting opinions. "For five years Goku has been the vanguard in our struggle against the darkness returning. For five years, his family and friends have waited patiently for him to return, and considering that two of them have more strength than any of the fighters in otherworld had in life. I feel that we at least owe them the truth." King Kai's eyes met Goku's. "And so do you." Extending his arm at lightning speed, King Kai touched his forehead and Images flooded through his mind. Piccolo meditating under a tree. His wife sparing in the clearing he called home. Goten. His son, Goten inviting piccolo to lunch. A tear rolled down his cheek. "You're welcome, my friend."

"What happens if the people of Earth decided to attempt to solve the problem by themselves?" Supreme Kai queried.

"I would feel a great wave of sorrow." King Kai replied. "As I would for anybody who had to face the full might of the planet Earth."

"Oh great, another bad joke from the comedian Kai." West Kai sarcastically quipped.

"Dende and Earth are the least of our worries." King Kai looked to Shin. "I know it is impossible, but Yakon told Goku that the enemy is hiding in the Dark Realm." The Supreme Kai raised his eyebrows in alarm. "As far as I was aware. There is nothing left of it. So, either Yakon was lying or I have been misinformed."

"You have not been misinformed. I witnessed its destruction, I sealed the passageway myself and only I know its location, only the souls of the dead can pass through on their way here. What he told you not possible." The Supreme Kai looked to Goku. The Saiyan had never seen Shin looked so rattled. "Goku, please, tell me everything he said." Hearing the nervous urgency, Goku began to tell them of his latest fight.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

The Dark Realm. Dende had heard of it, Guru had told him and the other children tales to frighten them. Thinking about it he couldn't imagine a scarier place. Standing at the edge of the lookout, the Namekian waited for Piccolo. The gravity of his conversation with King Kai was weighing on him, and was having an internal debate on how much he should tell the others. Hopefully Piccolo would be able to guide him here. He could feel him approaching, yet his eyes refused to move and him thoughts dwelt on what was troubling him. Even once Piccolo had landed and was walking over to him, Dende's focus was absolute. It was only when a large hand gently grasped his shoulder that he looked to his predecessor.

"What's wrong Dende?" Piccolo asked, the worry was unmistakable. Dende cast his sight back over the clouds. Where did he start?

"King Kai paid me a visit today." The hand on his shoulder quickly tensed and relaxed. "After his little check-in on the Son residence, he told me the situation." Dende looked to the ground. "What do you know of the Dark Realm?"

"I know that it doesn't exist." Piccolo replied bluntly. The younger Namekian's eyes shot back to his companions. "Well that it no longer exists. Kami once had a discussion with King Yemma about it. The entire thing was consumed and destroyed by and unimaginable calamity. Because of this, what survivors remained were granted passage to the afterlife through check-in stations like King Yemma's."

"But what of this calamity? What do you know of it?" Dende pressed.

"Not much is known. King Yemma only said that it ruined all that lay before it." Piccolo scoured his memories for any further detail.

"Piccolo, according to King Kai, it was not a natural force or disaster. It was a being. One that decimated the Kai's race and even destroyed their sacred birthing tree during their struggle to stop it's spread." Dende turned from the edge of the lookout and began to make his was inside, piccolo followed close behind. "This conflict." Dende shook his head as he corrected his own words. "This war, was only ended after four of the five Supreme Kai's had used their very life essence to trap and bind the evil. Fixing it to specially crafted worlds, and stretching it across the plain of this reality."

Piccolo stopped walking. "Until the cell games."

"Yes." Dende agreed, fear danced across his eyes. "It would seem that through our actions we have truly endangered all. When Cell destroyed King Kai's world he allowed the remaining followers of this evil some measure of access to it. Goku has been fighting these worshippers, attempting to locate where the leaders are." Dende could read the thoughts in Piccolo's mind, as loud as they were. He raised a hand to ask for silence. "I already offered our assistance, but King Kai said that the rest would not allow it. He feels that because of how personal the issue is for them that they would like as little outside influence as possible. Goku was conscripted because of convenience more than anything." As Dende expected this observation didn't sit well with the older Namekian, he could see it in his face. "King Kai however, believes that one day, they will require our help." Dende raised himself up and stood as tall as possible. "I intend for us to be ready. I mean for the Earth to prevail and we can only do this if we are ready. King Kai told me that if they were to fail, this darkness would sweep across and consume every world. I will not see it happen here."

Piccolo smiled at the unabashed hope and defiance that Dende was displaying. "So, shall I gather the others?"

"Yes, but Piccolo before you go…" Dende had suddenly lost his heroic zeal. "We need to work out what to tell them." Piccolo furrowed his brow. "I do not wish to lie to them, I just would like some assistance in finding that the right way to explain it to Vegeta and Gohan." Piccolo raised a brow now. "Yes, yes and Chichi."

Piccolo in a rare display, began to laugh heartily. "That would be smart idea."

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

The Golden light filling the room dimmed, then vanished, leaving only darkness in its place. The source was a sphere, mounted atop a short pedestal. Two pairs of eyes continued to watch the darkness. "It would seem Yakon was defeated by his own gluttony, master." The rough deep voice of taller one exclaimed.

"Yes, but it matters not." Cackled the smaller one. His high pitch and stature in direct opposite of his companion. "Yakon's soul and strength will be used for our purposes regardless." The figure left the crystal ball and made his way over to the wall at the far end of the chamber. "While this wasn't unexpected, it has become a pattern I am becoming quite frustrated with. This fighter the Supreme Kai has found has delayed my plans for too long now." He reached out a tiny hand and placed it on the wall. It was different to the others of the room, it pulsed as if alive. "How am I meant to complete my father's work if I am denied the energy I require. How am I supposed to make the Kai's bow before me if every fighter I turn fails?"

"Please Master. Allow me to kill this cretin." The red one asked forcefully.

"No, I need you here Dabura. If the Kai's found out where we are the plan would fail." The demon lords master replied. "No I just need to find a stronger patsy. After all this golden freak, cannot be the only one of his strength in existence, and as long as we keep the Kai's running about our plan will succeed." His high-pitched laugh echoed around the spacious cavern. "I will retire to the mediation chamber and search for out next…. Comrade." He laughed louder as he made his way out of the room.

"Yes, as you wish, Master Babbidi." Dabura, the demon king said, bowing.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

A/N: Well this was difficult. I have a new appreciation for writers of suspense novels. Trying to advance the plot without revealing too much so that it becomes predictable is daunting. But seeing as I am planning on using as few OC's as possible, I am sure people can grasp the overall plot but this (I hope) will be a fresh take on the origin and scale of the Majin Buu DBZ arc. I have a week off work so I hope to have more chapters posted soon.

Thank you again for all those reviews/favs/follows.

SonRanma1: your review put a smile on my face that took hours to shift. Thank you.

Xicerz: The next chapter is back to Gohan/Videl, though with it being an AU Gohan's time there will be different to the cannon. I hope I am able to do justice to the dynamic they had there though, even if the situation/location changes…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is a Fan-fiction. Dragonball, Z, GT and Super are the property of Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

Chapter 10 

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((())) 

Videl sat with her two friends, eating lunch beneath their usual tree. She listened to her friends bicker about gossip and school work, but mind was moored in her own thoughts. Something bothered her and while she couldn't put a finger on what it was, Videl couldn't shake the feeling that Gohan had something to do with it. There was a familiarity about him. Like she had seen him before. Racking her brain, the young Satan thought back on the publicity events she had attended with her father. But nothing stood out. 'Your fight against Uampo was enthralling.' Gohan had said that on their walk to school, Videl thought back to the tournament. Perhaps he had been one of the people who had pulled out of the junior division that day. A flock of birds took off from the school's roof drawing her gaze and the moment she looked at the roof a memory flashed behind her eyes. She had seen him at the tournament. He had been sitting on the roof, staring at her. At the time Videl had been focused on the competition, but know she wondered how he and his friends had even gotten up there.

Even though she had given herself another minor mystery, at least she knew why she found him familiar. "Videl!" Erasa screamed at her. "Are you even listening?"

"Sorry." Videl apologised. "I spaced out a bit there. What were you saying?"

"Gohan?" Erasa repeated. "Do you think he knows we have sport after lunch?"

Videl thought for a second, usually any new student would be given a timetable. Gohan however, seemed to be a special case. "Who cares? The nerd would rather spend his lunch speaking to ChromeDome than eating. The dork is probably allergic to sport!" Sharpener interjected, laughing at his own joke. Videl shook her head, he had obviously spent too much time with her dad. She was about to reprimand him, when Erasa shot to her feet.

"You're a meanie." She said in a low tone, and began to stomp back to the building.

"What's her problem?" Sharpener asked before looking at Videl. "Not that I'm complaining, any time alone with you is worth the price." His eyebrows bounced suggestively.

"And time alone with you is enough to put me off my food." Videl quipped back. The banter stopped there as the bell sounded to end the break. Videl stood and began to make her way to the Gym for her next class, her friend following close behind her. With it being such a nice day outside, Videl was sure that they would be doing some type of outdoor activity. Once they reached the gym, her hopes were confirmed.

"To celebrate to the good weather, today we will be playing the great sport of baseball." The Phys-ed teacher explained. Videl looked around and could not see Erasa. "We will be splitting the class into two teams. Videl could you stand as a captain?" Videl nodded and walked to stand next to the teacher. "And Sharpener, I take it you want the other spot." The coach deadpanned. The Blonde jock strutted across and stood on the other side. "Videl want to start us off?"

"Yeah sure." Videl said scanning the class again, she still couldn't see Erasa. "I'll take Erasa, when she gets here." Sharpener started laughing, but chose one of his boxing club friends. The back and forth continued until the class was evenly divided, it was at this moment that Erasa walked in with Gohan in tow. The spiky-haired boy was missing his odd cloak and seemed to have acquired a long-sleeved Orange Star high school sweatshirt, but he was in no way dressed ordinarily. The pants and shoes he wore were just, weird. It reminded her of the strange fashion items that appeared in West City a decade ago. "Erasa. The bell means go to class, not show up when you feel like it." The coach criticised.

"I'm sorry, I had to show Son Gohan here the way." Erasa replied in a sickly-sweet tone. Videl knew it as the one the blonde used to get out of trouble. Looking at the coach it seemed to have worked again.

The coach looked toward the newcomer, and seemed to think the same thing Videl had. "Oh, right. I'm Coach Nhikee." He turned around and counted the numbers on each team. "And with Erasa." He muttered. "the teams are even. Hmm." Videl knew the coming question and was about to gift Sharpener with an ironic gift, when the jock beat her to it.

"Hey Videl, he can be on your team." Sharpener drawled as he placed a hand on Videl's shoulder. "Seeing as he likes maths so much, maybe he can help you keep score."

Videl shook off the hand. "Fine." She muttered, walking up to Gohan. "Tell me, do you even know how to play baseball?"

The Tall boy rubbed the back of his head and smiled broadly. "Well, I've read a book about it." Videl just stared blankly at him. Seriously, what was with this guy. Videl indicated for him to follow her as the class made their way out to the field.

"I'm putting you in right field." Videl said, once they had arrived. "Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah on the right. Right?" He replied.

"Just get out on the field." Videl shot back. After she collected the ball and made her way to the pitcher's mound, the teen scanned the field. Everyone was in there allocated positions, it was time to get the game underway.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((())) 

Gohan stood in his assigned spot in right field. So far, he hadn't had to do much. It gave him time to reflect on the discussion he had with Professor Dome, the theory was sound but the teacher hadn't been able to figure out the equations so that both sides became harmonious. While he hadn't told Wis about the reason why Bulma was interested in his work, the mere mention of her name in conjunction with it, had sent the old man into a determined frenzy trying to complete it. Returning his focus to the game, Gohan saw that Sharpener was stepping up to bat.

With a confidence that rivalled Yamcha's on the first day Gohan had met him, Sharpener pointed to the outfield. The young Saiyan watched as Videl wound up and delivered a fast-paced pitch, which Sharpener slogged with even a greater force. It cut through the air, soaring straight to right field. Gohan leapt up catching the ball with ease, as he scanned the field he noticed that one of the opposition had left third. He had the chance to make a double play. Focusing on throwing it gently he sent the ball on its way, watching with some unease as his teammate fell backward onto third base as he caught it. Gohan landed and cursed himself for not holding back further. The last thing he wanted was to hurt anyone. Hearing that the double play had resulted in the third out he made his way back to the bleachers, the students other muttering gave him pause. They seemed marvelled by his strength. Wasn't Videl also in the class? Why were they so surprised? Seeing her face though made him rethink this assessment.

"Wow, Gohan that was amazing, you must have jumped twenty feet in the air." Coach Nhikee said.

"Oh." Gohan immediately regretted his action, he should have run back following the ball until the height wouldn't have been an issue. "I ahh. I just got some new shoes, yeah. Air cushions."

"Right, it's got to be the shoes." Coach Nhikee replied.

Gohan let out a sigh and took a seat next to Erasa on the bench. "That really was awesome Gohan. I haven't even seen Videl jump that high." The blonde supplied. "You must be really fit."

"My home is at the base of Mt. Paozu in the 439-mountain area, so I get a fair bit of exercise." Gohan explained. He was confused when the bubbly blonde gave him a shocked expression.

"But the 439-mountain area isn't that, like, a thousand kilometres away?" Erasa exclaimed. "how do you make it here each day?"

Gohan causally looked around and saw that Erasa's outburst had garnered a bit of attention. "Well, I'm only going to be at this school for a short time, so I'm staying just outside of town." He replied, a little louder than necessary. "But I do try to get home whenever I can." He continued, lowering his voice to a more normal level. "she is an amazing cook."

"Hey Gohan." Videl said from behind him. "Your turn to bat."

"Oh right." The teen stood, collected a bat and began jogging to the plate. "Sorry guys, here I come." Deciding to give himself as big a handicap as he could, Gohan gripped the bat naturally but stood in the opposing batters box.

"Are you sure you want to swing from there, kid?" the coach asked politely. "Most right handers stand on the other side." Gohan simply gave a befuddled glance. "well, why don't you swing and see how it goes."

Gohan looked to the pitcher. It was Sharpener, and he did not look happy. Was he angry about the catch? The Saiyan may have overdone it a little but wasn't it the point of the game to try and catch the ball? As he watched Sharpener wind up to pitch, Gohan was making and determined effort to wind back his strength. The pitch was delivered and Gohan's mind was fixed on swinging softly.

"Gohan." Dende's voice echoed through him mind and distracted him at the last second, causing the baseball to crack against the side of his head. Gohan could hear the collective grasp, he could feel the tension of everybody around him, but the teen's attention was on the Earth's Guardian. "I need you to come to the lookout."

Standing straight up Gohan turned to the teacher. "Coach if I get hit that means I walk, right?"

Coach Nhikee nodded and Gohan threw the bat down. He was wondering how he could get out of class without causing too much of a scene. Luckily, the teen hybrid was given just the excuse he needed. "Ah, son. I would like you to visit the infirmary. After a hit like that you may have a concussion." The coach announced. "we can have a stand in run your bases for you."

"Yeah, sure." Gohan said, the elation he felt at this turn of events was hard to keep out of his voice. Immediately he began to make his way passed his stunned classmates and as soon as he was out of view, the teen drew on his strength and increased his speed. Once he was far enough from the school to be sure that no one saw him take flight, he lifted off the ground and soared toward the lookout. Dende would only summon him like this for one reason, he had news. 

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((())) 

Videl watched as Gohan calmly made his way back to the school. She didn't know what to think. The boy should be unconscious, drooling on the floor. Sharpener could pitch at speeds nearing 160k/h, a concussion would be the best outcome and he was walking like nothing had happened. What was with this kid? Erasa stood next to her wearing the same shocked expression. "Erasa." The Coach's voice called out, both girls turned to face him. "You can run for Gohan, take your spot on first base." Erasa took one last look at the boys retreating form and then made her way to first base, leaving Videl to her thoughts.

After what she had just witnessed, the young crime fighter was reassessing her dismissal of him being involved in the bank incident. She was now certain that he had at least help in the bust. Why officer Goodenough kept quiet about the involvement was simple, he wanted a promotion. But why Gohan lied about it. That, she couldn't work out. She didn't know him well enough to just discern a motive. Videl tugged on the cuff of her fighting gloves, pulling them tighter against her fingers. "What are you hiding, Gohan?" 

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((())) 

Gohan could finally see land again, which meant he was closing in on Korin's Tower. Shifting his direction to gain altitude, Gohan increased his pace. He could sense the others. Piccolo, Vegeta and Krillin were already there and he could tell Tien and Chiaotzu were on their way from the east. Whatever Dende had to say, it was obviously important. He tried to remain hopeful but a dark thought that had lodged itself in his mind resurfaced, he steeled himself when the lookout came into view. He trusted Dende, he trusted him to tell him the truth, but he knew his friend if it truly was bad news the Namekian whose life he had saved would have more tact than have him find out in a group announcement. This piece of logic quelled the dark thoughts just as he touched down.

"Gohan, thank you for coming so swiftly." Dende exclaimed, walking up and embracing the teen. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Dende." Gohan replied. "But next time you call me, could you wait until I've hit the ball that was hurtling toward me." Dende looked embarrassed. "My head may be hard but it's not indestructible." He laughed along with his friend. He turned to look at the others.

Krillin was talking to Mr. Popo, the conversation looked quite animated. Piccolo gave him a small smile and a nod as their eyes met. Gohan walked up to Vegeta, who was leaning against a pillar with his eyes closed. "I didn't realise you had returned." Gohan said in a pleasant tone. "Did you find something? Is that why Dende called us here?" Gohan asked excitedly. Though there had been conflict between them, Gohan had forgiven the prince shortly after his father had appeared at his house and met Goten. In hindsight, Vegeta's arrival had actually worked out. It had prompted Dende to visit Otherworld and Goku's subsequent visit, and while he wouldn't go so far as to thank or apologise to the prince, he didn't hold a grudge.

"Nothing worth talking about." Vegeta replied angrily. "At least nothing we didn't know already. Magic Man over there, summoned me here while I was training and he won't explain until everyone is here." opening his eyes Vegeta looked at Gohan and raised an eyebrow. "What are you wearing?" Gohan looked down and realised he was still wearing the Gym shirt he had been given. It did look weird against his Namekian style pants and shoes.

"That's a good question, what are you wearing?" Krillin echoed as his approached the pair.

"Hey Krillin, I told you last week. I'm studying at Orange Star high for the next few weeks. Dende called me in the middle of a game of baseball." Gohan replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Baseball." Vegeta quaffed. "Your father fights grand battles across the cosmos and you are playing baseball. You should be training." Krillin suddenly looked nervous.

"I have been training, Vegeta." Gohan faced the Prince, with his latest growth spurt the teen was slightly taller than the prince and now could look him right in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to test me again?" Vegeta produced his signature smirk. His eyes quickly darted to Tien and Chiaotzu, who had just touched down.

"When we have more time, perhaps. But for now, I want to know why we are here." Vegeta said before turning and making his way toward Dende. Gohan watched him walk away. It would probably be a good idea to have a spar with Vegeta at some point, the teen was yet to meet a fighter who was as strategic as the prince of Saiyans. Both Gohan and Krillin went to join the assembling group.

"Gohan. Krillin. Piccolo. It's good to see you." Tien said as the group came together. He looked to the full blooded Saiyan. "Vegeta." He added respectfully, but with considerably less warmth.

"Thank you all for your swift arrival." Dende said drawing the groups attention. "Yamcha sends his regards but he is currently indisposed." Without taking a pause the Guardian of Earth said something that made Gohan's heart stop. "I was paid a visited today by King Kai." Shocked faces and audible gasps met the statement. "He came to me against the wishes of the other Kais, to tell me of Goku's latest success, and the full story about the conflict our friend in involved in." The shock was replaced with smiles, the gasps with relieved sighs. Vegeta however had a different reaction.

"It's about time the little blue runt grew a spine." The Prince of Saiyan spat. Gohan let out an involuntary snort. Vegeta was truly a singular being.

Dende ignore the quip. "The destruction of the North Kai's world, has had a destabilising effect on the barriers between realms. This much we know but what we didn't know was why. Many millennia ago the Kai's where engaged in a conflict which threatened to consume the whole of existence. This conflict, was against a being from another realm. Its true name has been lost to time, but now it is referred to as the Dark Realm." Gohan soaked it every detail, he would need to tell his mother later and he didn't want to forget a thing. "This creature is apparently called Buu. It is the creation of a Majin called Bibbidi, and with this beast he laid siege to his realm. Attacking and destroying all until absolutely nothing remained. The destruction was so chaotic that the Kai's left otherworld to confront it in the dark realm. Yet rather that purging it right there, they were pushed back and both Bibbidi and Buu were able to follow the Kai's through to our plain of existence."

The group's expression had returned to the shock of before, except now there was an underlying fear present. "The pair continued their reign of terror, destroying one world after another. Every Kai who fought them succumbed. The battle reached their home world, and consumed their birthing tree." This detail surprised Gohan, he had never actually thought about how a god is born. He shook the thought as Dende continued. "With only six of his people left, the lord of all lords sacrificed himself to trap the creature known as Buu. This was the seal that Goku broke."

"So this Buu monster is free then?" Tien inquired.

"According to King Kai. Not yet." Dende replied.

Vegeta cut in. "Not yet. What is that supposed to mean? The Cell games was five years ago, if this seal holding him was broken. Why hasn't this Buu creature escaped?" Gohan had to admit Vegeta had a point.

"Time spent in the trap has caused the beings strength to be depleted. It wasn't just a cage Vegeta." Dende reasoned. "The Lord of Kai's stretched and twisted Buu, confining it to the layer that separates life and death. King Kai explained to me that this wizard, this Majin Bibbidi had a son named Bobbidi and it is he who is attempting to garner enough pure spiritual energy to resurrect his father's creation."

This time it was Krillin who spoke. "So why don't they just deal with him then? Stop the wizard before he can release him."

"That is what they are attempting to do, but apparently, the wizards talent is finding the darkness which exists in people's hearts, amplifying it and forcing them to do his bidding." Dende looked to Vegeta, a seriousness Gohan hadn't seen before danced behind his eyes. "This is why they are so adamant that you have nothing to do with this Vegeta. For you the darkness is still too close." Vegeta narrowed his eyes threateningly. "See." Dende merely responded. "Goku has been eliminating those who have succumb to the wizard's spell. But they have yet to discover where this Bobbidi character is hiding." Dende looked to Vegeta again. "I am going to have to ask you Vegeta, to remain on Earth for the time being in light of this new information." Gohan could see the defiant retort forming but Dende continued. "It is not that I doubt you Vegeta, but please understand, if you were to revert to the person you were when we first met, with your current strength, I cannot even fathom the disaster you could unleash."

It was a sobering thought. Vegeta seemed to comprehend it as well, as he did not offer a rebuttal of any kind. "I would say that there is nothing we can do but I don't believe that." Dende said softly looking amongst the group. "If the search has taken this long, then I feel that Bobbidi's forces have an edge, so I would like to prepare for this. I would ask that we expand our ranks. Train ourselves, but train others to help defend this world should the worst happen." Gohan didn't realise that a smile had formed on his face. He had a potential student in mind already. "If Bulma and Chichi will permit it, Goten and Trunks too would make powerful assets."

"They are of Saiyan lineage." Vegeta said proudly. "Just try to keep them from a fight."

"It's not the boy's that's the problem there Vegeta." Krillin clarified.

"Indeed, but that is a detail we can work out later." Dende said taking control of the discussion again. "In nine months time, the festival at Mt. Popo Poco will be held, I suggest we meet up again there. It would be a good place to test any students you do find and it will give us the chance to talk to some of the other martial arts master who attend and see if they have exceptional talent." Dende let out a large sigh and gripped his staff a little tighter. "We are doing this on borrowed time, I said as much to King Kai, if we had have been told this from the start we could have had years of training and preparation already, but all we can do is move forward from here. I wish that I had more information for you all or a least a better plan, but this is all I can do."

Piccolo place a large hand on the Guardians shoulder. "It is a fine plan Dende. Let us do the rest." Dende smiled at his friend before setting his expression stoic again. "The only other thing I ask of you all." His gaze drifted around the group but lingered slightly longer on Tien and Vegeta. This was not missed by either. "Is to meditate on why you fight." He looked at Tien and Chiaotzu. "be it for friends." Then Vegeta. "or family. Focus and commit to what holds you to the light, with an enemy as terrible as this the last thing we need is to fight amongst ourselves."

Gohan's mind flashed with the image of his father, hugging his mother and brother, a warm sensation flooded him. "Did King Kai mention anything else about my dad?" Gohan inquired.

"Only that he misses you." Dende tried to smile but it was a sad one. "I'm sorry Gohan, with the seriousness of what he had to say I didn't ask much more about Goku than if he was in good health."

"No, it's Okay Dende." Gohan assured him. "Just knowing that, is enough."

"Well, if that is all. I shall collect Trunks and continue training." Vegeta said as he began to walk to the edge of the lookout.

"Very well Vegeta. But please remember what I said, and if you desire, the lookout and its facilities are open to you, to all of you, until this crisis has been averted." Dende proclaimed to the group.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder and simply nodded before stepping off the edge and beginning his short flight back to west city. Gohan watched him go with a reverence he hadn't had before. Though the prince hadn't admitted his failing, he hadn't denied it either and that surprised the teen. It seemed Vegeta had embraced his responsibilities here. Suddenly his eyes widened turning to the only person who might have a watch, Gohan asked Krillin. "Hey do you know the time?"

Krillin looked slightly confused but looked at his watch. "Uh yeah, it's nearly two thirty."

"Ahhh, I need to get back to school!" Gohan announced, in a panicked tone as he ran to the edge. "I'll see you all soon." He shouted over his shoulder. Leaping into the air Gohan transformed into his super Saiyan form and then shot off into the sky. He need to get back before anyone noticed he hadn't gone straight to the nurse, pushing his power higher to gain more speed. As he made his way, he began to make plans. With this new information, he was sure that his mother would amend their agreement so he could spend more time in intensive training. He hadn't been slacking but he wasn't pushing himself as hard as he could. That would have to change. He would see his family together again; he would do whatever was necessary to see that happen. 

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((())) 

Videl moved with purpose. The moment they had been released from class by the coach, she headed swiftly in the direction of the infirmary. Her blonde friend's calls fell on deaf ears. She had questions and needed answers. If Gohan had acted at the bank this morning, then officer Goodenough had lied and lying to her when she was on the job, was the same as lying to any police officer; a crime. The pigtailed teen smirked at that little perk, she despised liars. After years of being uncertain of the truth, the last few months with her badge had cemented it for her. People couldn't lie to her now. Reaching the buildings entrance, Videl ducked and turned to looked to the clouds as the sky seemed to crack like thunder. With the day still as beautiful as before, the teen wrote it of as a jetcopter flying too low, too fast. Pulling the door open the crime fighter resumed the march to her destination.

Dodging other students who were leaving their own class, Videl rounded the final corner and walked, head first, into someone. She landed flat on her backside. An angry scowl formed before she looked up, into the face of the person she was looking for. He had donned his cloak again and was wearing a strange bag on his back, it looked like a sleeping roll. "Oh, I'm sorry Videl. I didn't see you." The tall teen with the crazy hair said as he looked down and offered a hand to help her up. Videl ignore the assistance and stood under her own power. Gohan's extended hand retreated and made its way behind the boy's head to nervously rub his hair. "How… uh. Did we win the game?" Gohan asked, cautiously.

Videl narrowed her eyes, but quickly placed a pleasant mask across her features. "Yeah, we did. I was coming to check on you, see how you are feeling." Videl smiled. While she hated secrets, and lies, sometimes her work called for her to be selective when telling people the truth. "So how is your head?"

"Oh it's fine." Gohan replied quickly. "I'm sure it looked worse than it felt."

"Well that is good to hear." Videl pandered. She didn't want to make small talk with the boy but her direct questioning earlier hadn't worked so it was time for a different approach. "If you don't mind though, I would like to walk with you on your way home. Just to make sure you are okay, you understand." Videl had heard his conversation with Erasa and knew he lived leagues away, she wanted to trap him in a lie so she could see his reactions. His poker face.

"Well I am afraid that my home is a bit far to walk, Videl." Gohan replied. "While I attend the school here I was going to stay close but after I left the game I received some news so I have to go home tonight to see my mother. I'll see you tomorrow though." His tone was genuinely apologetic. Videl was slightly stunned by the sincerity he displayed. The boy stepped to the side and began to walk away. She just watched him go, puzzled, when he stopped and faced her again. This time his face hid an excited quality. "Actually, if you are determined to keep an eye on me. Could you show me the way to the Aircab terminal? I don't know the way."

"Sure." Videl said. Perfect. Before they could leave however both Erasa and Sharpener rounded the corner.

"Videl." Erasa said sternly. "Why did you run off? I was trying to talk to you..." Her bubbly friend noticed Gohan. Videl could see the cogs turning in her friend's head. Great, the last thing she needed was sagely Erasa; the love guru. "Oh, hey Gohan." Erasa said her eyes darting between the two. Videl tried to glare the guru away but she knew it was in vein. "How is your head?" the blonde continued. "Do you need to go to the hospital? Or just have someone kiss it better?" She smirked at Videl, whose brows furrowed in response.

"My heads fine Erasa, thank you for asking." Gohan said jovially. "No hospital for me, I am going to head home though. Get a good night's sleep, that should fix me right up."

"But I thought you lived at Mt. Paozu?" Erasa queried. The blonde looked to Videl. "You're not giving him a lift, are you?"

"No, Videl has been kind enough to show me the way to the Aircab terminal." He turned to face her. "without being rude, could we make our way there. It is a long commute and I would like to get home before dark." Gohan gave her a radiant smile. It was almost infectious. She nodded. "Great, well then I will see you guys tomorrow then." Gohan looked expectantly and the young Satan.

"We'll go with you!" Erasa announced. Videl almost cringed, how was she going to find out what she wanted to, if Erasa was there to gossip and steer the conversation.

"Not me." Sharpener quickly cut in. "I've got to go to my Boxing club." He looked at Gohan. "After your mummy kisses you better you should come to the club room. We are always looking for punching bags." He laughed at his own joke as he left the group. Videl glared angrily at his back, but the next comment from Gohan stalled her brain.

"I don't think I'd be very good at boxing." Gohan said simply. "But thank you for offering." He called out slightly louder so Sharpener could hear him. Videl and Erasa both with staring at him. Did he not realise that Sharpener was just being a jerk? "So, which way?"

Videl raised an arm, pointing to the entrance of the school. The three of them began to walk, Videl was wondering how to approach the topic she wanted to discuss now. Fortune seemed to side with the blue-eyed girl however. "So Gohan, Videl told me that you were involved in the bank robbery this morning?" Erasa exclaimed as the stepped out onto the road. Videl could kiss her friend.

"What?" Gohan nearly screamed. He rounded on Videl, his features etched with concern. "Have you been telling people I'm a bank robber?" Videl stifled a giggle.

"I didn't exactly say that, but you must admit it does look suspicious." Videl seemed to get a perverse pleasure from watching to boy squirm. "I mean, a gang of heavily armed gang members taken down by an officer, whose primary job is checking parking meters and you, a boy who can jump higher than an athlete and take a baseball to head with no ill effects." Videl let the comment hang as she looked at him.

Erasa put her hand to her chin. "Videl is right, that is suspicious." The grin she wore broadcast the fact that her statement was in jest but Videl's narrow glare seemed to cancel that out. Gohan laughed nervously.

"When I came across Officer Goodenough, he was nervous and scared." Gohan conceded after letting out a long sigh and focussing his attention on the path before him. "He was given orders to hold them there for ten minutes until backup arrived. I didn't want to leave him alone there." Videl could understand the sentiment but it was not something that regular people would do. Despite the fact that they were detained, if they had decided to rush Ian, one more person would not have helped the situation. Well, any one person aside from her, or her father.

"That was really brave of you." Erasa said, her eyes sparkling at the boy.

"Officer Goodenough was the brave one. He didn't run when he came upon them, he did his duty." Gohan let out a smile. "Really, all we can do is stand up and do what is right." Gohan's gaze shifted to Videl and his eyes seem to penetrate her. "When fear grips, you stand up and face it. Right?"

Videl shifted her eyes to the floor. She nodded but did not say anything. She couldn't question his reasoning, it reminded her of a conversation she had had with her father years ago. That the strong had a duty to stand up for the weak, the brave should stand in the face of the darkness that is fear. The conversation shifted topics and Videl couldn't seem to bring herself to direct it back to the bank. She listened as Gohan and Erasa talked about trivial things. His favourite ice-cream, the strange fashion sense. All of it was inconsequential until the subject of how Gohan had gotten a temporary admittance to Satan City's most prestigious high school. The sharp ears of Videl hung on every word.

"Oh, well. It is a bit of a long story, but I am currently doing on private study scholarship from Capsule Corp." Gohan explained politely. Erasa stopped walking but for a few seconds Gohan failed to notice. "So I am able to visit many schools and seek out particular teachers, once I heard that Profess…. Are you okay, Erasa?"

"You are a Capsule Corp student?" Erasa asked. Barely able to contain herself. "How did you get that? I applied years ago and was rejected."

"Oh, I. Uhh." Gohan seemed lost for words. "Lucky?" he said with a hopeful tone, as if he wished that would end the discussion. If Videl knew her friend like she did, it was only the start.

"Lucky? No, you are either a genius, or you know some pretty powerful people." Erasa deadpanned catching up to the pair. "So, which is it?"

"I'm not a genius." Gohan seemed to think for a minute. "I do know some people." He seemed to see to notice that the Aircab terminal was just ahead. He quickly took a few steps forward and turned around to face both the girls. "Videl do you remember how I told you about the incident at the Ox Kings birthday party?" Videl nodded and realisation hit her.

"You know the Ox King?" She muttered. Erasa gasped.

"Yes, I do. Thank you for showing me the way." Gohan said hastily. "I see you both tomorrow." He added waving as he ran to the terminal and disappeared inside.

Videl shared a look with Erasa. "Isn't the Ox King a warlord?" Erasa asked both confused and a little frightened.

"When my father was a boy maybe, but he just an old man now." Videl reasoned. "Maybe time tempered him." Videl turned around and began to walk toward her home. "Besides the Ox Kingdom is pretty remote, being on the other side of the bandit's desert. Maybe the rumours were just that, I mean the legends also say that he lives on a mount wreathed in fire." Both the girls began laughing. A clap of thunder caused them to stop and look around. The sky was dotted with a few white clouds but nothing with could have caused to noise.

"What was that?" Erasa asked her.

Videl shook her head. "I don't know." She looked back to her friend. "Like I said, it's been a weird day." 

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((())) 

Gohan touched down at his home, he was wondering how he should explain everything to his mother. How do you put an optimistic spin on the threat that had been revealed? As he stepped toward the small house, he heard his mother's raised voice. "Oh no. No way. You can forget it. My baby is not going up to that place." Gohan focused his mind and felt Krillin's presence inside. He could almost make out his voice through the door when it suddenly swung open. "What do you think you're doing, just standing out here. Get inside this instant, young man." Gohan suddenly felt six years old again, he cast his eyes to the floor and walked inside. He took a seat on the couch next to Krillin, his eyes on the floor and his hands clasped together between his knees. Taking a quick glance to his left Krillin and Goten had adopted the same pose. If he wasn't so nervous, he would laugh at the scene.

"Krillin has told me Dende's plan." Chichi reported. "And I am telling you now, Gohan. Your brother will not be going to the lookout." Gohan's face grew serious, he did not want to argue but if Goten was a strong as he could be then both his mother and brother would be safer. "I don't care if only a day passes in the outside world I will not miss another year of one of my boy's lives." Gohan couldn't help it, he laughed. He could feel Krillin tense next to him. The teenage Saiyan looked up at his mother, she looked livid. "Did I say something funny?"

"No." Gohan said quickly. "I agree with you. Goten has no need to visit the hyperbolic time chamber. I don't think that is what Dende meant when he said that Goten can train there." Chichi crossed her arms impatiently and raised an eyebrow. "He was offering all of the lookout's resources, I think Goten would benefit from some training with Mr. Popo. He could learn more about his spiritual energy." His mother seemed to think on this and the teen could see a rebuttal forming so he quickly continued, trying desperately to find the compromise he would need for his mother to be on board with the plan. "I even think that Mr Popo could be persuaded to train Goten here, if we were to offer him some cuttings from your orchids." This stopped his mother's thoughts entirely. "Please understand, with what we have learnt today I am more worried than ever about the coming conflict. If Goten receives this extra training along with Trunks, both Myself and Vegeta will be able to focus more on preventing it knowing that you and Bulma will be protected."

Gohan could see Krillin out of the corner of his eyes and the small man looked nothing less than amazed. Chichi focused on Goku's old friend. "And why couldn't you have explained it like that?" Krillin sputtered, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly. "I'll tell you why, because my boy uses his brain!" Krillin sunk further into the couch. Goten on the other hand, was looking amongst them with curiosity.

"Does this mean I get to fight with Trunks more?" The Youngest Son inquired.

"Yes Goten." Chichi said with an air of authority. "This is, if you complete your chores and your homework like your brother, we will work out when this training can occur." Goten leapt from his seat and dashed to their shared room. Gohan assumed he was planning to clean his half of its scattered toys. His mother smiled for a moment before resuming her business-like demeanour. "So, what are your plans in regards to this new situation." He could see the pain behind her eyes.

Gohan stood and embraced his mother. The tension filling her seemed to bleed out as he hugged her tightly. "I will be intensifying the training sessions I am currently undertaking but that is the only real change. I will continue my scholarship until the circumstances deem it unwise." His mother gripped him even tighter, he could feel her sobbing. The pain she went through with Goku's absence plagued her daily but it continually failed to break her spirit. "I may." He could feel the tension begin to return. "Need to have some proper sparring matches though." Chichi disengaged from the hug and stepped away.

"Well if that's the case you can do it well away from my house. I don't want any more broken items because of the earthquakes you will make." Chichi said evenly. "I've finally replaced all the china you and your father broke before the Cell games." Gohan smiled broadly. "Now tell me about your new school." The Son matriarch asked.

"Professor Dome is a wise man, but while Krillin is here I want to discuss something with him." Gohan turned to Krillin, who had regained the colour in his cheeks. "I met Videl Satan today." Krillin produced a serious expression. "I know what you're thinking, but trust me. I have a plan." 

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((())) 

Videl had said her goodbyes to her best friend and was currently walking up the path towards her front door. As per usual the door opened before she had a chance to reach for the handle. She smiled at the butler, but passed him without a word. The young Satan just wanted to head to the gym, she'd had a frustrating day and her favourite punching bag was going to suffer because of it.

Her footfalls echoed throughout the exorbitant mansion and upon enter the private training room, Videl made straight for the object she longed for. Beginning a slow and steady rhythm, she began to reflect and organise her thoughts. The Spikey haired teen was centre in her mind. She knew he was smart, stronger than he appeared and was surprisingly well connected. How he knew the Ox King she was unsure, but the fact that the boy knew the king well enough to be granted a Capsule Corp scholarship was telling in itself. When Erasa had applied Videl had done her homework on the program, it provided complete free education for any student under its collective umbrella. The best part though was for those schools where no student participated in the scheme the money was instead gifted to the institution to benefit every other student there. After reading this Bulma Briefs and her father, Dr Briefs, had become a sort of idol for the young crime fighter. She felt a weird sort of kinship to them, both the Briefs and herself were doing what they could to improve the world they lived in.

The Bank incident still had her confused, the pace of her strikes increased. How had so many of the gang just surrendered? Even if Gohan had been involved, how was it that some of the crook hadn't even been touched and yet they had given themselves up? It did not make sense. None of it, and this whole conundrum had started the moment she met Gohan. A particularly heavy kick tore a hole in the bag causing it to spill its contents all over the floor. "Dammit." Videl cursed. She knew that he didn't have anything to do with this but she couldn't help but blame him. Her current mood was all thanks to Son Gohan.

Videl froze like a dinosaur in headlights. Son Gohan. Son. Where had she heard that name before. She sorted through memories of functions, dinners, charity events. Anywhere that she had met influential people. Videl knew she had seen the name Son somewhere. Somewhere official, like on a building or a medal. A smile grew on her face as she fled the gym. Passing one of the cleaning staff Videl quickly but apologetically told them of the mess she had made before barrelling up the stairs to her bedroom.

Closing the door behind her, the teenage sleuth opened her laptop and began to search through the photo's she'd taken on her first visit to Papaya Island, when her father had first become the world champion of martial arts. Soon enough she found what she was looking for, the photo showed a man holding a sign displaying the name Son Goku. Videl was only nine at the time and had found it funny that the man, who was dressed as a member of King Furry's personal guard, was looking for someone like a chauffeur would at an airport. She thought back to that day, trying to what the man said, when she asked him why he was looking for the Goku guy.

"The King wants to know if he is the boy who won the Blue Star medal."

Videl reeled back slightly once the memory surfaced. Leaning over her computer Videl did a search for the name Son Goku, the search returned very little. But what it did astounded her, Son Goku champion of martial arts and strongest under the heavens. The same title her father now enjoyed. There was also a puff piece about romance and fighting, apparently this Goku guy had proposed to his opponent after their match married her and had a son. Named Gohan. Videl smirked, things were starting to make sense. "Just try and talk your way out of this one, Son Gohan." For the first time all day, Videl began to feel right. Tomorrow she would get her answers. 

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((())) 

A/N: I would like to first apologise to any school aged readers, it has been a few years since I attended so if I got the feel wrong. Sorry. Next is a thank you to those who have taken an interest in this story. Since I uploaded these last few chapters the amount of favorites has doubled and people following has tripled. So again, a sincere thank you to all who have taken the time to read the ramblings of a madman.

Xicerz: oh crap, you are absolutely right…. Not sure what happened with that but I have gone back and changed Kibito's name. Thank you for the pick up.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is a Fan-fiction. Dragonball, Z, GT and Super are the property of Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

Chapter 11

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Videl walked the hallways of her school. She must have arrived quite early, because the corridors seemed unusually quiet. Turning the last corner on the way to her class, the young Satan saw the one person she wanted to see. The one she wanted to confront; Son Gohan. The tall boy was standing in the centre or the hallway, with his back to her. "Gohan." The pig-tailed fighter called out. The figure before her didn't move. "I know your secret." She continued, stepping closer to him. "You can either talk to me now or the whole school can find out that your dad is a world champion too, it won't take long for everyone to work out it was you at the bank yesterday." Videl's confidence began to turn to anger as the boy in question still hadn't moved a muscle. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." She shouted. Gohan's form turned side-on to her, but his head continued to turn; looking over his shoulder. Videl recoiled, as the usually friendly and happy face of her new classmate was twisted into an ominous scowl, his piercing onyx eyes were solid black and a cold air seemed to surround him. Steeling her resolve, Videl took another step toward him, careful to keep a few feet of empty air between them. "Are you okay, Gohan?" Concern overwhelming her previous anger. "What happened…"

Videl was stopped mid-sentence. Gohan had smacked her with the back of his right hand, sending her sprawling across the well waxed floor. Sitting up and rubbing her chin, it surprised Videl how much the strike hurt. "You are either stupid or crazy. You know that, right?" She spat getting to her feet. No one got the best of Videl Satan, if the math nerd didn't know that now, he would soon. The pride of Satan City launched herself at her classmate, showering him with blows from both foot and fist. It was, however, useless as the strikes seemed to pass straight through him. Videl stopped her onslaught and stared in shock, unable to move, as Gohan reached out and grasped her head. His hand seemed to enlarge so much, it encapsulated the top of her head and seemingly without effort. The black-eyed teen began to crush her skull as he lifted her off the ground.

An unbridled scream erupted from her. Her eyes darted around frantically, desperately searching for something to aid her. Videl suddenly realised that her father was standing right next to her in one of his common poster poses. More pressure against her skull caused her to scream louder, her eyes watered as she looked to her father for help. "What are you doing, Videl? He's just a no-good trickster. You ain't gonna let a cheater get the better of you, are ya?" The Champ said before walking away. "I would help, but I gotta go get a doctor to look at this stomach ache." Videl tried to call to him, to plead for him to come back, but he continued to walk away laughing his unique laugh. The pressure Gohan was putting on her skull peaked.

"Aaaagh." Videl bolted upright. Her scream echoing through her spacious room. She was in bed, covered in a cold sweat. It had been a dream, a nightmare. Pulling her knees to her chest Videl sat trying to will her body to calm down. She hadn't had a dream like that in years, not since her hospital stay after the terrorist attack. Videl took deep breaths and thought back to the one memory that calmed her, the floating feeling of safety and love. Opening her eyes again she looked to the window and noticed the sun was just rising. Realising that there was no way she would get back to sleep now, the tired teen got out of bed.

She walked toward her balcony, picking up a photo frame from her desk as she passed. Opening the door to the balcony, Videl stepped out into the morning air. It felt brisk against her skin, the pyjamas she was wearing were still soaked with sweat, her body shivered but she fought it down and looked at the photo. It was of her and her parents, taken eleven years ago, at the Orange Star Martial Arts competition just a few weeks before it had happened, before the world had gone nuts and taken her mother from her. Videl hugged the photo, while the memory she had clung too wasn't depicted in the picture, it was the only photo she had of her mother and her together.

A knock on her door caused Videl to turn and walk back into her room. The door cracked open slightly and her father's gravelly voice softly called out. "Sweet pea, are you okay?"

Videl smiled, her father may be the strongest man in the world, and at times, the world's biggest goofball. But when they were alone, he was just her loving and caring daddy. "I'm fine." The younger Satan replied. "I had a bad dream is all." Hercule entered the room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hercule inquired, he took a seat at the foot of her bed. Videl smiled, but shook her head. She didn't want to dwell on the dream, it had truly rattled her. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Of course, daddy." Videl sighed, and stilled her face to present a happy front. "I don't really remember it anyway." Though this wasn't exactly the truth, it wasn't a lie either. As dreams do, the details had begun to slip from her. "But I did want to ask you about something." Hercule grinned broadly. "I was reading about the previous world champion." Videl had turned to place the photo back on the desk. "I was wondering what you knew about him." The boisterous laugh from behind her, told her that her daddy was gone and the world's saviour had returned. Taking a deep breath, Videl faced the champ.

"I know all about the old-world champ, his name is Goku." Hercule said lifting himself of the bed. "He is a magician, not fighter. Uses all kinds of light tricks and deceptions to win his match's, see." The Champs voice was increasing in pace and fever. "He doesn't have the brute strength your father does, Videl. He is a sissy compared to me and no one can defeat the man who saved the world." Her father was nearly shouting now. "No one, do you hear me Goku? Bahahaha." Videl was simply staring blankly at her dad. The teen had never seen her dad turn on his public persona so quickly, at least when no cameras were present.

"Oh, uh right." Videl uttered. "I just." Videl bit back her next statement. She was going to inform her dad that Gohan had joined her class, but something about his reaction gave her pause. "Of course, daddy, you are the champ." Hercule beamed another warm smile. "If you don't mind, I need to get dressed. I have a big day today."

"Sure thing, sweet-pea." Hercule made his way to the door. "I'll get the cooks to start breakfast." With that statement, he exited and shut the door behind him. Leaving Videl to her thoughts.

She stared at the closed door. Videl had never heard that from her father before. While ego boosting speeches were Hercules bread and butter, never had Videl heard her father doing it for his own peace of mind. What was going on? Why was it that, in the last twenty-four hours, Videl had felt that everything solid in her world had wisped away, as if turned to steam. No, she would not let this go, she needed answers and it seemed as though only one person had all the answers she wanted. Gohan. Videl looked to the photo on her desk again, it filled her with a new resolve. Uncertainty and ignorance were a darkness that she would never again endure. Today, she would get the truth.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Videl walked the familiar path to her school, passing both shops and people the dark-haired teen had seen every day for years. She exchanged pleasantries with those who spoke to her. Videl was pre-occupied with formulating a strategy on how to proceed in her quests for answers. Usually Videl would just demand the information. The intimidation and respect her name commanded allowed this, for the most part, but Gohan seemed different. If fact he seemed indifferent to her status, while this was refreshing, at this moment it was just frustrating.

"Videl." A sing-song voice rang out. Videl shook her head as a smile graced her features. Looking over her shoulder she could see Erasa running towards her. "Wait up." Videl looked forward and continued her walk, her pace not slowing. When the blonde had caught up, Videl noticed that she did not look happy. "Hey, I asked you to wait. Why did you make me run like that?"

Videl laughed. "I didn't make you run. You were the one running." Videl joked. "You really need to get more exercise." Erasa stuck her tongue out and the pair shared a laugh.

"So, you are early today." Erasa commented. "Shouldn't you be doing your own morning workout?"

"Not today." Videl replied, her voice holding a serious tone. "I found out something last night and I wanted to check on them first thing." The crime fighter explained. Erasa gave her a curious so she elaborated. "The world champion before my dad was a person called, Son Goku. This Goku character had a son named Gohan." Erasa's eyes lit up. Videl felt comforted that someone else found this news exciting. "So, I want to ask him again about the bank and his part in it."

Videl Satan's childhood friend stopped dead in her tracks. Videl turned to her, curious as to the reason. A feeling of dread replaced the comfort she'd had just a moment ago. "Wow, if he did you two could be a crime fighting couple." Videl let out a dejected sigh, for she knew that Erasa was now on train of thought that couldn't be derailed. "The former champion's son and the champ's daughter, stopping the forces of evil by day and holding each other close at night. It's so romantic." The raven-haired teen watched her blonde counterpart as she continued her trip to dreamland, Erasa hadn't taken a breath. Videl revaluated her assessment of the chatterbox's fitness. "…be able to pass your dad's test."

"Hah, I doubt it." Videl conceded. While she had tuned out, the last few words Videl had understood perfectly. Her father's stupid boyfriend rule. While she had no real interest in anyone at present, the fact that her father had taken it upon himself to determine who she could date, infuriated her. "but it doesn't matter. He may be arrested today if I don't like the answers he has to give me."

"Oh, come on Videl." Erasa pleaded. "Gohan's not a bad guy."

"How do you know that?" Videl retorted. "You have only known him for one day."

"How long did you know me before you realised we'd be best friends?" Erasa said, with an air of triumph.

"Still working on that one." Videl said plainly, though she was trying her hardest not to laugh. The task became near impossible when Erasa's shock presented. The school gates were close and Videl turned to the upset blonde. "You know I'm kidding. But seriously Erasa, he's not our friend. I have a feeling about Gohan, there is something dangerous about him. You shouldn't just trust him. Please just let this drop, at least until I get my answers." Erasa returned the serious stare.

"I won't say anything to him, but I think you're wrong." Erasa turned and began to walk into the school. She stopped before entering the gates though. "You complain to me about your dad's rules and yet you say he's not my friend. I don't need anyone to tell me who I should or shouldn't be friends with." Videl felt the sting of her statement, though the young Satan could tell that there was no malice behind the words. Erasa knew Videl was a cautious one, especially since her life became one in the spotlight. Videl sighed, if she was wrong about Gohan she would have to give her friend one hell of an apology. The teen steeled herself and walked inside to wait for Gohan.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Gohan had risen early, and slipped out of the house without waking his brother. After saying goodbye to his mother, the young Saiyan had made his way to Satan City. He had organised to meet Professor Dome before class started to discuss his equations at greater length. The discussion had been animated and both had been so engrossed that neither had noticed the time until the first of Gohan's peers had entered the room. Wis told the lucky student that his class had been cancelled and that they had a free period in which to study. After the new-comer had left, Professor Dome placed a sign on the door explaining the change. He was currently arguing with the mathematician. Not about the math itself, but the scale. Gohan knew that this could one day help Bulma develop technology that could utilise the Z fighters Ki, but trying to get the professor to bend his theories was becoming frustrating. Wis had no idea that Ki could be manipulated at will, Gohan was hoping his input would open the professor's mind. It had however just resulted in the discussion breaking down. "It isn't the numbers or the theory I disagree with professor. It's the scale." Gohan said with a measured calm. "if we could just expand the set values…"

"You would kill anything that the tech was hooked up to." Professor Dome interrupted. "Look Gohan you are a smart kid, but this theorem relates to bio-energy. You can't just turn up the voltage." Gohan let out an involuntary chuckle.

"No, I guess you are right. But humour me." Gohan walked up to the blackboard and began to erase a vast swath of numbers.

"What do you think you're doing, Gohan?" The Professor shouted, his voice echoing around the room. "Stop that right now." Gohan was about to respond when a loud crash erupted from behind him.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Videl walked the hallways of the school, the memory of her dream echoing within her. As she turned the final corner, the teen crime fighter almost expected to see the figure from her nightmare standing in wait. The only person there though was a beaming Erasa, who was quickly making her way back to Videl. "Videl, we have a free period. There is a note on the door saying we don't need to attend class until after first break." Videl wondered if something was wrong but her friends continued the excited exposition. "Professor Dome is busy so we get to have a revision session, but I don't have any tests coming up, so do you want to work on our tan?" Videl saw her opportunity to mend a fence with the blonde so she nodded her head.

As the two friends turned to make their way back outside, a shout echoed through the hallway. "What do you think you're doing, Gohan? Stop that right now." Videl recognised the voice, it was Professor Dome. Her eyes steeled and the Protector of Satan City made for the classroom at full speed. The crime fighter entered the room so quickly, opening the door so forcefully that the door flexed when it hit the door-stop, shattering the window that was framed in its centre. Videl had been unsure of what to expect when she entered, what she was faced with though, completely stumped her.

Professor Dome and Gohan were standing at the blackboard, Gohan had a duster in his hand and it seemed Professor Dome was attempting to wrestle it out of the teens grasp. Both had turned at the violent sound of Videl's entrance, yet it was her teacher who broke the small awkward silence that had followed. "Videl. What is the meaning of this?"

"I thought there was trouble? You… you were shouting." Videl stammered, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"So, you heard a disagreement and decided to break school property, to what? Arrest us?" The educator let go of Gohan's arm and walked up to the teen. "I know that you have a strong sense of justice, but I remind you that this is a school, not a gang hangout. You cannot just break down doors because you help the police." Videl was stunned, she had not been reprimanded by any of the teachers at this school in years. She was unsure of how to respond. Luckily, she didn't have to. "While the others of your class are revising their schoolwork outside, you will be cleaning this mess up. Is that understood?"

"Yes professor, I'm sorry. I don't know…" Videl said softly, her eyes looking anywhere but at the disappointed face of her educator. She had never been this embarrassed, Gohan and the Professor had been arguing over a piece of chalk.

"Save the excuses Ms Satan. Go to the faculty room and collect the supplies you'll need to clean this glass up." Videl nodded at the order. She backed out of the room and began to walk up the hallway. Videl passed Erasa and her friend was looking at her with a mix of shock, confusion and sympathy. As the teen crime fighter walked she could hear Erasa start to talk with the teacher, presumably to apologise on her behalf.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Gohan watched the exchange between Videl and Professor Dome. It seems that his mere presence at the school had gotten under Videl's skin, he smiled slightly. This may be easier than he thought. It was when Erasa walked in though, that the young Saiyan remembered he what he was presently engaged in. Quickly erasing more of the offending equation which tried to justify the underlying premise until just the base theorem remained, he interrupted the conversation which had started between teacher and student. "Erasa, could you come have a look at this?" the pair at the door turned to face him. Erasa looked confused, Wis looked furious. "Tell me what you would do to balance this equation."

"Gohan, Erasa is an intelligent girl but this is a bit advanced, even for her." Professor Dome interjected.

The young Saiyan merely smiled politely, handing a piece of chalk to Erasa. The young blonde stared at the chalk before looking at the board. "But I don't know what some of the symbols values are?"

Professor Dome looked as though he were about to continue his pessimistic line of reasoning but Gohan pressed forward. "Ignore the values, this equation is about harnessing a natural bio-kinetic wave function. Can you balance it?"

"With any value? Of course." Erasa gleefully took the chalk and began to write on the blackboard. She only paused briefly to review some of the equation periodically, before turning back to Gohan and the professor. She looked to the pair with an air of apprehension. "Is that right?"

Gohan smiled broadly at her, the professor however was studiously looking over the results Erasa had produced. "It has the same problem that your one did. The power is just too high!" Wiz complained. Erasa suddenly looked down trodden.

"Professor, when two different people independently come to the same conclusion…" Gohan left the statement hanging for a moment as he looked to Erasa and gave her a confident look. "It should be explored more thoroughly, don't you agree?" Gohan watched as the older educator seemed to accept the logic, but he did not seem pleased. Gohan attempted to console the man. "Bulma will be so excited at the breakthrough that we achieved today. I am sure that she will request that you go to Capsule Corps and continue your research with her." Both Gohan and Wiz turned when a sharp gasp was let out by their companion.

"Bulma? You don't mean Bulma Briefs, do you?" Erasa asked with an excited tone. "You are so lucky professor; the Capsule Corps labs are the best in the world. I am sure you will be able to get the answer you want." Gohan couldn't help but laugh, his classmate had already solved the issue and in an even more elegant way than he could. Erasa shot him a confused look.

"If I know Bulma, you will be invited too." Gohan laughed again at the disbelief he saw reflected in her eyes. "Your approach to this is innovative, I'm sure professor Dome agrees. Both Bulma and her father will be excited to hear your take on this research." Erasa let out a loud squeal and embraced the teen Saiyan. "Let me just phone her and tell her the good news." Another squeal erupted from the blonde, this time though she hugged her teacher, surprising the elder. Gohan turned to make his way to the head office to make a phone call when he noticed Videl standing in the doorway.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Videl had retrieved the dustpan and broom she would need to clean the glass up and was making her way back to the classroom. She was still confused and embarrassed by what had happened. Her conversation with Erasa was also ringing through her head. Maybe she was being too critical, too sceptical of him but it was her nature. Her job. Too many people had ulterior motives when it came to her or her friends, Videl couldn't and wouldn't let her friends become pawns in other people's plays for power. It had just been a weird day yesterday, and today wasn't shaping up to be any better. Ever since the intergalactic tournament, Videl had always sought to find the logical answer. Occam's Razor: the simplest explanation was most often the correct one. Gohan's arrival had triggered something, the oddly dressed boy had raised so many questions in her mind, and even if she got the answers she wanted to hear it only raised more questions. The feeling vexed the young Satan. When she arrived at her class though, yet another strange sight greeted the daughter of the champ, Erasa was squealing excitedly and hugging professor Dome. Videl stopped at the doorway and simply stared at the sight before noticing that Gohan had turned and was walking toward her. "Erasa. What did I miss?" Videl asked her friend while looking at Gohan.

"Oh Videl, I've got great news." Erasa said bounding her way past the suspicious teen and embracing her, the sudden impact of the girl caused the crime fighter to drop the cleaning supplies. "You would not believe what Gohan is going to do." Videl narrowed her eyes at the tall teen. Before Videl could hear any more about this latest development, her watch began to sound.

"Videl, are you there?" the disembodied voice of the commissioner called out.

"Yes chief. I'm here. What's the problem?" Videl replied.

"There has been a hijacking." The voice replied. "The kidnappers have demanded the money which was saved from the robbery attempt earlier. We've already begun to organise the payment. You have to get down here!" Videl set her features firm.

"I'm sorry Professor but duty calls." Videl said simply as she spun and dashed out into the hall and made for the front of the school. The young crime fighter forced herself to focus. Whatever Erasa was going to say, whatever Gohan was going to do would have to wait. Right now, people needed her.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Gohan stepped out into the hall and watched Videl's retreating form until it passed out of sight. "Does she always get calls like that? Hijackings and bank robberies?" Gohan asked his blonde classmate.

A small flash of worry seemed to cross Erasa's face before it was stamped down by a brilliantly confident smile. "That's our Videl always going out and saving us from the nasties." Gohan could not tell if the display was for his benefit or her own, but he returned his gaze to the empty hallway. "You don't have to worry, Videl is more than capable. She's the strongest person I know." Erasa continued beside him. "I even think she is stronger than her dad now."

"I think you may be right." Gohan replied, take in the hallway one last time before returning his gaze to his classmate. "I will call Bulma now, would you please tell Wis that I will be back." Erasa nodded her consent. The teen began to walk down the hallway. As he turned the corner he pulled a communicator from his pocket. It was a device that Bulma gave to him. It had been designed so that the Z fighters could train anywhere on the planet and still be contactable, should the need arise. Gohan chuckled internally, as the individual communicators didn't transmit to each other, only to the main base station, which Bulma was in possession of. Gohan had surmised long ago that Bulma had built in this design flaw, for the sole reason that it meant the heiress would never be left out of the loop. "Bulma. Bulma, are you there?" He asked as he put the device to his ear.

"Gohan? What's up?" Was the relaxed reply of his friend.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Videl flew her jet copter low over the escaping bus. The chief had informed her on route, that the bus was full of senior citizens on a tour of Satan Cities famous landmarks. Videl judged the road ahead and made her decision. Flicking on the auto-pilot, Videl open the door and stepped out onto the skid-rails lining the underside of the machine. With one last measured breathe the teen dropped from the sky and landed lightly on the roof of the hijacked bus. She had endeavoured to keep her presence unnoticed for as long as possible but as the teen made her way up to the front of the vehicle, a shower of bullets began to pepper the steel in front of her feet. Swiftly hopping backward, Videl dodged the spray. It was now or never. Leaping sideways, the crimefighter reached for the edged lip of the busses roof. Upon grasping it, Videl could feel the metal begin to twist as she sought for purchase on it, the young Satan twisted her frame around and used her momentum to kick through the window beneath her.

The window gave way with little resistance and her boots impacted solidly against the face of the man with the machine gun. After a few more errant shots, both the gun and gunman fell the floor silently. Videl scanned the bus and saw that there were only two more hijackers, both where at the front, the large one was driving and the shorter one was standing in the door well. Without giving a moments thought, Videl ran toward them, flicking an item off the ground and catching it as she went. The item in question was a camera. Videl threw the camera at the shorter ones gun, it hit its mark and took a picture, the flash aiding in disorientating the crook. The distance between them was quickly closed and Videl began to rained blows on the hijacker.

A noise from behind her alerted the crime fighter to the conscious state of the first of the trio. Videl grasped the shorter ones shirt and threw him into his tall blonde colleague. Videl began to follow her quarry when a large hand grasped for her, she quickly deflected it and struck out at its owner. Videl felt a certain satisfaction at the feeling it made when it connected, but refused to let it break her focus the blonde one still had a gun. She darted forward kneeing the blonde in the chin as he finally stood tall, she the grasped the gun and twisted it free of the crook's grip. With the danger gone Videl quickly dispatched the two, disarming the firearms as she went. "Videl." A croaky voice broke through. "Videl. Who's driving the bus?" Her eyes darted to the front, the driver was slumped over unconscious. She had knocked him out. Panic filled her as she saw that they were just about to drive over a cliff, a loud bang shook the bus. Sheer terror followed as Videl felt the floor fall away beneath her and the bus took the plunge.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

"Gohan? What's up?"

"I have had a bit of a breakthrough here, I think you should considering sending someone over to pick up Professor Dome and a student named Erasa." Gohan said quickly as he made his way outside. "I am following up on something else right now."

"I hope you aren't causing trouble." Bulma chastised jokingly.

"Of course, not." Gohan replied defensively. "I just thought you may want to know why I wouldn't just bring them myself."

"I'm just kidding, kid. I'll come and collect them myself, but I can't make it there until tomorrow. This business with the foundation has tied up my afternoon and I want you to be there when this professor gets his due. It's only right, you were the one who told me about his work. Still, there is one thing I want to speak to you about, y'know you can't just use the fact you know me to get a girlfriend. Erasa is that her name?" This statement caused the teen Saiyan to stop dead in his tracks and begin to sputter. "Oh, I hit a sore spot. Well I'll get to meet her soon enough." With that the line disconnected with Gohan still mouthing silent words. To passing students he looked like a gaping fish. Shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of this new problem, Gohan focused on his destination. Videl was moving at great speed to the south, choosing a path that took him down a darkened alleyway the teen lifted off into the sky.

The rooftops and dome houses soon gave way to an arid landscape, the road was winding its way along the cliffs which overlooked the Bandit's Dessert. The one Yamcha once called home. At the speed he was travelling, it was not long before he caught up to the raven-haired girl. She was leaping from her jet copter to land on the busses roof. Gohan couldn't help but smile, this girl was insane. The smile was momentary though as a hail of bullets shot into the air, for just a fleeting second, the teen contemplated rushing down to help. His assistance was unnecessary, however, as Videl soon entered the bus and Gohan could tell she was giving the hijackers a hard time.

When the bus swerved slightly, Gohan's eyes narrowed. Though the bus didn't continue the erratic movement, it didn't slow down either. Sweeping his eyes forward, the young Saiyan noticed a sharp corner approaching. Increasing his speed to pull ahead of the hijacked bus, Gohan attempted to look through the front windshield, a difficult feat at his current height but the ruff form slumped over the wheel, gave him all the information he needed. With a crack that sent shockwaves across the sky, Gohan shot downward stopping only once he was positioned beneath the stricken tour bus. He placed his hands on the chassis and fell with it, gradually slowing their decent until coming to a complete stop. The teen let out a sigh, while he was glad everyone was safe, he couldn't exactly let everyone see him. Satan City was not the place for flying super heroes.

Lifting the bus back up the cliff, Gohan devised a plan. He turned the bus around and, once it was level, threw it back onto the road. With that done the Saiyan teen used every ounce of energy he had, to run away. As the dust cleared from the buses rough landing, Gohan was already halfway to Satan City.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Videl had watched significant moments in her life flash before her eyes. The field of flowers by a beautiful waterfall, her mother and father hugging her, the rain and the sunrise on the darkest night of her life. Videl had felt her decent slow, stop and reverse direction, felt the tyres of the bus hit solid ground and through all of this, Videl hadn't moved. Not a muscle. The prospect of her imminent death had halted any thought from passing through her mind, it was only when the bus shook with another loud bang echoed off the steel chassis that Videl began to process what just happened.

She should be dead. Why wasn't she dead? She had blown it, by knocking out the driver, Videl had killed everyone on the bus. So, why weren't they dead? "That was amazing." One elderly gentle said, looking at her in admiration. "How did you manage that?" Videl just stared at him blankly.

"Haven't seen a martial artist that strong since Jackie Chun." Another voice called out from the back of the bus.

"That was a splendid tour." The old lady, sporting a camera, exclaimed. "Do you think we could get a photo with our savoir?" Videl was still trying to understand and did a double take at the woman's request.

"Oh ah, sure." Videl managed to get out. It would be best to get everyone off the bus; the police should be along soon and they would bring alternate transport with them. Videl needed some familiarity at the moment and just solid ground would do. The crime fighter began to evacuate the passengers, making sure they stayed close to the bus. Once this way complete, the teen closed her eyes, stepped onto the ground and took a deep breath. The sound of approaching sirens calmed her, the feel of the ground beneath her feet centred her mind. She let out the breath and opened her eyes.

The cliff they had just careened over was before her. Videl could see the tyre tracks which disappeared over the edge, she swallowed hard. Steeling herself and her expression the teen walked toward the edge. Getting as close as she dared, Videl peered over the edge. The drop was impressive, at least three hundred metres, she most certainly should be dead. But something had stopped them, then lifted them back and then thrown them back to where they started. Looking over the edge proved there was no physical reason this should have happened, and the police were just now arriving so they couldn't have done anything even if they wanted to. Scratch that, Videl thought, her mind at full speed again, the police have nothing that could have thrown them back to the road anyway. Maybe some Capsule Corp super-magnet contraption on a powerful jet copter could catch a bus like that, but it wouldn't set it down by tossing it haphazardly to the ground.

"Do you think it was the same guy who saved those townsfolk in Jingeru Village?" The elderly gentleman from earlier questioned, startling the young crime-fighter.

Videl covered her confusion with a confident smile. "Uh, What guy?" She had no clue what the old man was talking about, nor did she really care what he was talking about but Videl had an image to uphold.

"The man who saved that air-cab full of people outside of Jingeru Village." The man repeated. "Apparently, he leapt off the ground, caught the air-cab after the engines failed and landed them safely on the road." He looked directly into her eyes. "Do you think it was the same guy?"

"I didn't see anyone." Videl replied.

"Oh, neither did I." Videl's public front nearly dissolved. "It's the only thing I can think of for what put us back up here." the old man concluded. Videl had to give it to him there, she was at a loss to explain it either. "Ha, look at me." The gentleman continued awkwardly, when Videl said nothing. "An old man dreaming wistfully of a white cloaked superhero."

This caught Videl's full attention. "Did you say white cloaked?" She inquired.

"Oh yeah, the guy from Jingeru. He wore an old style white traveling cloak, martial artists used to wear them when I was young." The man answered, his eyes misting in nostalgia. Videl had seen a person wearing that exact type of item. Her eyes gleamed slightly.

"What else?" Videl inquired, snapping the old man from his reminiscing. "What else do you know about this man from Jingeru?"

"Oh, well he wasn't from Jingeru. He was just passing through." The elderly man replied, Videl couldn't help but notice that this fit Gohan perfectly. "He saved those people and then disappeared into the sky." Videl raised an eyebrow. She was hoping for something a little less theatrical. "He wore martial arts clothes and a white traveling cloak." Videl had an image of her first meeting with Gohan in her mind. "With a bald head, and three eyes." The image of Gohan warped to suit the new details and Videl snorted.

"Sorry." Videl said emphatically. "A bald head and three eyes?" She repeated. The old man nodded, he looked slightly offended at her accidental outburst. "That's a pretty unique facial feature." She added trying to undo her faux par.

"Rare." Corrected the gentleman before turning toward the arriving police cars. "Not unique, just rare." Videl watched him for a few moments before turning back to the cliffs edge. The last few days had been trying on her, for a reason she couldn't fathom, today had be downright crazy." Videl needed a simple conversation, something to ground her so she could sort all this out. The young Satan couldn't wait to get back to her friend.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

The Supreme Kai sat in thought, his body was perched on a stool by a pond, his mind was half a galaxy away. The way to the Dark Realm was stilled sealed, it's key had moved but the way was shut and that's all that mattered. The Lord of lords opened his eyes and stood. He had a conversation to have that he was not going to enjoy. Shin sighed and began to walk out into the hall they were using as a sort of conference area. North Kai and Goku were waiting for him. Goku was, in fact, doing a set of push ups one handed and the North Kai was yelling at him to have more respect for their current location.

"North Kai, Goku. May I have a word?" Supreme Kai interrupted politely. The other Kai's in the room fell silent. In fact, the only sound was of the grunts Goku gave as he sprang to his feet and replied with a cheery smile. Even the north Kai seemed stunned by the gesture, but followed the deity and his pupil into the room the Supreme Kai had entered from. Once they were inside the door closed behind them. "Please first allow me to say that it is not my intent to intestinally put you or your family and friends in any undue distress. That having been said, I had not wanted my plan known to many, as our enemy can see into the minds of mortals to warp them to his will. Is there not one among the fighters of Earth who you think Bobbidi would attempt to control?" The Supreme Kai narrowed his gaze. "Yes, Vegeta. Both of you thought that." Goku coughed uncomfortably. "There are reasons I do what I do."

"Shin." Goku said bluntly. "I trust every one of my friends. I think if Bobbidi were to try to control any of them, he would fail miserably." The Supreme Kai bit back his retort, allowing the mortal to continue. "I want to see my son." The statement summed up Goku's mindset.

"I understand that." He took a deep breath, this was not going to be fun. "You cannot. I have found something troubling and I need you to look into it." The Supreme Kai said firmly. He could see the emotion pass through Goku's eyes, though none crossed the Saiyans face. "I would not ask if I did not have too, Goku please. I want this whole situation resolved as much as you do and until it is I don't want the Earth put in peril because you are there. The Enemy know that you are working with us, if they notice you going home all the time they will investigate the planet, and that, is the last thing I want." Shin concluded. "The trouble I need you to look for is a particular concern for me as I have worried about it since I witnessed your strength Goku. I believe there is another Saiyan that our enemy may attempt to recruit, I want you to either convince him to reject Bobbidi's offer or dispatch him if he succumbs."

"You're not talking about Vegeta are you?" Goku asked rubbing the back of his head. "I don't think that he would go for that, now. Y'see he's got a kid and..."

"No Goku, it's not Vegeta. I do not know his name, only that he has destroyed two worlds so far." Shin informed them. "I haven't sensed any of Bobbidi's presence from him but if I can find him, I'm sure the enemy can too." The god of gods faced Goku. "You cannot take this opponent lightly, even without Bobbidi's influence he is a genuine rival to your strength Goku." The Saiyan nodded seriously. "Heavens help us if Bobbidi does claim him."

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

A/N: I'm sorry for taking this long to update. I have been busy as work and it has just been too hot to even think about doing any typing afterward. But I will endeavour to put out more chapters before I fly back out.

Thank you again, to all those who have taken the time to read my story and especially those who have reviewed, followed or favorited. I assure all those dedicated to read this to its end, I am dedicated get it there.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is a Fan-fiction. Dragonball, Z, GT and Super are the property of Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

Chapter 12

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Goku stood in the calm of King Kai's training yard. His mind was leagues away, with the image the North Kai had given him. Chi and Goten sparring in the clearing. A telepathic communication stole the moment from his conscious mind, his face reflected its loss. A hardened expression soon covered the Saiyan, two fingers came up to his forehead and reality disappeared. Time and space became abstract as Goku focused on his destination, inhaling instinctively as he rematerialized. It didn't matter how many times he used the instant transmission technique, the unsettling feeling of being formless never abated. Opening his eyes, the warrior scanned his latest battlefield, whatever life used to live here, they had great architects. The thought was a hollow joke, the city he was currently standing in was alive with fire. A loud crash from behind him preceded the gust of wind, caused by a falling structure.

Above the noise of fire and alarms, explosions and falling buildings, Goku could hear a laugh. It was slow and sadistic, and seemed to echo off every surface. It was coming from directly in front of him, Goku narrowed his eyes but could not see his opponent through the smoke. Deciding to move closer the Earthling Saiyan began to summon his own strength in preparation for the fight their surrounding would seem to dictate. The laughter sounded robotic, almost like a crazy person who's been laughing at the same joke for years. "Hello?" Goku's voice cut through the laughter like a blade, it's sudden absence adding eerie stillness to the destruction around him. "Are you the one who did this?" He asked accusingly, the distain obvious. "Why have you been murdering whole planets? For Babbidi?" Goku could make out a figure now, it was tall and muscular, his opponent may hit hard but Goku was sure he'd have him on speed. The wind caught the smoke obscuring the two and Goku got his first look at his latest opponent. "You are a super Saiyan."

Golden hair blazed before him, it's barer did not react other than to size Goku up himself. The Earthling Saiyan couldn't see the tell-tale 'M' which usually accompanied Bobbidi's subjects. "I didn't think there were any us left, aside from the one I know of course." The comment was met with a silent glare. Goku narrowed his eyes, gathering and focusing more of his strength. "If Bobbidi has no hold over you, we don't have to fight." The words carried a dangerous edge, as if encouraging compliance. "I am a Saiyan as well, my Saiyan name is Kakarot. If you come with me…"

"Kakarot."

It was barely above a whisper but it caused Goku to tense immediately. The large super Saiyan's face began to contort in rage, his eyes darted about as if he were living in memory. "I go by Goku now, but…"

"Kakarot."

Goku watched the super Saiyan's frame turn to face him. The unfettered rage on display was both alarming and confusing to older Son. "Have we met?"

"Kakarot."

The scream seemed to warp and bend as waves of power rolled off the tall Saiyan distorting all that surrounded him. In a motion Goku couldn't follow, he launched a punch which connected solidly on the jaw of the smaller Saiyan. Goku was sent careening backward, smashing through an assortment of broken structures. A scream of his own, signalled the release of Goku's own power and with an explosion of golden light, the hero from Earth made for the larger Saiyan.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Gohan cursed himself as he entered the gates of the school, he had never had to hide his identity like this before. Why didn't he get Bulma to build him a disguise? He could turn Super Saiyan but that wouldn't serve its purpose in the long run. The teen was fantasising with the idea of a superhero watch that would transform him with the push of a button, when he walked into the classroom. So caught up in planning the costume was Gohan, that even after crossing the room and removing his cloak, he didn't notice Erasa until she hit him with a book.

"Gohan. Are you even listening to me?" the blonde demanded, hitting him again.

"Ow. Yes." Gohan replied defending himself. "Sorry, I was lost in thought." The teen retreated one hand to rub the back of his head. "What were you saying?"

"What did she say?" Erasa replied excitedly. "Bulma Briefs. What did she say?"

"Ow, well." Gohan said, measuring his words. "There is one more thing that Bulma does before bringing on new talent." He turned to Erasa. "Could I ask you to wait outside? There is something I need to do and it's better done in private. Could I also ask that you don't go far? I'll need to go through this with you next." Gohan smiled warmly. He didn't like this part of Bulma's hiring plan, but in all honesty, it has improved her staff turnover. Erasa grabbed some of her things, while leaving others and left the room. Gohan stared for a moment at the broken door. "Would you like to go somewhere more private?" Gohan inquired respectfully.

Professor Dome shook his head. "No, I'm comfortable. Is this some sort of personality test?"

"Sort of." Gohan replied cryptically, he could tell but looking at the professor the vagueness was not appreciated. "I need to ask you to tell me the strangest thing that you have ever witnessed. Whatever it is, the strangest thing you've seen and known that you weren't dreaming."

Professor Dome's face become a blank slate. In a dull hollow voice, he said. "I was with my wife in Gingertown when Cell came, I watched that creature as he drank my wife. Laughing and taunting me before finally draining my own essence. As soon as death took me, all was restored. Both me and my wife were alive and well and Cell had been defeated, people were saying that Cell had just drugged us, that we did really die, but I know what I saw was real and the place I went after he killed me was real as well." He stared Gohan dead in the eye. "Is that strange enough for you?"

Gohan frowned, "I am sorry that you had to endure that. Cell was a monster." The older man composed himself. "I believe that is sufficient." He smiled to the professor. "It's not a pass or fail type interview Bulma gets her people to do, just one to gauge how much a person will believe is possible. What their breaking point is." He walked up to shake the man's hand. "I think you will fit right in at Capsule Corp. but ask Bulma, she will be coming tomorrow to pick you up."

Professor Dome smiled broadly. "Well I guess I better go tell the Principal I won't be in tomorrow." The old man grasped the teens offered hand. "Thank you." Gohan smiled and nodded but did not say anything. Professor Dome was as easy as Gohan had thought, it was even the type of memory that Gohan thought it would be. Erasa, would be harder. As Professor Dome left the room, Erasa's head popped in the doorway.

"Is it my turn now?

Gohan laughed warmly, his classmate was obviously trying to contain her excitement. "Yeah, but I need to ask you something before we start." Gohan said seriously, his face however retained its usual friendly demeanour. "I haven't eaten yet, is there somewhere we can talk and maybe get something to eat?"

Erasa blinked at him, momentarily stunned, then her face lit up like a firework. "Yeah, I know the perfect place, but are we just allowed to leave the school like this?" Gohan now faced a scandalous grin.

"I'm sure professor Dome will cover for us." The tall teen replied, retrieving and donning his cloak. "Is it within walking distance?" Gohan asked, his thumb passing over some of the Dino-caps Bulma had given him.

"Depends of how fast you want to get there?" Erasa replied cryptically. "C'mon, we'll walk. It will give you time to explain why you need to go on a date with me just to ask me question about studying with capsule corps?" Gohan merely gawped at her as the blonde left the room. Soon her head popped back into view. "Well?" Gohan closed his mouth and quickly followed his classmate.

"Sorry." He said once he was at her side. "There is a good reason that we go somewhere you are comfortable." Gohan began to explain. "Sometimes the answers to Bulma's questions can upset people. So, she found it was best to have familiar surroundings." The pair walked out the school gates. Gohan had to speak up over the sound of a low flying jet copter. "I hope that's okay? If you don't feel like doing this with me I can understand."

Erasa cut him off. "No, it's fine." She said smiling. "Well, we will see what questions they are first." The blonde added in a lower tone. "I wish Videl was here, I'm always comfortable when I'm with her." Gohan gave her a curious glance which she noticed. "I mean when I'm around her I always feel like everything is going to be fine, y'know." Gohan nodded, he knew the feeling, his father used to elicit the same in him.

"Do you want to invite Videl as well?" Gohan offered. This could be his chance. He just had to walk the tightrope a little longer. "But do you think Videl would take part in Bulma's test?" Erasa stopped walking and gave Gohan a sceptical look.

"Why would Videl need to do this, test?" Erasa posed.

"Well she wouldn't need to. But if you want her to visit you, if you pass, then Videl would need to have passed as well." Gohan replied without stopping. "Is it this way?" he called out over his shoulder, when a response was not forthcoming, he turned around. Erasa was still eyeing him sceptically. "It is nothing nefarious, just a simple set of questions." Gohan walked closer to his companion. "I have no interest in Videl's last name." Gohan said plainly. "Bulma hardly ever uses hers as she believes a person needs to make a name for themselves. I believe that too." He could see her doubt fading. "If having Videl there calms you, invite her and I can explain what it is we are doing."

"Yeah." Erasa pulled out a cell phone and began to scroll through her contacts. Putting the phone to her ear it was not long before she got a connection. "Hello, Videl? It's Erasa."

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Try to explain to her peers what had happened was frustrating. They asked questions, she had no answers. Videl was tired already, and now she just felt exhausted. Her mind was overloaded with questions of her own and nothing she could come up with would logically answer them. Videl wished she could ditch school. Ditch school and head to Jimmy's for a coffee, where she and Erasa could talk this whole week out. But as she opened her eyes the building Videl did want to see, began to loom. Just as she was about to pass overhead Videl noticed her friend walking out of front doors. Videl spun in her chair but was unable to see them again, once her craft had positioned itself over the landing platforms.

Before the craft had completely touched down, Videl was opening the door and beginning the capsulation procedure. The moment the vehicle's Dino-cap was in her palm, Videl made her way around the school. She was intent on discovering where Gohan was going with her friend, when her watch signalled. Looking at the device, Videl saw that Erasa was calling her. Tentatively, the teen pressed the answer button. "Hello, Videl? It's Erasa." A small bubbly voice squeaked.

Videl composed herself. "Hi, Erasa what's up?" She answered, attempting to sound casual. Poking her head around the edge of the building, Videl could see the pair. Gohan was patiently waiting a few feet from Erasa.

"Oh, well I was hoping you had finished your police stuff, because I need you to join me at jimmy's." Erasa said in a slightly hushed tone. Videl could see her, covering her mouth slightly. "Can you make it?" The blonde inquired.

"Yeah, I can make it." Videl replied, she was slightly irritated that Erasa would even mention Jimmy's. "I'll meet you there?" Videl added.

"Yeah sounds good. I'll see you soon." The connection ended at those words and Videl watched as her friend turned back to her tall companion. She watched the pair talk for a moment before they began to walk up the street. Videl made to follow them, but had to quickly return to her hiding spot, when Gohan turned and looked toward her. He didn't seem to notice, or he made no motion of seeing her at least. The teenage Satan waited until the pair were further away before stepping out again, she knew their destination, it was just his behaviour that Videl wanted to check out. They boy cofounded her, but Erasa seemed to have befriended him. Videl was reminded of her friends parting words at the school gate this morning, maybe she should give him a chance? He had obviously done something amazing if Erasa was taking him to jimmy's. Deciding to forgo the stealthy pursuit of the pair, Videl began to walk to the café. Gohan and Erasa were a couple blocks ahead of her, while she didn't make her presence hidden from them, she didn't announce it either.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

The reverberations subsided and Goku looked out over the smoking landscape that he'd help create, the desolation was absolute, but the Saiyan could still sense the energy of his opponent. It ebbed and pulsed on the edges of his senses, closing his eyes Goku attempted to trace it to it's source. The power felt so familiar yet, it felt wrong, twisted somehow. Opening his eyes the heavens hero phased out of sight and soon the devastation was raging anew. The pair hammered blows against each other, though Goku was giving it his all, his opponent seemed to be impervious to the damage he was obviously inflicting.

Goku had speed over his hulking adversary, but the endurance of this Saiyan was unfathomable. Regardless of what the smaller of the two did the larger just would not stay down. Dodging a powerful right hand strike, Goku twisted around and landed a solid kick to the goliath's head. It had less of an effect as he had hoped, the hulking super Saiyan grabbed the offending limb and threw Goku back to the ruined ground beneath them. A scream of pain erupted from the fallen Saiyan, he needed to formulate a plan, he needed a way out but he couldn't leave his opponent to rage unchecked.

Goku stood and allowed his energy to freely flow from himself, if he was going to be a target may as well be a big one. He could feel the power and rage decending upon him, just a little closer. When it felt like the wave of violence was about to crash, Goku sprang into action. Leaping straight at his towering foe, the Saiyan from earth grasped the giant arm extending toward him, shut his eyes, and focused.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Gohan followed Erasa's lead down the street, he could feel the extra shadow but paid no attention to it. "So, where are we off to?" The teen asked, curiously. He really was hungry. His companion spun without missing a step and walked backward giving him a serious stare.

"It's a secret place." Erasa replied. "You can either promise never to speak of it to anyone or, I can blond-fold you." The sweet tone and cute smile she presented were at complete opposites to the option the blonde had presented. Gohan stumbled slightly. Erasa stopped walking and giggled. "I'm just kidding. Well, sort of kidding." She poked the young Saiyans chest and narrowed her eyes at him, to Gohan it seemed, as though Erasa was trying to intimidate him. The bizarreness of her actions had already made him nervous. "I'm trusting you here, this is a secret spot. Only a few people know about it so if you tell…" Erasa trailed off and left the threat open, merely staring at him.

Gohan swallowed audibly. "Ah, I won't tell anyone. I promise." He took a step back, suddenly finding the blondes proximity alarming. "You don't need to blind-fold me." His companion regained her cheerful demeanour immediately.

"Cool, it's this way." The blonde said resuming her steady pace to their destination.

"Right." He replied and followed at a safe distance behind her. Despite his travels, his studies at numerous institutions, the young teen had never truly understood the way teens interacted with each other. He'd met bullies, intellectuals, athletes and though different groups were referred to by different names, they were the same the world over and Gohan could not understand why. He looked to Erasa, she was intelligent and friends with the city's most famous athlete. Why couldn't more groups be like this? "Say, Erasa." The blonde turned her head but didn't stop walking. "Before we get there, I need you to think of the strangest thing that has ever happened to you." The smile on the blonde's face hardened slightly, as a sadness that flashed across her eyes. "I don't want you to feel you need to tell me anything too personal, but that is the crux of the questionnaire. I wanted to tell you now, so I wouldn't spring it on you while we are eating." Gohan smiled and rubbed a hand behind his head.

"It'll have to wait until Videl joins us then." Erasa replied turning a corner onto a more residential looking road. "My story involves her." Gohan merely nodded. Looking around he could see many house, squeezed into every space, that the teen suspected were once yards to the older houses. It looked chaotic at places but in spots where nature had made its presence felt the effect was quite pleasing. This, was one such area that the teen now found himself at. The two houses were so close that it afforded only a narrow path between them, the path made narrower still by the creeping vines which had taken root on either wall. The square it opened into however was bright and breezy, the little hidden garden had been converted into a café area. With two small tables and associated chairs, the entire layout flowed around a glass door set in one of the houses which looked into the owner's kitchen. "Veil, are you home?" Erasa asked through the glass.

Gohan was still admiring the little jungle among the concrete that he completely failed to notice the presence behind him. The Glass door opened with a screech, forcing the teens attention. "Erasa, is that you?" A deep voice resonated. Gohan stared in awe at the size of the man who owned the voice. He was nearly as big as his grandpa.

"Yes, I've got a friend with me." Erasa said in a sweet tone. "Could we get tea for three, please? And some of your scones, if you have some." Erasa smiled broadly at Gohan.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" This, made Erasa's smile disappear.

"Oh, no. It's alright. We ah… we have permission." Erasa replied weakly. Gohan was about to speak, when another voice spoke up.

"It's Okay Veil. We're not skipping." Gohan was genuinely startled by the sudden addition to the conversation, he spun around and saw Videl sitting at one of the tables. "If you need help…"

"Oh, Videl. I didn't hear you back there." The deep voice of, who Gohan now knew was, Veil bellowed pleasantly. "No, I can manage. Another tough day then, or did you just need to hide in a blind man's back yard." The large man chuckled as he made his way back into the kitchen and began to prepare tea.

"We are celebrating." Erasa said proudly.

"We are?" Both Gohan and Videl exclaimed.

"You are?" Came Veil's thunderous tone. "What's the occasion?" He added a second later.

"I would like to know that too." Videl announced in a louder than usual manner. Gohan looked at the crime fighter and he saw she was avoiding his gaze but studying him intently out of the corner of her eye.

"Well." Erasa said loud enough for Veil to hear. "Gohan here, is performing a Capsule Corp interview. Tomorrow I get to meet Bulma Briefs." Erasa stood tall in the ensuing silence. Gohan loved the girls optimism, she hadn't even answered Gohan's main question and was already planning the celebrations.

"Well…" Gohan started and he felt Videl's eyes bore into him.

"I know, I know." Erasa said, waving her hand at the tall teen. "I know test first, but don't ruin my mood. I'm going to ace this." Gohan chuckled and sat down. Erasa took up a seat next to Videl, directly opposite Gohan. "So, you just need to ask me a few questions and if I pass I get to meet Bulma, right?"

"It's not a pass or fail thing." Gohan glanced at Videl before looking back to Erasa. "Earlier when I asked if Videl would take the test, you questioned my motives." Erasa nodded, she shared a look with her friend but Gohan kept his eyes on the blonde. "Bulma has this set of questions to help weed out people who will just cause complications to her life and work." He turned to Videl. "I'm sure you have something similar. A checklist or a system to protect your family and close friends from opportunistic people." He watched Videl concede the point to Erasa. "It isn't much, but remember you don't have to answer."

"Tea, before you begin." Veil's thick voice cut in. "I'll leave you to it. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you." Gohan said quickly. He watched the man retreat inside, closing the door behind him. "So this 'Café' is just Veil's backyard?" He inquired as his company tended their tea.

"Yeah." Videl said shortly. She seemed to mentally kick herself, sighed and spoke with a measured patience that completely failed to cover her frustration. "Veil was a bodyguard of my father's, years ago he was injured and he lost his sight." Gohan looked to the closed door. "My father bought him this house and one day Erasa and I found the secret entrance, so we made this our retreat. Veil covers us when the paparazzi swarm or the fight fans descend." Videl looked around. "The Café motif sort of happened by accident." Her gaze locked back on the Saiyan. "It's a private place for me. I would appreciate it if you kept quiet about it."

"I already promised Erasa." Gohan said waving his hands in front of him. "I won't tell. I'm great at keeping secrets." Gohan cursed his choice words instantly. He smiled dumbly and rubbed the back of his head, though he loved his father he cursed the fact that he had inherited the older Saiyans ability to put his foot in his own mouth. The younger Saiyan pushed on, facing Erasa. "Erasa, shall we start?"

His classmate blinked at him and acquired a serious expression. "Sure." She said confidently.

"What is the strangest thing you have ever seen?" Gohan asked sipping his tea. He watched Erasa look to Videl with a soft pleading expression, Videl replied with a reluctant nod.

"When I was younger, my family was on holiday at Yahhoy. We were staying at forest top hotels." Erasa broke her sober tone momentarily. "Have you ever been there?" She shook her head dismissively before continuing. "Not the time. We had booked one of the two penthouse suites, in the tallest tower. The rooms we had were in the canopy itself, I was so excited to be there and right amongst the treetops, that I was running along the balcony which encircles the two suites. What I didn't know is that the gates between the two suites balconies had been left unlocked and I ran onto some else's balcony. The someone else was Videl and her father." Gohan glanced at Videl who was doubling down on her previous efforts to not make eye contact with the teen. "I ran through the treetops and straight into my friend here." Erasa's voice quivered slightly. "Videl fell over the railing, she had been doing some martial arts thing and I had run into her mid jump." Erasa searched Gohan's face for something, like she expected him to laugh but the teen sat patiently for his blonde friend to continue. "She fell from eight stories up."

"You say." Videl countered. Gohan glanced at the young Satan, Videl obviously remembered this differently.

"Shut up, I'm telling it." Erasa pouted. "As I dared to look down over the edge, I expected to see a gruesome sight but instead, I see Videl lying unconscious on a floating golden cloud." Erasa paused and watched Gohan's reaction intently. The spikey-haired teen looked at Videl in astonishment. He turned back when Erasa began to speak again. "So is that strange enough."

Gohan abruptly laughed, he could not help it. It was not strange at all, it was remarkable. Had Videl been saved by her father when he was younger. As far as Gohan new, there was only one Nimbus with a master at present and it was him. He stopped laughing as abruptly as he had started when he saw the look on Erasa's face. "I'm sorry. I wasn't…" The teen deftly started. "I wasn't laughing at the story, it's just, you don't hear about many Nimbus clouds anymore." Erasa looked confused, and a glance at Videl showed she was equally stumped. "The Nimbus cloud. The golden cloud you mention which saved Videl. Sounds like a Nimbus cloud."

Erasa's face lit up like Christmas. "See Videl, I told you it was real." Gohan looked to Videl, the teen seemed to deflate. As if she had argued this too many times before. "It was an old legend." Erasa quickly turned back to Gohan "It has an old legend, right?" Gohan nodded. "See."

"You have a different view on what happened?" Gohan asked Videl.

"Yeah." Videl said, her eyes on Erasa. The teen crime fighter was now caught in the old argument with her friend that she didn't realise that it was Gohan asking the question. "I remember doing an advanced Kata, being run into, hitting my head on the balcony railing and waking up to Erasa crying over me." Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Erasa told me that she pulled me off the cloud, but I think it's more likely that Erasa caught me before I fell all the way over and dragged me back." Videl's eyes gained an ethereal quality as she seemed to stare into nothing. "The mind can produce so vivid things to protect itself." The words seemed hollow and robotic, almost like a mantra.

"But you heard Gohan." Erasa said defiantly. "It was a Nimbis..."

"Nimbus." Corrected Gohan.

"Nimbus cloud. Thank you." Erasa added without losing her fierce stare.

"Just because your fantasy cloud has a name now, doesn't make it real." Videl countered.

"Either way." Gohan interjected, attempting to stop the brewing fight. "Whether it is real or not, is beside the point." Gohan focused on Erasa. "So, you believe that, do you?" Erasa looked at Videl again before nodding. "Now, do you recognise the existence of aliens?" Erasa looked slightly confused again but nodded anyway. "Would you be willing to work with one?"

Erasa laughed. "Seriously, who wouldn't. Even Videl wants to meet aliens, though she wants the bad ones who destroy cities." Both Erasa and Videl laughed at this, Gohan felt a slight chill go through him. The girl might soon get her chance.

"Well that's it." Gohan said, smiling warmly again. "Wasn't so bad, was it?"

"So do I get to meet Bulma?" Erasa asked, her previous excitement returning.

Gohan smiled. "I know you will fit right in at Capsule Corps." Erasa squealed and ran to the glass door to Veil's house. Gohan turned back to Videl, she was watching her friend, eyes full of pride and sadness. "Would you like to take the test? Even visitors to capsule Corps main offices need to do a version of this, it limits how much of the facility they are permitted to see." Gohan offered.

"I've already taken it." Videl stated plainly. This honestly surprised Gohan, thinking further it shouldn't have, Videl was a celebrity after all. But, if she had taken the test, why hadn't Bulma mentioned it. "I got to see the lobby and the parking lot." Videl added sourly. "I think the Briefs have a problem with my dad." Gohan thought about this, while Bulma didn't like the people's champ, as far a Gohan knew, she didn't actively persecute him.

"Well, would you like to try it again?" Gohan asked hopefully, he needed Videl to get involved in the gang's world and this was the easiest way without breaking the agreement. She stared at him, studying him. "You never know." He added shrugging uncomfortably.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((())((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Videl had followed the pair all the way to the secret café, neither had turned to face her and she had kept a reasonable gap between them. Videl needed time to put her mind in order, so far this week, half of Satan City's most dangerous criminal gang had been stopped by an office clerk, she had been in a bus that had decided in didn't want to drive off a cliff after it had taken the plunge and a strange new student was invading her thoughts her dreams and now her friendships. The only one which she could solidly speculate on was the Red Shark Gang and that led her back to the one invading her dreams. Gohan, the boy was pleasant enough. He was intelligent, yet had a naivety that was almost adorable. He wasn't shy but was not bound social norms of a kid their age. He had a sort of inspiring confidence which seemed to only come through from his character, Videl found him the most peculiar person she had ever met. It alarmed her at how disarming simply speaking to him was.

The young Satan had watched as Erasa pointed out the small lane which led to Veil's backyard. Erasa and Videl had remodelled the area a bit to give it more of a Café feel, but it was simply a hideout. Somewhere that she could sit and relax without anyone bothering her, Veil didn't count, that man was a gentle giant and one of her mother's oldest friends. Videl had followed the pair, sat down and joined the conversation before either Gohan or Erasa noticed her. She had listened to Erasa tell her strange tale, at one point Videl had believed Erasa, but people had to grow up.

Currently Gohan was asking her if she wanted to do the questionnaire as well. Videl was staring at her friend, Erasa would soon be following her dream. The young Satan could remember years ago when the blonde had excitedly informed her about the Capsule Corps scholarship fund and how she was going to get it, and though she hadn't been accepted back then, now Erasa would be amongst a very select alumni. Without looking to Gohan she answered his question. "I've already taken it." The memory soured Videl's mood. "I got to see the lobby and the parking lot." She didn't bother to hide the disappointment she had felt. She had been twelve years old and her special visit to the world's greatest technologies developer had ended before it started. "I think the Briefs have a problem with my dad." Thinking about it, her father had probably flirted with Bulma Briefs. Videl sighed.

"Care to try it again?" Gohan's voice grabbed her attention. Though he had tried to sound casual, his voice carried a desperate quality. Videl studied the boy before her, attempting to figure out the reason the boy gave her such a nervous feeling, he shuffled uncomfortably beneath her eye. Though the cloak was odd, his attire was normal enough for someone travelling, it was something else. Something deeper. "You never know."

"Why didn't your father pick up his Blue Star medal?" Videl asked abruptly, the raven-haired Satan had adopted a curious tone.

"What?" The tall teen blustered. "Uh, Blue Star medal? What are you talking about?" Gohan seemed genuinely confused by Videl's question. She narrowed her eyes critically.

"Your father. He's Son Goku, the previous World Champion." Videl stated, Gohan seemed to gawp at her. "I did some research, and it seems that he married and had a son called Gohan. That's you, isn't it?" The boy lowered his head in defeat, Videl felt a surge of triumph. Finally, something had gone her way this week. The crime fighter pressed on. "So why didn't your father pick up his medal?"

Gohan looked at her. "I didn't know he'd been given one." Videl couldn't hear a lie in the words. "I don't think he knows." Gohan added in a softer tone. Videl allowed herself to smile, the mystery was unravelling itself, she just had to play her card right. Gohan gave her a smile. "Even if they did give him a medal, my father isn't the type to accept accolades." Videl felt suddenly very envious of Gohan. "He just loves the challenge."

"Sounds like a great man." Videl commented. Gohan merely nodded, his mood slightly dampened. "Maybe you could introduce me?" Videl pressed, trying to keep the discourse going.

"He is away at the moment." Gohan replied mechanically, his demeanour returned though as he continued speaking. "But I am sure that he would love to meet you, I'm sure he'd be impressed by your police work."

Videl smiled at the compliment. "So if your dad is a former champion, does that mean you are a fighter as well?" Videl asked, in truth this was something which the crime-fighter wanted to know.

"It depends on who you ask." Gohan replied, laughing. "If my mother had her way I would be enrolled at every school this side of Central City." Videl joined in with the laughter, though it was forced, that had not been the answer she had hoped for. "But he did train me for a while, when I was younger, if that is what you were wondering."

Videl smiled more genuinely. "I thought as much. When your father is a martial artist it's hard not to pick up a few things." Videl decided to try and catch the teen off guard. "So, you did help at the bank the other day." Videl said as a statement. She watched Gohan look at her and slowly rearrange his face to feign surprise.

"What? No, I told you what I was doing at the bank." Gohan protested.

"I know, but I don't believe you." The Raven-haired Satan said casually. "I've known Ian for years, he couldn't have done what the report suggests." Her words became cold and calculated. "So, that means you are lying, and if you are lying, then you are hiding something. Just what is it you are hiding, Gohan?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Videl." Gohan replied awkwardly, the frustration she had been feeling earlier began to return. It was obvious that he was lying, Videl didn't need her time working with the police to tell that, Gohan was terrible at it. She watched as he rubbed the back of his head out of habit.

"Don't give me that." Videl shot back, the raven-haired fighter was in no mood for evasions and dodges. "Ian Goodenough is one of the nicest, most thorough police officers I've ever worked with, but brave. No, Ian is a great guy but to stand up to a dozen gangsters, I don't think so. Now I find that the other person there is the son of a former world champion, please, don't insult me."

Gohan stared at her thoughtfully. "I thought officer Goodenough was brave, he didn't run and he did his duty." The tall teen replied after a while. "I think it's disappointing that you would say that you know what limits an individual's courage has." Videl was taken aback by the slight. "You'd be surprised what people can do when they need to." Videl could feel the anger welling up inside her, who does this kid think he is? Videl knew better than anyone what fear and courage can do for a person. The object of her newfound anger simply sat and looked thoughtfully at her, Videl wanted to smack him.

"Veil's bringing out cake." Erasa announced triumphantly as the blonde returned to the table.

Videl stood suddenly, causing Erasa to jump slightly. "I will not sit here with a person who lies right to my face." Turning on her heels, Videl walked to the passage and made her way out onto the street. Videl didn't exactly know why she had stormed off, but the sight of that boy lying to her just made her blood boil. She needed to vent, she needed to get home, there was a punching bag waiting and Videl knew just whose face she was going to picture on it.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Reality materialised around him, though there was not much to look at. Darkness permeated every surface. Goku spun himself in an attempt to throw his cargo, the effort paid off as the glowing Saiyan flew across the dark world. It did not take long however, for the towering mass gained control of its flight and halt its travel across the surface of the dark world.

"Kakarot." The beast uttered, its face hidden to Goku.

"I'll let you calm down here a bit." Goku said raising his hand to his forehead. He needed to retreat for now, this super sayain was too much for him to handle right now. "I'll be back when you're ready to talk."

"Kakarot."

The scream seemed to follow Goku as he warped himself away, even dematerialised as a stream of light, the blood curdling cry resonated around him.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Gohan watched Videl leave and could not hide his disappointment. "What did you say to her to get her that mad?" Erasa asked, taking her seat.

"Nothing." Gohan said waving his hand defensively. "Well, Videl was asking about the bank robbery where I met her." Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "It's like if I say anything, other than what she wants to hear, Videl gets angry."

Erasa burst out laughing. "That is Videl to a T."

"What should I do?" Gohan asked, helping himself to a slice of cake.

"Nothing you can do." Erasa replied, simply. "Videl will calm down. Trust me, she will be back to talk to you before long." Gohan raised an eyebrow but Erasa seemed to ignore his questioning look. "Well, did she do the test?" Erasa asked and Gohan shook his head. "Then I give it a week before Videl comes asking after you." Gohan looked back to the laneway Videl had used to exit the garden. A smile slowly formed on the teens face, this was going to be an interesting week.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

As soon as Goku had arrived back at the North Kai's training yard he had been inundated with questions. What had happened? Was his latest opponent working for Bobbidi, Goku couldn't answer even if he wanted to, without saying a word Earth's hero collapsed. His mind escaping the pain his body was feeling, Goku's mind was once again filled with the image King Kai had gifted to him. His son and wife, happily sparring in the clearing in front of their home.

As his consciousness began to fade to black, Goku could hear the voice of the Supreme Kai. "It seems that this Broly, not Goku, may be the legendary one after all."

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

A/N: I had a bit of trouble trying to write the fight scene with Goku and Broly, so I apologise if it seemed rushed, I just didn't want to use all the ideas I had for the fight between these two in this chapter.

To those who have followed/favorited this story, you have my gratitude, the subtle encouragement it gives is incredibly motivating and to those who have taken the time to review…. Thank you, I will be sticking with this story through to its end, it is just a hectic work schedule which keeps me from updating, so please continue to let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This is a Fan-fiction. Dragonball, Z, GT and Super are the property of Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

Chapter 13

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Videl woke with a start, a thin layer of sweat covered her. She gazed at the familiar ceiling above her, another poor night's sleep, yet another nightmare. The teen threw off her covers and got out of bed, immediately heading to her bathroom basin to wash her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. Why now? Why was this nightmare coming back now? The raven-haired Satan wanted to go down to the gym, beat up the punching bag and work off the adrenaline coursing through her but yesterday she had completely destroyed it. This thought reminded her of what had caused yesterday's fury, Son Gohan. The tall teen had swept into her life like a tornado, upended every stable thing she knew and was stealing away her best friend. Videl frowned at her own reflection. No, studying at Capsule Corps was a dream of Erasa's and Videl wouldn't dampen the achievement her blonde friend had longed for.

Making her way back into her bedroom, Videl began to get ready for the day ahead. In her mind, she was secretly hoping that some of Satan City's criminal element would give her the release she needed. Once dressed, the raven-haired teen took a deep breath and glanced at the photo sitting on the centre of her desk. A slight shiver ran down her spine as the end of her dream quickly flashed behind her eyes, it was a memory that was both her most hated and feared, yet it filled her with a strength and confidence that Videl almost felt guilty. She shook the thoughts from her and left her room, wanting to meet up with Erasa before the blonde was whisked from her.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Gohan woke to a strange noise, it took him a moment to place its source, a small robotic drone was lowering itself into the clearing in which he had set up camp. The young Saiyan could make out the Capsule Corp logo on its underside, he wondered how Bulma had managed to find him as the device landed next to him. The blue-haired scientists voice crackled from a speaker on its top. "Gohan? That is you isn't it?" He had no need to respond, for as the question was asked, an opening in the top of the drone produced a camera which swivelled around and focused on him. "Ahh, good." Bulma's voice continued. "I sent this drone on a search pattern around Satan City, I figured you would be staying close by." Gohan smiled and rubbed the back of his head. He had decided to camp instead of heading home, Gohan loved his brother but Goten made it quite difficult to meditate. The youngest Son was the spitting image of their father. "I will be heading to Satan City today, my aim is to be there by midday. Could you pass this on to Professor Dome and your friend Ms Rubber?"

"Of course." Gohan replied to the disembodied voice. "I'll let them know."

"Right, I'll see you later then." Bulma announced and the drone shot into the air at a surprising pace. Gohan watched the craft fly off to the west, presumably back to West City. After it had vanished over the horizon, the teen stood and stretched and began to survey the surrounding forest. After spotting some ripe fruit, Gohan gathered together the makings of a decent breakfast and thought about the day to come. Today he would have to be quite tactful, Videl's departure the day before had not exactly gone to plan but Erasa's assurances had helped to quash the feeling that he had blown his chance to get the young crime fighter on the path to becoming one of the gang. As the teen ate he wondered how long it would take before Videl caved and asked to see Erasa, hopefully it would be before he left for the northern mountains. If not, then he would need to insure, that Bulma would continue to steer Videl toward the group. He looked toward the city, while he could not see it, the life forces of its denizens were unmistakable, he needed to get going. Gohan set about packing up his camp, he had a feeling that today was an important day and he didn't want to be late.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

"….and face the truth. We were wrong." Voices cut through the black fog which seem to cloud around him. Muffled and indistinct at first but slowly becoming sharper as the veil dampening his awareness lifted. "But Supreme Kai, it has to be him. He survived, didn't he? None of the others survived." A coldness pressed on his back and a dull pain resonated through every muscle.

"Yes, but that alone doesn't prove anything." Goku recognised the voice of the Supreme Kai. "Both Vegeta and evidently this Broly, both have access to the legendary power of the Saiyans. I thought Goku best fit the bill because of his gentle nature and he is the child of two worlds, but I guess we interpreted the prophecies wrong."

An audible sigh was the response. "I don't know about that but we need to use what we have and Goku is still the universes best bet." The North Kai said. Shifting his head slightly Goku opened his eyes and saw King Kai sitting at a table near the Saiyans bed. The Supreme Kai was staring out of a nearby window. He attempted to sit up but immediately realised that he was unable to, his shuffling movement however was enough to garner the attention of his companions. "Goku you're awake." King Kai stated, relief evident on the deity's face.

"Yeah, Still here King Kai." Goku said, laughing gently.

"You gave us quite a scare Goku." The Supreme Kai added, approaching the foot of the bed. "We sent Pikkon to see what had happened after you returned." Goku grew alarmed. The Supreme Kai noticed this and quickly continued. "He came back looking better than you but it seems that, for the time being at least, Broly is banished to the edge of all things. He will return but we have bought ourselves time to prepare." The supreme Kai levelled a hard look at the injured Saiyan. "Goku, do you think you can beat him?"

"Yes." Goku replied evenly, his face focused and determined. "Having seen the power he has, I know I can beat him." The Saiyans face shifting into a frustrated mask. "I just have to push myself and train harder than I have ever before."

"I hope you can do this soon Goku." The supreme Kai announced gravely. "Because if Babbidi ever discovers Broly, I fear that no amount of training will be enough."

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

The sight before Videl was of such a rare occurrence, that the raven-haired fighter could only sit and watch with a slight air of awe about her. He bubbly blonde friend, Erasa, was running about the room frantically packing a bag. "Oh, where is it?" The blondes voice was laced with panic. "I swear it was just here." Videl smiled to herself and held up her friend's cell phone while clearing her throat. Erasa turned to face her and let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you Videl."

"You need to calm down Erasa. It's not like you will need all this stuff anyway." Videl commented, waving her hand at the two, already packed, suitcases. "If you do need it West City isn't that far, I could bring it to you." Videl was hoping that it would be the case, Erasa was her only real confidant and her departure was going to leave a hole within her.

"I do need all this stuff Videl. Do you think this happens without effort?" Erasa questioned accusingly. Videl raised an eyebrow. "Well it doesn't. Some of us need help looking our best." This comment was followed by a half-hearted glare from the blonde. Videl rolled her eyes at the suggestion, for years Erasa had tried to get her to pay more attention to fashion, but material beauty had never been of interest to her. "I think that's it." Erasa announced triumphantly. This brought Videl's attention back to her. "Now how do we get all this stuff to school?" The blonde added quietly.

"Do you have to take it to school?" Videl inquired. "Can't they bring you home to get your stuff?"

"No, I want to be ready." Erasa replied. "I won't let this opportunity slip by again."

Videl gave her friend a warm smile. "Come on, I will help you get it down stairs. We can use my jet-copter." She grabbed two of the larger bags and was momentarily startled by the weight of them. "Hmm, helping you with this should count as my work out for the day."

Erasa beamed a broad grin at the teen crime-fighter. "I help when I can." The two friends erupted into gentle laughter. After a few trips the contents of Erasa's room had been squared away in the hold of Videl's copter and the two teens began the trip toward their school. "You know Videl, you should really take the test that Bulma needs." Erasa stated simply. Videl sighed internally, trying her hardest not to let the blonde see her frustration.

"I took it years ago remember, Capsule Corp doesn't like me or my Father." Videl replied.

"That was years ago Videl and you've changed since then. Besides with me in West City, the only person you will hang out with will be Sharpener and I don't want to see your face on the news for beating him half to death." Erasa quipped with a cheeky grin. Videl laughed outright.

"Only half?" Videl replied.

"You know what I mean. If you pass the test then we can catch up more often, not just when I come home, you can visit me when you need an escape." The blonde said earnestly. "I mean it's not like you make friends easily."

"I've got loads of friends." Videl countered tersely. She didn't want to have this conversation.

"I mean real friends." Erasa replied turning to face her. "Not just the police you work with. Don't get me wrong, the chief is a nice man but how long has it been since he was a teenager?" Videl sat there refusing to answer. "Exactly. Aside from myself and Sharpener who else do you speak to about things in your life?" Again, Videl refused to be drawn on the subject. "Please Videl, do it for me."

The young Satan felt the guilt rise up within her, she hated that her friend could do this to her. luckily though, the school building began to loom large, giving the Raven-haired teen an easy out. "Almost there, do you think Ms. Briefs will be waiting for you?" Videl asked evenly, the loud squeal let her know that the previous conversation had ended.

"What do I say to her Videl? I'm getting nervous, what if I make a fool of myself? Do you think she'll change her mind about the scholarship?" Erasa let fly the questions in rapid fire. Anyone else would have been swamped by the barrage but this was something the young Satan was used to. She turned calmly to her friend.

"Well, that had better not happen or else she will have to deal with me!" Videl replied. Her outward body language was confident but there was a small part of her which wished for this to occur.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Gohan walked in through the school gates, his mind preoccupied with the day to come. He would need to ensure that he did nothing to further irritate Videl. She was already sceptical of him, if she began to blame him for the absence of her friend then things would get a lot harder. So engrossed in this line of thought was the young Saiyan that he nearly walked straight into someone. "Watch it nerd." Said the boy. Gohan looked at its owner, it was from a person in his class, Sharpener.

"Oh sorry, I was in a world of my own." Gohan replied rubbing the back of his head.

"I bet you're a loser there too!" Sharpener quipped and began to laugh loudly with some people Gohan didn't recognise. The teen Saiyan chastised himself for not learning more of his classmate's names, his mother would kill him if she knew he was being this rude. When Gohans only response to the jab was too rub his head and laugh awkwardly, Sharpener scowled, turned and began to lead his group away.

Gohan watched them walk away, he didn't understand why in every educational institution he had been in there was always one, one bully or smug assistant who would try to stand over him or belittle him. It was a trait which the teen deplored, it reminded him of Cell and his perfection. It was unsettling, the fact that many of the monster's worst attributes were his more human ones. Letting out a sigh, the teen resumed his walk to Professor Domes classroom. He didn't have time for posturing anyway.

As he approached the door to the classroom he could hear a commotion from inside. The missing glass panel allowing the sound to echo unimpeded through the hall. All the students seemed to be celebrating as he entered.

"Whoo. No more Chrome-Dome."

"Hopefully our new teacher is really cute."

Gohan frowned slightly, he thought the professor was a nice guy. His attention was drawn toward the board. Professor Dome had left a message for his students.

Think twice before you speak, because your words and influence will plant the seed of either success or failure in the mind of another.

This brought a smile to the teens face. Irony is a weird sort of humour, this made more apparent as Sharpener walked in behind the Saiyan. "Pfft, only thing the old coot planted were the seeds of boredom." The blonde jock announced loudly over the noise of the classroom. Gohan watched as he took his seat to scattered chuckles, trying not to laugh as he followed the logic of Sharpeners statement. Hopefully, Erasa would arrive soon. Gohan didn't really feel like sitting in class with no teacher and no one to talk too.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

"Come on, come on, come on. I don't want to be late!" Erasa squealed as Videl capsulised her vehicle. The raven-haired teen shook her head. They had spent the last ten minutes unloading the blondes stuff.

"Well if someone hadn't packed so much…" Videl replied, fully knowing the outcome her word would produce.

"What do you mean Videl. I've already told you..." Videl began to chuckle as her friend began to recite the reasons for every item she had brought. "…No other curling iron comes close. What's so funny?!" Erasa demanded stomping her feet.

"Oh nothing, it's just your almost late for class." Videl said as nonchalant as she could. This proved impossible as her oldest friend practically screamed and ran for the door to the school building. "You want me to leave all this here?" The young Satan added through her laughter. Another scream came from Erasa and she sped back toward her possessions. "Calm down, or you will look a mess when Bulma arrives." Videl immediately knew she had taken her joking too far as a look of terror cover her usually bubbly friends face. "Seriously Erasa. "Videl said placing a hand on her friend's shoulders. "Just breathe." Videl gave her friend her warmest smile. "Now let's get your things to the teachers lounge and we can find out what is happening."

Erasa nodded nervously. "Yeah."

The pair loaded themselves and began the walk to the teachers lounge. Videl did her best to soothe her friends ruffled edges. It had been years since Erasa had been this nervous, the blondes first date jumped into Videl's mind. Erasa had appeared at her front door in hysterics over a small acne breakout. It had taken an hour and one of her father's T.V. make-up artists to get the girl calm and presentable.

The storage of Erasa's stuff was incident free, but the whole trip into the teacher's lounge wasn't. Erasa had promptly asked about Professor Dome and when she was told he had not been seen, the blonde returned to a panicked mess. Videl had quickly suggested that perhaps he was waiting at the classroom, if not him then Gohan may be there. The Raven-haired fighter was currently chasing her friend through the hall, her classroom nearing, Videl spotted Sharpeners form heading inside. Seconds later her other blonde friend and object of her chase enter the room too.

"Gohan." Erasa's shout told Videl what to expect when it was her turn to enter the room. "I was worried that you wouldn't be here." Erasa continued, drawing the notice of the assembled class of students. "Was I late? The other teachers said that Professor Dome isn't here today. I thought you had gone already." The young Satan walked passed Erasa and Gohan and began to ascend the stair to her seat. While she was happy for Erasa, Gohan still unsettled her. The dream aside, his arrival had caused an upset in her ordered world and yet he calmed her in such a way that she felt disarmed around him. Until she could get control again, Videl was planning on avoiding the tall teen where possible.

Taking her seat, Videl choose to aim her gaze out the window. It was not long though before Sharpener leaned over too her. "What's Erasa doing talking to the geek?" He asked with mild interest. Videl cast her eyes down to the pair before facing her friend.

"Erasa has been offered a Capsule Corp scholarship, she is leaving for west city sometime today." Videl replied evenly.

"What?" The blonde jock shouted. Sharpeners shock was painfully apparent. "But, I thought she wasn't smart enough?"

Videl was about to answer his question with a fist, when a blackboard duster impacted the jocks face causing Sharpener to fall back off his chair through a cloud of chalk. The young Satan burst out laughing and looked back down to the front of the classroom, Erasa was posed in a post pitch stance. Her face alive with a violent fury, Videl erupted into more laughter. "Nice Shot." She praised the angry blonde girl, this would help her forget her nervousness at least. It sometimes surprised Videl how Sharpener always seemed to know the most stupid way of making things better. Erasa, on the other hand, didn't seem to appreciate his contribution to their friendship and promptly ran out of the class. Videl made to move after her friend but stopped when Gohan called out and chased after the blonde, the sight of him going to comfort her friend left the teen feeling slightly empty.

Sharpener took this moment to return to his seat. "What's her problem?" He said airily, dusting himself off. He noticed Videl was still sitting next to him. "Huh, usually you run off with Erasa. What gives? You guys having a fight?" Videl just shook her head slightly. "Ah, sad Erasa is leaving. Don't worry about it babe. With Erasa in west city, we can hang out, just the two of us." Sharpener added, a sleazy grin and hungry eyes just making the situation worse. "How about we ditch school and check out that new juice shop by your father's gym? I know you want to try it." Videl rolled her eyes as Sharpener closed his and put a hand to his forehead in what Videl assumed was a stylishly dramatic gesture.

"Hey Sharpener." Videl said leaning forward. When the blonde opened his eyes, she shot her arm toward him and flicked him right between the eyes. Sharpener howled in pain and clutched his forehead as Videl stood and walked down to the front of the classroom and out the door. No way was she going to sit there and listen to that. Two steps out though, the teen crime fighter bumped into Mrs Goodenough. "Oh, Sorry." Videl said, quickly taking a step back.

"It's quite alright Ms Satan." Mrs Goodenough replied, smiling warmly. "I just saw your friend Erasa, she looks upset. I would have thought today would be an exciting day for her."

Videl felt a pang of guilt. "Yeah, she is. I think excitement has just overwhelmed her, with your permission ma'am, I'll go see what I can do to calm her down."

"Sure, Professor Dome's relief won't be here until midday anyway so you have revision study until then anyway." Mrs Goodenough said politely and made her way into the classroom, Videl assumed she was going to relay the same information to the rest of her class. The teen resumed her walk to find her friend. Gohan be damned, this was her best friends dream and she would be there to share it.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

"Erasa, wait up." Gohan called out as he followed the blonde into the hall, he caught her form disappearing around the corner. Gohan assumed she was heading outside and gave chase. "Please, Erasa. I just want to talk." He called out again once he'd caught sight of her again. His assumptions paid off as Erasa left the school building, promptly stopped running and sat on the few steps leading down to street level. Gohan slowed his pursuit in response, slowly he opened the door to the school and stepped out. "Hey, Are you Ok?" The Saiyan asked tentatively.

Erasa seemed to compress for a second, like she was physically shrinking, but then exploded into her usual cheery disposition. "Yeah, of course. Sharpener was just being a jerk, that's what he does. And I, I throw things at him." Her bubbly quality faded at the end but with a quick shack of her head, Erasa recovered. "Were you hoping to comfort me…" Erasa said, pouting her face. Gohan blushed "…Be my cute shoulder to cry on."

"NO." The teen Saiyan blurted out. "I mean… yeah, but not like that."

Innocent eyes stared back at him. "Not like what?" Erasa's voice was sweet and sugary, the whole scene caused Gohan to splutter and scratch the back of his head, all while slowly turning more crimson by the second. "Please E. Give him a break. I think he may actually faint." A voice behind him startled Gohan, he yelped and spun to see Videl at the doorway.

"Geez, I was this close." Erasa replied standing and facing her friend. Gohan shot a questioning look to her. Erasa laughed sweetly and explained. "Years ago, I told Videl that I would be the most beautiful girl ever and boy would faint at the sight of my beauty." Gohan furrowed his brow, his face a mix of alarm and embarrassment. "Yeah, almost worked." The blonde spun around to face the street. "So what time do we leave?" She inquired over her shoulder.

"Bulma said she would be hear at midday." Gohan replied. The events of earlier forgotten, or at least ignored.

"Midday." Erasa squealed. "What am I going to do for four more hours." The blondes pace quickened and she began pacing along the top step. "I hardly slept last night and this morning I've been a nervous wreck. In four more hours, I'll be a mess and then Bulma will take one look at me and…"

"Will ask if you're ready to go." Videl interrupted walking up to her friend and putting two hands on the blonde's shoulders. "The richest woman on the planet wouldn't travel all the way here just to tell you no. Trust me, she wastes your time when she says no." Gohan raised an eyebrow which went unnoticed. "Come on." Videl continued. "Let's take this opportunity to have one last chat by the tree." Erasa smiled at Videl, but quickly it seemed the blonde remembered the two weren't alone.

"Oh ah, do you want to come with us Gohan?" Erasa asked.

"Yeah, sure. With Professor Dome heading to West City there isn't really a reason for me to stay here." Gohan said with a smile. "I am just waiting for Bulma as well."

"Great." Erasa almost giggled. "Let's go." She leapt forward and grabbed Gohan with one arm and Videl with the other, causing the pair bump into each other as they were pulled down the stairs and across to the field.

"E. I can walk by myself." Videl announced firmly, freeing her arm from the blondes hold and moving herself from Gohan's side.

The teen Saiyan simply kept walking allowing himself to be lead to a tree before being tugged to the ground when his guide sat down. He looked at Videl who was in turn eyeing him suspiciously. Gohan cleared his throat but found it hard to remove his gaze from Videl's eyes, they seemed to look clean through him. "So, ah, Erasa." The Saiyan began, forcing his focus elsewhere. "What do you want your focus to be on?"

"My focus?" Repeated Erasa.

"Yeah, if you want you can focus your studies on a particular field. Engineering or physics, art or history. It's up to you what you choose, as long as the basic curriculum is completed you can choose any elective from any of the participating institutions." Gohan explained. He felt an almost infectious excitement coming from his new peer. "Bulma will go through all your options but if I were you I would definitely ask to learn from Senbei Norimaki, his village is strange but he is a genius."

"I still can't believe this is happening."

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Videl was feeling like a third wheel, she was still standing by the tree, watching Gohan amaze her friend with what her new scholarship would entail. She had to admit it did sound amazing, she really was happy for her friend, Erasa truly deserved it. It was just, watching as she was, Videl began to feel an unease building. She could see what losing Erasa would do to her day to day life. It frightened her.

"I still can't believe this is happening." Erasa said quietly.

Videl couldn't believe it either, she focused her attention on Gohan. He was offering words of encouragement, his warm smile and gentle demeanour calming the nervous blonde. He didn't seem like a bad guy. She thought back to Veils Café the day before, the tall teen had insulted her for questioning about the bank again, well not exactly insulted. "I thought officer Goodenough was brave, he didn't run and did his duty." Gohan's words echoed through her mind. She had questioned an officer's courage because he wasn't a fighter, Gohan had had a point. Dammit. Videl focused her attention back to the two in front of them.

"Students can stay and the Briefs compound itself?" Erasa asked, her excitement seemed to be reaching yet another crescendo. "I can live there?"

"Not exactly." Gohan said. "There is a Building on the other side of the research dome which is used to house guests and students. I use it when I stay there."

"So, can we have guests?" Erasa asked looking to Videl, the young Satan chose this moment to take a seat near her friend, opposite Gohan. "Like, if Videl came to visit, could she spend the night if it got late." Videl could tell what Gohan was going to say from the nervous glance he shot her.

"Of course, Videl can visit you." Gohan replied to Erasa before looking to Videl, herself. "but to access the compound you would have to take Bulma's test."

Videl sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine." She opened her eyes and stared straight at the dark-haired teen. "Do I have to do it now or when I go to visit?" Her tone was slightly meaner than intended but like always the boy didn't seem offended.

"Either is fine." Gohan replied simply, his smile ever present.

Videl narrowed her eyes slightly, what was it? What was it about this guy that didn't sit well with her? He was dangerous, he did seem it, but she knew it was so. "Now I guess." Videl said after a short pause. Erasa squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. "What were the questions again?"

"It's a bit different each time." Gohan replied, her brow furrowed. "Well then, first question." The dark-haired boy continued quickly. "Who would you say is stronger? A ten-year-old or a forty-year-old?"

Videl looked slightly confused, this was not what she remembered or expected. "That depends, how fit are they? Are they fighters or farmers? But if you want an answer generally, the forty-year-old would be." Videl was now slightly frustrated, what type of question was that?

"Ok." Gohan said nodding. "You meet an alien. Do you befriend him or fight him?"

"Depends on what he is planning." Videl replied.

Some danced behind his dark eyes as his smile deepened, Videl didn't have time to dwell though as he asked another question. "What is the strangest thing you have experienced and known to be real?" This was it. This was the one she was waiting for. The last time Videl had taken this test, she had told of her father's victory over Cell. How thousands of people had been released once Cell had been defeated and how she knew it was real when she had hugged her father upon his return. Her father's victory was real because he had kept his promise and come home. Yet, according to Bulma Briefs that wasn't good enough. Videl had though, another option.

"Just the other day, I was in pursuit of a trio of hijackers who had taken over a tourist bus. After jumping off my jetcopter, I began to fight them and accidently rendered the driver unconscious. It wasn't until we left the road that I realised something was wrong. When I looked out the windshield I could see the cliff's edge rapidly approaching." Erasa gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "I wasn't brave enough to keep my eyes open as we plunged over the side of the cliff. I felt the bus floor, fall away beneath my feet. The weightlessness that comes with falling then." Videl had started to look at Erasa, who was now staring with rapt attention. "I felt the floor scoop me up and slow me down, sort of like an elevator. Then like someone had pushed the button for the penthouse we went back up. I looked out the window and I couldn't see or hear anything." Erasa has stars in her eyes and Videl knew her friend was letting her imagination run wild.

Videl knew though that her tale was not for Erasa's benefit. "We were place back on the road and by the time the dust had settle there was no sign of what had saved us." Gohan had remained silent, his face not betraying a hint of surprise or worry, he just sat patiently. "I flew up a cliff in a bus filled with geriatric tourists, is that weird enough for you." Videl asked bluntly.

Gohan erupted into laughter. "I am sorry Videl, but that just elicited a funny image in my mind. You, driving a flying tour bus of old people." Videl couldn't help but snort as she pictured it too. "But seriously, what do you think saved you?" The onyx-haired teen inquired.

"I'm not sure." Videl said softly. "Wait are you asking me as part of the test?" Videl asked when Gohan just looked at her expectantly, he nodded in response. "Some kind of experimental rescue tech, or a military invention. The chase was newsworthy so someone could have thought to use the time to test their tech." She reasoned. "One of the old ladies thought it was some vigilante hero with three eyes." Videl added laughing, Erasa joining her

"Do you think that it could have been?" Gohan asked, he hadn't laughed.

"What? A three-eyed superhero swooped in, caught the bus and flew off without being seen. No." Videl said smiling. "So, can I visit my friend or do I have to say goodbye forever? Because either is fine with me I just want to know."

"Videl." Erasa whine, hitting her friend with little power. "That's mean." The Raven-haired fighter poked her tongue out at her friend.

"I'm sure Bulma will allow you to visit. Though there may be some restricted sections." Gohan warned. Videl felt like a burden had been lifted but her curious mind had begun to assess what she had said which had caused that restricted access bit.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Goku walked across the hall to where the Kai's were meeting. His mind was still processing everything that had happened. Broly was amazing, his power was seemingly endless. It was like reality itself bent and warped at his command. Defeating him was going to be tough, the older Saiyan grinned. In fact, he was unsure if he had the strength to do it.

"It seems like the Broly, not Goku, may be the legendary one after all."

What had the supreme Kai meant. This was the first time he had heard anyone call any anybody the legendary anything. He needed answers, he couldn't fight if he only knew half of the story. He arrived at the door and opened it. The room was full of scattered conversations. All four of the Kai's were there along with fighters from all four galactic quadrants, Kibito was standing on the far side of the room by a closed door. He appeared to be meditating, or sleeping, sometimes Goku couldn't tell.

"Goku good you are here, I hope you are feeling rested because we have a lot to do." The North Kai said loudly over the room as he made his way to the Saiyan. "The Supreme kai will be here any minute and he is going to tell us the plan from here."

"That's great King Kai, but I wanted to ask you…" Goku was unable to finish his question, because at that moment the door which Kibito was standing next to opened and the Supreme Kai entered.

"Later Goku." King Kai snapped and turned to face the doorway.

"Thank you all for coming." The Supreme Kai said to the room at large. "Goku." He added looking to the earthling. "It's good to see you recovered." Goku nodded but kept his serious air. "As you all know Bobbidi has continued to elude us and we are running out of time. Even without the ones the evil wizards power ensnares all he must do is wait and the seal will weaken to the point that his monster could escape on its own. While that could take years, it is a certainty. With Bobbidi sending his thralls out to harvest energy though we are looking at a matter of months." The assorted gathering all shifted uncomfortably. "If we fail all is lost, the universe will be wiped clean."

"Here is our plan. We will station fighters across each of the soul roads sensing for our enemy. Twice as many along snake way seeing as the seal is weakest in the north." Goku's mind suddenly flashed with an image of his family. The Supreme Kai must have noticed his thought too, his next statement was directed straight to the Saiyan. "I wouldn't worry about Earth, Goku. At the moment, it is perhaps the most well defended planet in the universe." Goku smiled and nodded his head. "Our strongest warriors, Goku, Pikkon an Olibu will train, in order to defeat Broly. We need to do this before the wizard discovers him." The three fighters called exchanged looks. "The rest of us will search and respond to any problems we come across." The supreme Kai scanned the faces of those there. "Any questions? Good let's get to it then."

The group began to disperse but the three fighters and the Kai's congregated in the centre of the room. "Goku. I would like these two to assist in your training, Kibito as well will ensure that it is vigorous enough for you to gain further strength, if you can that is." The Supreme Kai said. "If not, then it should at least give a boost to our other strong fighters."

"Don't worry Supreme Kai. I can still get a lot stronger." Goku said earnestly. He knew he more he just had to push, to streamline it like Gohan could. He had a natural ability to fight his boy had a natural control over his power. Gohan could hold it back, restrain a massive power. It had been years and Goku had only recently gotten more powerful than his son had been at eleven years old and Broly was a league beyond him now. "Supreme Kai, before I passed out. You said something about a legendary something?"

"Yes." The Kai replied simply. "Yes, I think it is only right to tell you. Please Goku, everyone, follow me." The oldest Son narrowed his eyes and watched as everyone began to follow the deity, hopefully these answers will help defeat Broly.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

The trio laughed in the shade of the tree. I was a hysterical laughter from the girls, echoing across the empty sports field. "So, I go to cut my birthday cake and the moment the knife touches the frosting the entire thing collapses in on itself."

"He didn't?" Erasa said between breaths.

"Yep, not satisfied with eating his own cake earlier in the day he and eaten the enter centre of my birthday cake and moved the cake to hide his excavations." Gohan said shaking his head. "My mother was furious."

"Your brother sounds adorable." Erasa said leaning back to stretch her side.

"Agreed." Added Videl. Gohan was relieved to see that Videl was starting to feel more comfortable around him. It seemed a shame that there was no reason for him to remain in Satan City. If he were then Videl might quite rightly assume he was staying to get closer to her and that could prove problematic. He would have to rely on Bulma to send Videl along the path.

"Oh Videl, look at the time." Erasa said jumping to her feet. "It's after twelve. Bulma got here three minutes ago." Gohan tried not to laugh, Erasa was going to learn quite a bit about her idol today.

"It's all right Erasa." Gohan said, remaining seated. "Bulma will be flying here so believe me we will know when she arrives."

A ringing noise drew all three's attention to Videl communicator. The teen crime fighter's demeanour changed instantly. She answered the device. "Yes, Chief what's wrong?"

"Videl, the remaining members of the Red Shark Gang have taken control of the town hall building they have the mayor and officer Goodenough held hostage inside." The Chief reported. "They are demanding that your father comes to face them. If he doesn't arrive in the next twenty min they said they will start executing people, starting with the mayor."

Gohan cursed himself, that officer was probably only there because he had helped and put a spotlight on the poor man. He should have finished the job. He should have found the remaining members and reunited them with their comrades. He needed to fix this.

"I'm on my way chief." Videl said disconnecting the call. "Sorry Erasa, I need to go." Videl suddenly looked distracted. "And it looks like your ride is here too." She added pointing. Both Gohan and Erasa looked and saw a capsule corp transport ship making its way toward the school. "Call me when you can Ok." Erasa looked like she was going to cry. The blonde simply nodded. Videl turned to Gohan. "Bye." And with that the crime fighter turned and threw her capsule out spawning her jetcopter. The two-remaining teen watched as the third flew off toward the town centre. Gohan paid particular attention to her direction before shifting to watch Bulma land.

The Inventor hopped out of her ship and walked to short distance to the pair. "Hey kid, you're getting taller every time I seen you. When are you going to take a break with the growth spurts."

"Hey Bulma, you're right on time." Gohan replied. "May I introduce to you Ms Erasa Rubber." Erasa couldn't seem to decide on either a bow or a curtsy and just sort of bobbed on the spot. Gohan smiled.

Bulma seemed to find it just as endearing. "It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Rubber. I hear you have great potential I look forward to see where life takes you." Erasa blushed and bashfully looked at the ground.

"You just missed Videl Satan. She was called away to rescue the Mayor." Gohan added, he put added emphasis on the last part.

"What you still doing here then?" Bulma inquired. "I would have thought you would have wanted to go too. Being your father son and all."

Gohan could feel Erasa's eyes on him but he didn't have time for that now, he could sense the situation and while Videl was stronger than any of the others there that didn't insure victory. Gohan knew that lesion all too well. "I was. I mean I am, I just wanted to make sure you that Erasa was Okay and that I told you that I was going to quickly see Grandpa before I went north." Bulma nodded "Right, I'll be off."

"So, will we, after we retrieve her belongings of course." Bulma agreed

He turned to his new friend. "I'm sure I will see you soon. Good luck and don't let trunks pick on you. He thinks cooties are fatal at the moment, so you can use that."

Erasa was staring at him. He could see her mind working behind her eyes. "Videl was right. Wasn't she? You did do something at the bank." Gohan just smiled and took a step back, pulling the hood on his cloak over his head. The teen began to run at a modest pace across the field in the direction that Videl had taken. He needed to hurry, he needed to fine a secluded spot. Seeing an ally across the street the teen ducked inside and leapt onto the roof of the neighbouring building. Continuing on the same path as Videl's jetcopter the young Saiyan bounded across the rooftops at an impressive speed.

It was not long before he had arrived at the scene. The teen had positioned himself on a rooftop across the street from the Mayors office, looking over the area Gohan could see the police had setup their barricading but the crooks seem to have planned for the police presence. A truck and semi-trailer had been positioned across the fences gate, effectively blocking the compound from the polices view. The young Saiyan was a bit surprised, it seemed the police had not thought to position people higher to get a view of what was going on. Casting his gaze at the crooks themselves, he could see Officer Goodenough kneeling and bound by the buildings entrance, Gohan assumed the dog in a suit nest to him was the Mayor. They were guarded but four of the gang members, two more where positioned next to a heavy duty off road vehicle, that must be their escape plan the teen surmised. The strongest one of the lot stood an easy two feet taller than the next and Gohan watched with a slight apprehension as Videl crossed the makeshift blockade and calmly walk up the towering crook.

While Gohan couldn't hear what was being discussed he could see the gang leaders face. It flowed from arrogance to frustration and what the two began talking it shift to pure rage before settling back to its arrogant beginnings. The teen Saiyans muscles twitched as the fight between his class mate and the gang leader began. Videl launching into an offensive which seemed to take the larger man by surprise, powerful kicks and sharp punches rained upon the leader's guard, Gohan could tell though, it wasn't enough. As if reacting to Gohan thoughts the crime boss lashed out, nearly landing a solid strike to Videl's face had the latter not dodged back just in time.

The air of the fight began to shift, Gohan could feel it. The other members of the gang had focused their attention on the fight and none seemed concerned. It was then that the teen realised why. One of the men guarding the mayor had open a box near him and removed some kind of rocket launcher, Gohan shot to his feet, he had to move now. Summoning all his speed the teen appeared to materialise next to the two hostages, his travelling cloak rippling with inertia like a flag behind him. The startled crooks let out surprised shrieks, to shocked to level their weapons on him. The teen smiled placing a hand on the bounty public servants and jumped away with his stolen prize. To the crooks it must have seemed like he disappeared as sudden as he had arrived.

Touching down on the roof of the town hall building, Gohan did one quick scan of the area and noticed that his intervention had distracted her too. The leader had pulled a gun and pointing it right at the young Satan's head. A glint of light by his hand pulled his attention there, officer Goodenough was staring at him. The light was a glint off his badge. Quickly snatching the badge, Gohan leapt off the building.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Videl had been to confident. This guy was stronger than he looked, she would need to wear his down, tire him out. Videl blocked a heavy hand and attempted to respond in kind, like her opponents attempt, it just impacted a solid guard. Noise to her left distracted her as Videl prepared herself for a rush attack, but no one jumped at her, it just a quick flash of movement near the mayor. The mayor. He was gone. Where did he go? Videl knew something was wrong but a loud click caused her to freeze and look back at the boss. The coward had pulled a gun, the creep was close enough for a clean shot but just too far for Videl to get to the gun. Dammit, her mind raced. There was always a way out, the teen was sure it was just going to really hurt. As the leader opened his mouth for what Videl was sure was some self-righteous speech, she attacked.

Leaping straight for the large man, Videl positioned her arms to protect her vital areas, ready to take the shot and get to the gun. She watched the man tense, then a flash, a loud bang, a shout of pain but it didn't come from her. In fact, all the panicked and alarmed screams that suddenly erupted around her seemed to turn to white noise as the truth began to sink in with Videl. The crook had shot wide to her left, his body and face were unguarded. A grin danced across her face, this was it, this was her shot. The teen fighter coiled and struck with furious abandon, blow after blow landed with devastating effect until the lumbering gang leader collapsed in an unconscious heap on the stone ground. Videl stood over the man breathing heavy. A voice in her mind whispered that it wasn't over yet and the teen steel herself and turned to face the remaining members of the Red Shark Gang. Surely with their boss down the rest would just give up.

What faced her when she turned though, surprised her. Four of the remaining gang members were unconscious lying in a pile by the get away vehicle and the other two were lying where the hostages had been. Past tense being the most alarming part, Videl began to scan the area trying to work out where the two had gone. Motion on her peripheral vision cause the young Satan to look up. She nearly fell flat on her butt when she saw the Mayor and Officer Goodenough standing on the roof, still bound, just staring in awe at the scene before them all. It didn't make sense, how had they got up there? Who did this? It was the cherry on top of the weirdest week Videl could remember. She looked back at the mob boss, his prone form breathing gently, gun still in hand. When Videl focussed on the gun though, the sight of it broke her thought process. Imbedded in the barrel and slide was, a police badge. A Satan City police badge. Videl went to speak and stopped. She shook her head and shouted.

"What the hell is going on?"

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

"Before the fall of the Bibbidi's realm and our war against the evil that is Majin Buu. When those who made all, created our universe the Kai's were tasked with seeding the universe with life from our worlds garden. But, to give life to something that spark must come from the divine." The Supreme Kai said softly looking over the grand Kai's planet. Goku, Pikkon and Olibu stood close the North Kai a small distance away from his supreme elder. "And while we Kai's gave rise to the form, the energy or the soul, if you will, was given to the mortal realm by the powers that made us all. Because this power is divine in origin, the eventuality that this energy would coalesce in one being. This individual would have the potential to harness divine power."

Even the North Kai looked amazed. "So, what does that mean?" Goku asked, he was struggling to follow the Supreme Kai's point.

"For quite a while, Goku I have believed that you were that one being. You were the first of your species in a thousand years to transform into a Super Saiyan." The Supreme Kai replied. "I thought that you opened the door which allowed your progeny and Vegeta to follow your lead. You were the strongest, you passed divine tests when you were just a boy, you were the most adept in pushing the Super Saiyan power to it's limits and you even caused the calamity this individual was meant to save us from, or that's what the seals creator told me." The Supreme Kai looked at his feet and shook his head. "Everything about you tells me that you are the one. But if Broly is the Super Saiyan of Vegeta's legends then he may be the one."

Goku furrowed his brow in thought. "I don't know anything about the Saiyan legends or divine tests, you'd have to ask Vegeta about that, but from what I saw of Broly, he didn't seem to want to save anyone. He just wanted to kill me."

"I know." The Supreme Kai agreed. "Either way we still have to deal with him. In his current state, under Bobbidi's influence ore not, he is a danger to every being in this galaxy."

"So, forget about the prophecies and legends." Goku said. "If we train hard I'm sure we can win."

Goku watched the Supreme Kai as the deity studied him. "Yes Goku. I believe you are right."

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

A/N: I am very sorry for the delay, many family issues to sort out. My Grandfather passed recently, his death hit me pretty hard and I didn't quite feel like writing. But he was always a fan of my creative endeavours and now that things have calmed down I will be updating more regularly again. This chapter was also particularly difficult to write because I don't want to rush things, but I want to write some of the cooler parts I have planned out. It's really annoying haha.

Thank you to those you reviewed/fav'd/followed during the unexpected hiatus it was nice to come back after a while to positive words.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This is a Fan-fiction. Dragonball, Z, GT and Super are the property of Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

Chapter 14

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((())((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Videl was still standing in the courtyard of the town hall. The mayor and Officer Goodenough had been rescued from their rooftop confinement and were being treated by paramedics. The semi-trailer blocking the access was being moved, but none of registered to Videl. She was looking Officer Goodenough's badge, having recovered the Gang leaders gun. The gun itself was now nothing more than a paperweight, the badge splitting into the side of the barrel, jamming the gun. How? Videl looked to badge's owner, he was looking at her, his face a mask of shame and guilt. The young Satan purposefully made her way over to the ambulance the officer was at.

"Sorry doc, could I have a minute with your patient?" She asked the EMT, aware that he wasn't a doctor. The man recognised her and nodded, politely leaving the two alone. "So, I can thank you then?" Videl asked, throwing the gun and badge in his lap. "I assume it was you who threw your badge so hard it split the steel of a forged handgun." She watched the tell-tale signs of a guilty mind present. "Who? Ian please. Who has been helping you?" Pointing to the gun. "How did they do this?"

"I don't know." The officer said simply. "I only just met him. He took them all down. Throwing men like ragdolls, knocking them out in one blow. I don't know how he did it." Videl could sympathise, she had no idea how it was done either, but she wanted a name. Grasping his shoulder had the desired effect of focusing the man. "It was that Gohan kid." Videl smirked in victory. "At the bank too. He told me to take the credit, it would get me off the street and Videl." He stared into her, eyes frantically. "I can't stay in the field, I'm not built for it. I'm sorry but just want a desk job."

Videl could understand. Ian was no beat-cop, the sight of him beneath the trauma blanket the EMT had provided proved that. The man nearly twice her age looked like a frightened child. Hell, it was the first thing that had happened this week that she did understand. What the teen wanted to know was, how. Videl looked up at the street lamps which illuminated the courtyard, a smirk crossed her face. "Videl." The mayors voice called out. "Was that other person a student of your fathers? I thought I made it clear that we can't have every member of the Satan gym running around as vigilantes."

"He wasn't from my father's gym." Videl said evenly.

"Well then who was he?" The mayor retorted the mayor, his confusion evident.

"I don't think I truly know." Videl replied softly, more to herself. "But, I have a suspect." She added slightly louder. Flashing the mayor a grin, the teen looked back up at the street lamps and the security cameras attached to them. "And soon I'll have proof."

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((())((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Videl had left the scene and proceeded straight down the street to the station. The camera footage would be stored on the police servers, and at least two were facing the right way. So, with any luck, the teen crime fighter will have caught how her classmate had done… whatever it was he did. Videl's mind was racing she needed to know what trick he used. The footage may not give her all the answers but it would give her something to hold over the one who could. Videl rounded the corner and began to approach the surveillance desks. "So, what can I do for you today Videl?" The old officer asked, beginning to rise from his behind desk.

"Hey, I need to check out the CCTV footage from the cameras by the town hall courtyard." Videl answered walking toward the veteran officer. "No need to get up. I know how to call it up." She added taking a seat at the desk opposite the older man. "How's the leg?" Videl inquired politely while accessing the footage. The incident that had maimed him had also signified the start of Videl's work with the police, the day after was when Videl had been given her badge.

"Oh, y'know changes with the weather." The veteran officer replied, taking his seat again. "Can't complain though, still have it. Thanks to you."

Videl shot the old man a gentle smile. "Hey, you got yourself out. I just kicked open the door." She said encouragingly. She turned her attention to the screen and selected the corresponding files. "Besides, I was too busy to help you out. Women and children first, remember." Videl shot another friendly smile his way as the footage loaded. The old man laughed and returned to his work, Videl focused on the screen. She advanced the footage to the time she arrived at the scene and began to switch through the different cameras to see which afforded the clearest image of the courtyard. When she had settled on a camera, one which faced the buildings front and was far enough away to have the roof in frame, Videl played the footage.

She was approaching the big guy, Videl could remember his anger when she told him that her father wasn't coming. That it was beneath someone like him to dirty his hands dealing with trash. She watched as the fight began, the martial artist in her critiquing her own performance. Suddenly a figure appeared to flash on the screen surprising Videl, both on screen and watching it. The Boss pulled his gun, and Videl's face morphed into confused awe. A hooded figure leapt down from the roof, attacked the four men and then threw them into the other two causing all six to hit the getaway car. When she tried to find the hooded figure, she couldn't, he was gone. Videl reset the playback and began to control the speed by hand.

She sped it to the moment that had distracted her during her fight, then reduced it to half speed. The white flash, Videl saw, was the hooded figure. It was Gohan. She played it back again, this time scrolling through frame by frame, like an automated slideshow. Videl's mind came to a stop. Gohan in his travelling cloak seemed to fall into frame and land next to the Mayor and Ian, grab them and the carry them onto the roof of the building, all in the space of two seconds. His motions slowed after by comparison, Videl could clearly make out the tall teen grabbing Officer Goodenough's badge, leaping off the roof, throwing the badge to save her, striking down two thugs upon landing and then using the belts of the two behind him to throw them like ragdolls into their gangmates. Without a check, he turns and vanishes.

Videl stopped the video and reversed it a few frames. Gohan was standing, his face visible to the camera. It was him. She clicked through the remaining frames. He turns, looking like he is about to start running and then gone. Videl sat back just staring at the computer. That can't be right. That's not possible. Videl stood angrily and started running out of the station. "Videl. What's wrong?" She heard from behind her but did not respond, she needed to get to her phone. She needed to talk to Erasa. To warn her that Gohan was dangerous and to hear from her friend that what she saw was not possible.

The moment Videl was outside she threw out her jetcopter capsule, opened it and climbed inside. Videl had left her phone in the pilot's door of the copter rather than risk breaking it in the fight. She immediately dialled Erasa's number. Videl didn't get the chance to say anything though. Erasa instantly began to speak in a hushed tone but at such a speed it was like her mouth was on fire. "Videl, Gohan was at the bank. He told me, well not exactly told me but just as Bulma arrived he rushed off to help you." Videl just opened and closed her mouth wordlessly, like a fish on land. "Bulma said he stops crime where ever he goes, apparently it's a part of his training."

"Training?" Videl repeated.

"That's what I said." Erasa continued, barely stopping for breath. "I asked Bulma what sort of training and she said she didn't know. But it was martial arts training." Videl was confused, she had spoken to him about his martial arts and he had said he didn't train. A flash a comprehension, the tall teen hadn't said anything of the sort. He had been vague and dismissive but he had not lied, he just wasn't truthful. "I said you wouldn't be happy when you found out and she said the was no point trying to catch him, he didn't do anything wrong, but she doesn't know you like I do." Videl loved her friend, faithful to the bitter end. Loyal to her over even Bulma Briefs. "Gohan said he was going to visit his grandpa, so just go to his house." Erasa said with an air of accomplishment. Videl was going to thank her when another voice spoke.

"I wouldn't. If your friend likes living I wouldn't just plan a surprise visit to his house."

Videl assumed to faint voice was Bulma. "You heard that?" Videl heard her friend ask, but couldn't hear the response. "Trust me." Erasa said. "My videl can handle anything."

"That's right." Videl agreed. "Can you find out where he lives?" She pressed and heard Erasa pass on the request.

"Ha like I'd tell you two that, I value my life too much. Tell her to ask her dad." Bulma's voice said, distant clear.

"Did you catch that?" Erasa asked.

"Yeah, but what does my dad have to do with Gohan?" Videl replied confused. Erasa relayed the query but wasn't graced an answer.

"It doesn't matter anyway, Videl." Erasa said sagely, then whispered. "How did we find that creepy stalker." Videl chuckled. "Anyway, I got to go. We're at West City." Videl said her farewells, promised to update the blonde and hung up the phone. Erasa what am I going to do without you? Videl laughed at the rhetorical question, started the engine and made her way back to the school, she needed to look through the student directory.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((())((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

It had been hours, Videl had lost phone service about twenty minutes ago. The forest beneath her stretched on for what seemed like forever. Why would anybody in their right mind want to live all the way out here? There nearest Village was forty minutes behind her. The answers Gohan possessed had better be worth it, if it turned out to be some elaborate trick she may just beat him up for wasting this much of her time. As she continued to stare out over the sprawling forest, Videl began to run through questions in her mind. Who trained him? How had he taken down those men so quickly? Did he have something to do with the Bus? When she told him that story, he hadn't seemed surprised. In fact, he asked if she believed the old woman about the three-eyed cloaked hero. What it him? Did he save her? If so, then how?

The console before her suddenly beeped sharply indicating that they had arrived at the GPS coordinates she'd entered. "Finally." Videl said and cast her gaze across the horizon again. "Great. There's nothing here." she said to herself, before noticing a small coulomb of smoke rising from a small house in a small clearing. "I guess that's it. Looks more like a hunting shack." Videl said to herself. It wasn't strictly true, it was a modest cottage, just it's location gave it a more rustic appearance than it deserved. She manoeuvred the craft to land in the clearing well away from the house, she didn't want to startle anyone inside. Videl got the feeling these people didn't receive guests very often. Upon exiting, Videl's suspicions were confirmed when she was met by a woman in her mid to late thirties giving her a very unwelcome stare. "Uh hi." Videl said walking toward to woman. "My name is..."

"Don't care." The woman replied curtly. "You are not welcome here."

"Okay." Videl said cautiously, who did this woman think she was. "I'm just looking for Gohan. Is he here?"

"No." The woman replied just as short. "Leave."

"Do you know when he will be back?" Videl asked in her most respectful tone. "It's very important that I speak with him. He was involved in a police incident. Will you tell me where he is?"

"No, Leave." Was all Videl received.

"Alright look here lady. I travelled a long way to get here, I'm tired and I've had a weird day. So why do you get off your high horse, pull that stick out of your butt and actually help me? I would appreciate that." Videl said walking right up to the rude woman. "Or would you rather just continue being a dragon to perfect strangers."

The woman was mad, furious. Maybe the teen had gone too far. Whatever, it felt good and it's not like the housewife could really do anything about it. This thought it turned out, was not true. The angry housewife moved like a coiled snake, her hands formed into the shape of a serpent's head of the eastern martial arts. Videl had seen it before but never fought against it. The crime fighter barely dodged the first two strikes, both aimed for her head. With a speed which further surprised the young Satan, the housewife swept her rear foot around, alternating her stance and nudging the teens foot in the process. Videl saw it all, felt its effects, realised her balance was slipping but Videl found she was still too surprised to correct herself properly and it took all her efforts to twist her head away from the next strike.

Videl felt it graze her ear, but rather than retracting the limb, the woman rotated her arm and grabbed the back of the teens head pulling her closer. Videl couldn't fight it, her feet were still in the wrong position, she was falling forward. Her eyes on the ground, watching it rapidly approach, were suddenly wrenched closed as a crippling pain erupted from her side. The force of the strike the woman had landed, hit the teen out of nowhere, it's inertia shifted her a good metre away for the woman and left her gasping for air. "You think you can talk to me like that?" The woman said, standing over her. "Did you think you could come here and just demand to see my son?" Her son? Videl remembered something Gohan had said about his mother, something about making him study in every school on the east coast, he failed to mention she was crazy. Videl eyed the Son matriarch. "Leave now." The woman raised her arm, ready to strike.

"No."

Videl's refusal had signalled the next round. The housewife's knife hand attacked lashing out, Videl however, was ready. She caught the strike with her left hand and countered with a heavy right aiming straight for the woman centre. The impact came too soon and Videl was once again shocked when she saw her attack had been blocked by the woman's knee, shock was replaced by a flash of fear as Videl realised what was going to happen. The woman's strike landed uncontested. It caused her head to ring and to let go of her opponent's arm, but rather than press her advantage the housewife began to back off. In spite of the pain in her head, Videl's mind raged and she willed all her strength into one more punch. This time, the attack was not expected, it sailed to its target and caused the older lady to fold over and stumble backward.

"What did you do to my mom?" A child's voice called out. Videl saw a boy, no older than six, run out of the house and stand protectively in front of the Son matriarch. This must be Gohan's brother, the cake stealer. "I'll make you pay for hurting her." The boy took a stance, and Videl saw that he too was trained in an eastern style. She raised her hand in defeat.

"I just wanted to talk to Gohan. I don't want to fight." Videl said, she sighed exhaustedly.

"But he's not hear, he went to see grandpa." The boy said innocently, he pointed to the south.

"Goten." The Mother's shrill voice caused the boy to visibly shake. "Go inside the house, now." The boy made to argue but a stern look finalised the issue. The woman stood and walked to the door. "You can leave now, Ms Satan. You are not welcome here unannounced."

Videl narrowed her eyes at the closing door before she turned around and began to walk to her jetcopter. It was only when she was inside and beginning the take-off procedure that she spared a look at the house. The boy was at a window waving goodbye. Videl couldn't help it, she smiled. What a sweet kid, witch of a mother though. Videl was trying to think if she had ever met anyone as rude, when she realised, that the teen had not actually given the woman her name. "How did she know…" She shook her head, of course they recognised her, the teen had one of the most recognisable faces on the planet, but why then was she so hostile. It didn't matter either way. The boy had told her the direction and now all she needed to do was catch up with him.

"You can run but you can't hide Son Gohan."

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((())((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

He couldn't have come this far, she must have missed him or gotten the direction wrong after all. Videl had been running her engines on full for a full two hours now, and she had not seen an indication of Gohan, not a plane, copter, car, truck or even balloon. Videl was beginning to think that the boy had pointed in the wrong direction, she may need to call Erasa, well when she got a signal again anyway. The sun was beginning to set and it seemed to set fire to the desserts south of her. If she remembered her geography that was the Bandits Desert, Videl did not want to get stuck out there.

The teen was staring at her phone, and so, missed the faint shadow in the setting sun, signalling danger. She did notice it, when her jetcopter suddenly banked. It was so violent it knocked her from her seat. Glancing desperately out the window, Videl saw the talons of a giant tetradactyl. It had gripped the stabilising wing and currently attempting to subdue the mechanical craft. Videl attempted to get back to her seat when she was rocked again. The sound of tearing metal grabbed her attention and at its source, she saw talons piecing the hull. A second beast had joined in. Videl's mind froze as the craft began being torn apart. She was going to die. She had no other capsules, she was in mid-air and the only other things up here wanted to eat her. Yep, death was a certainty.

The cockpit of the craft was ripped in two, causing the teen to scream and begin her fall to certain doom. The moment her eyes made out the ground, a strong and sharp pressure closed around her leg. She was no longer falling, this prospect was far from pleasant though, twisting herself around Videl saw she was being grasped by the talon of one of the hungry beast. "let me go." Videl shouted, struggling in a vain attempt to free herself. She didn't want to die like this. She didn't want to die at all but she definitely didn't want to be eaten. "Let me go." She shouted again. Suddenly she was falling again.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((())((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Gohan was running along the valley floor, soon he would reach the Bandit Desert, he should find a place to rest before then the only safe place he knew of there was Yamcha's old hide out. It had been a big day and the teen began to reap the rewards of expending this much energy. His stomach growled. "Dinner it is then." Gohan told his organ. Looking to the sky. "It's nearly sunset anyway." The teen began to search around for anything that was edible with little preparation. He was picking some desert berries when he heard the scream.

It was panicked and close by. Gohan extended his senses, there were life forces close by and one of them he recognised instantly. Videl, what was she doing out here? He did not dwell long, summoning up his aura the teen shot into the sky only to see Videl's jetcopter failing from it in the distance. Another scream focused his mind and the young Saiyan saw a tetradactyl carrying his friend by the leg. He shot forward to intercept the beast before his friend was hurt. It took moments to close the distance materialising behind the dinosaur he heard his former classmate scream. "Let me go." He struck the beast on its spine and it cried out in pain. A scream from Videl let the teen know she was free and falling.

Orientating himself to face the falling teen Gohan worked out his plan. He sped past the falling girl to a cliff top she would fall past, Gohan landed and then faced the girl. "Videl." He screamed attempting to gain her attention. She shifted her head to face him, horror etched over her usually confident features, Gohan made his move. He ran straight to the edge and jumped. Videl's look of shock and horror diluted slightly with confusion as he caught her. Manoeuvring his catch to hold her bridal style and shifted himself to get a view of their trajectory, Gohan noticed an outcropping of rock and subtly corrected their fall, closer to it. Instead of landing on it, he used it as a spring board and jumped again, aiming for a sloping wall of the cliff face, when his feet connected the young Saiyan slid down the rock face, effectively slowing his decent considerably and when the ground drew close he jumped away from the wall and landed on solid footing.

Gohan let out a breath he was holding and looked to the girl in his arms. She was staring at the ground and shaking slightly. "Are you okay Videl?" He asked, not bothering to hide his concern. The girl looked up at him smiled, gave a shaky thumbs up and promptly passed out. "What are you doing here?" The teen mused aloud.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((())((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Drip. Where am I? Drip. Who's there? Drip. I can hear you. Hiding, like a coward. Drip. "Show yourself!"

Videl awoke sore and confused. She was cold and uncomfortable, the bed she was on was lumpy and rock solid in parts. How did she get here? Sitting up on the stone bed, the teen looked around. The dark environment gave little away in explaining where she was, or how she'd arrived. She remembered failing. Failing. Her Jetcopter was attacked, the last thing she could remember was a hungry tetradactyl carrying her away. Was this it's nest? Videl's mind screamed in panic. "No, why would there be a bed in a dinosaur nest?" Videl reasoned with herself. She needed to get a handle on the situation or her mind would trick her again. Think. The last thing you remember was failing. Then the dinosaur grabbed you, then… Videl's eyes widened as she remembered. He grabbed you, Gohan. He jumped off a cliff and caught you. The young Satan looked around for any sign of the mysterious boy, but the cave was too dark to make anything out.

The only source of light was coming from around a corner, at what Videl assumed was the entrance to the cave. There was something else to softly echoing off the walls of her new accommodations, a melody. Someone was there, whistling. Rising to her feet, Videl slowly made her was to the source of the noise, making sure to keep her weight off her sore leg. As she looked around the corner, the moonlight allowed her a better idea of where she was. She was in a cave, that much had been obvious, but it seemed as though someone had carved benches, storage nooks and other useful things into to rock wall themselves. The entrance was about twelve meters from where the teen currently stood and at the cave's mouth was the origin of the whistling.

Gohan was crouched down looking out of the cave. He seemed to be fixated on something Videl couldn't see and was whistling absentmindedly, he hadn't noticed that he had gained an audience. Videl made to walk out and confront the teen when she froze in place, her mind processed the glint of light which had flashed past her eyes, she studied the boy more carefully and noticed his head was resting on his hands and his hands were resting on a short sword. Before the crime fighter could come up with a plan to deal with the offending weapon, the situation turned more bizarre.

Gohan shot to his feet, spinning the sword to sit over his right shoulder, and leapt out of the cave. Videl ran to the entrance, ignoring the complaining limb, in an attempt to follow her quarry. The young Satan let out an alarmed cry when she reached the spot Gohan had occupied, the cave was at least fifty meters off the ground, carved into the cliff face itself. A loud roar commanded the teens attention and she saw a large dinosaur, less than forty meters from the cliff the cave was carved into. The beast was screaming, howling to the sky. Videl looked around for her former classmate, she found him at the carnivore's hindquarters, stabbing his blade into a section of the beast tail that he had evidently relieved the creature of. Videl wanted to shout a warning, to tell him to get out of there while he still could. But she didn't move, she couldn't move. The Satan City crime fighter just watched on as the beast faced its attacker, intent on revenge.

Gohan didn't flee. He stood his ground as the beast turned. The world seemed to slow down, Videl felt her breath catch in her throat, and her heart stop beating, as it lunged. Gohan though seemed immune to this doppler effect, as he flicked the meat he was holding with the sword into the air above his head and brought the blunt side of the blade down on the dinosaur's snout. The beast reeled from the hit and backed up a few large steps. Gohan stood tall, pointing the blade to the heavens and smirked snidely at the dinosaur as the end of its tall impaled itself once again on the teens blade. Videl watched in amazement as the huge lizard quickly fled into the desert. She cast her gaze back to the boy and was startled to find him waving. She retreated into the cave, breaking the line of site. What the hell? Videl was becoming panicked. She couldn't read this guy, she had thought he was dangerous before, now, Videl didn't want to imagine. She did however want a weapon of her own. She made her was back to her dark corner attempting to find something, in case Gohan turned against her.

"Videl. How are you feeling?" Gohan's voice called out. Damn he had climbed up here quickly, Videl thought she would have more time. "I figured you might be hungry. Unfortunately, I've only got a few apples until this cooks." He added and an assortment of noises followed. Until this cooks? Was he referring to the tail he had just removed. Videl poked her head around the corner to see the teen kneeling in front of a small alcove in the wall, she assumed it was a fireplace from the small vent cut into the wall behind the boy. Her assumptions were confirmed once Gohan stood brushing his hands of and hanging the meat over the fire. Videl was impressed, he'd made the fire quickly too. "Would you like some water?" Gohan asked as he store the sword in a nook in the wall.

"No thank you." Videl said softly. "Where are we?" The teen added with a firmer voice. "My jetcopter. You saved me. How?" She stepped out from the corner, feeling slightly more at ease, now the sword was no longer being brandished. "In fact, how did you move that fast at the Mayor's office today, or the bank earlier?" She noticed his body language tense slightly. "Don't lie to me." Videl warned. "I spoke with Ian. I saw the security footage. I want answers Gohan. You're going to give them to me." Gohan looked at her, his face conflicted. "Now."

"I want nothing more than to tell you, Videl." Gohan said seriously. "But I can't."

Videl narrowed her glare at the boy. "You can't?" She repeated, he couldn't be serious. "Why can't you?" the teen added, through clenched teeth.

"Your father forbade it." Gohan replied, his voice poorly hiding a note of sadness. Videl just stared at him. Bulma's words drifted across her mind. Tell her to ask her dad. What did her father know? Why was he hiding thing? They shared everything, they were the Satans, heroes to millions. Videl shook her head, attempting to focus herself. There was something going on, a conspiracy against her, and if the world's richest woman and the boy in front of her where right, then her father had something to do with it. But so too, did the boy in front of her.

"Gohan. I've almost died twice. Today." Videl began, her tone low and cold. "I am not in the mood to play games." The smaller teen approached her taller peer. "You will tell me, how you do the things you can do." Videl flashed an evil smile. "Or I will share what I know with the authorities, and not just in Satan City. I'll call in favours from every major city and we will investigate everything about you." Videl suddenly remembered Gohan's brother waving from the window and felt guilty. "Your friends, your family, anyone who has ever studied or lectured you. One way or the other I will get the answers I seek."

Gohan was giving the shorter teen a curious look. "Or, you could go and ask your father." Gohan replied evenly. Videl sharpened her glare. "I mean. Uh, it was him who told us we weren't aloud to go near you. He threatened us, kind of like you are now" He explained nervously.

"Why?" Videl asked. "Are you dangerous?"

"Yes." He replied bluntly. "But not to you."

"Wow. Don't I feel special." Videl said sarcastically. "The tricks at the Mayor's office. Are they what makes you dangerous?" She inquired. If she could keep him talking he may reveal something he shouldn't.

"No tricks Videl." Gohan said simply. "Just training."

"Training?" Videl nearly shouted, her mind reeling back slightly. "What kind of training lets you move faster than the eye can see? Huh, or lets you survive jumping off a cliff? Huh. Well. My father's student Caroni, can jump pretty high, and he, spends all his time just practicing his flying attack."

"The training you should ask your father about." Gohan's reply infuriated the young Satan. "One of my friends offered to take you to Kame House for training after seeing you fight at the Intergalactic Tournament, but your father said no." Videl was astounded. If her father knew about this why would he keep it from her? why hadn't he mentioned that there were others who had impossible attributes, that it was something that others could teach. Gohan's speed was like Hercule's amazing strength, why wouldn't her father want her to possess a greater power too. She found herself thinking back to the words her father had inspired her with. "It is a shame really." The boy continued, interrupting her. "Back then, I think you would have been open to the idea, now however, I'm not sure you are ready."

"Not ready?" Videl repeated, her confusion apparent. "What are you talking about? Are you saying I wouldn't be able to do this Kame House training? Are you saying I'm not strong enough?" She challenged.

Gohan studied her before taking a seat by the cooking meat. "At first, I wasn't a fan of Bulma's test." The boy said and shifted his attention to the caves entrance. Videl gave him a confused looked, what was he going on about. The crime fighter was about to say as much when the boy continued. "But I've come to see that such a simple question can really reveal a lot about a person, you see, it asks when a person experienced and accepted a reality, or possibilities, that were larger than themselves. One different from what they expected. A moment like that affects people profoundly, it gives them focus or a passion, which is reflective of their experience." He looked straight at her. "Erasa's story told me that she was inspired to dream beyond what was common science, that nothing was truly impossible. What it told me about you Videl, is you are scared." Videl steeled her features. "You hide your own truths and not just from others. What you know to be true, you keep from yourself. I don't understand, why?"

"What are you talking about?" Videl yelled, her patience running thin. "Because I don't believe Erasa's stupid cloud dream."

Gohan shook his head. "I can't say. It's your mind Videl." The teen stood and checked the cooking meat turning it. "But I see the passion you have for your work, that level of commitment doesn't just stem from nowhere." Videl felt herself pale slightly. "When I asked you Bulma's question I thought I would hear a reason for your pursuit of justice. Your account of what drives you so passionately to fight criminals."

"It's not justice." Videl said defiantly. "It's personal."

"I assumed as much." Gohan sat back down. "Which is why you should speak to your father. I assume he would already know why. Think of your reasons when you ask him about Kame House and be honest, if personal vengeance is your motivation then you risk following a dark path, your father may have seen this and has reason for denying you go, if he approves though, you can travel there and train."

Videl moved and sat at a bench opposite the cloaked teen. "He doesn't know why I do it, either." Gohan looked surprised this time, but he sat patiently, not speaking. "It's a memory I don't like to dwell on." The nightmare which had frequented her sleep every night this week echoed hauntingly through her mind.

"Sometimes it is what when learn about ourselves, when things are darkest, that change our lives the most." Gohan said softly, his gaze looking through her and into his own memory. A sadness crossed his own face and then was hidden behind a soft smile. Videl felt a calm emanate from the boy, it reminded her of their walk to the school, their first meeting.

Videl sighed. Maybe Gohan with all his weird friends and connections wouldn't think she was nuts. "Do you remember when the Earth went crazy?" Videl asked tentatively, he looked puzzled. "It's okay if you don't, not many people remember what happened once they came to. It was nearly ten years ago. The fog with the nerve agent went around the world and made everyone go crazy." She watched as a morbid realisation dawned on her classmate. "I was with my mother, we were using a friend's submarine to get pictures of local fish for a school project as the fog swept through Orange Star City. By the time we had resurfaced and went to find my dad, the gas had passed and everything looked normal. Until we found my dad." Videl let out an involuntary shudder. She had only told a few people this story and her father wasn't one of them, she couldn't bare to see the look on the mans face if she did.

"He was standing on the beach, just staring into the sky. My mum called out to him and he looked at us." Videl's voice dropped to a whisper. "He was different. Not himself." Her voice and pace picked up as she continued. "When he saw us, he charged. Like a crazed berserker, I was terrified. I remember my mother calling for him to calm down, then her scoping me up and running for the car. I was staring over her shoulder as the monster who had stolen my father chased us slowly gaining." Videl took a moment to calm herself. "We made it to the car and got in just in time. But my father, even in those days, was a powerful man and he punched through the window and hit my mother. I was screaming as his large arm reached for me, but mum grabbed his arm and pulled his head into the chassis then pushing him out the car and driving off."

"Videl..." Gohan began.

"Please, let me finish." She said closing her eyes. Now that she'd started Videl felt like she needed to finish. That he needed to understand. Her getting stronger was a choice, she needed to get stronger or it would happen again. "We drove until we were well outside of town. The chaos we'd seen was horrifying, people were attacking each other, smashing buildings. It was bedlam. But once we'd left the city things calmed down. My mother said that we were safe there, that there were no people who could hurt us." Tears began to form in her eyes. "But we weren't safe, the woodsmen and the animals in the forest had been affected too. A swarm of creatures burst out of the trees and attacked our car. We tried to get away but we were knocked of the road. We fled, as fast was we could, looking for any place to hide." Videl could feel the tears falling down her face. "We came across a cabin, its roof was missing sections and looked flimsy but it was something so we rushed inside and my mother lent against the door. She told me to hide but the small shack was empty, there was nowhere to hide." The teen spat the last part, her shame overflowing. "So, I climbed up a fallen beam, hid on the roof and I cowered there. I heard the door give way, my mothers screams and I thought I was next. Then the rain began."

"As it fell, I could feel the change. The violence and hatred that poisoned the forest dissipated." Videl opened her eyes and stared at her audience. "I looked to the sky and I felt it wash over me. I remember clearly a single drop landing on my tongue and I knew at that moment that I was going to be okay, that my father would be fine, that the nightmare was over."

Gohan seemed to hear what went unsaid. "Your mother?" His voice soft and sad.

"She saved me. Gave her life to protect me." Videl felt her resolve harden. "I promised myself right then, on that dingy tin roof, that I would never cower like that again. I would face that darkness just like she did. I would not let another die because I was to scared and weak to fight." Videl stood, her eyes burning with fury. "So, what does that say about me? Huh. What does Bulma's test say about that!"

Gohan didn't react to her anger, Videl was thankful. She didn't mean to get that way it was just a sensitive topic. "It tells me that your mother loved you very much." Videl's tears threatened to return. "Please Videl. Talk to your father. This training will continue the path you started walking that day" He stood and prodded the dinosaur tail. "Here, you should eat something." He said tossing her an apple. "The meat will still be a little while. If you're not a fan of apples, there are some berry bushes near here. I can get you some of them instead."

"Where is here?" Videl inquired, glad for the temporary reprieve the change of subject granted.

"It's a cave that a friend of mine used long before I was born." Gohan let out a chuckle. "Yamcha the Bandit his name was, I think they named the desert after him."

"Your friend? An infamous bandit." Videl asked.

"He was, not since I've known him. Yamcha plays baseball now." Gohan explained.

"Wait, Yamcha the star Titans player. Was a bandit?" Videl asked incredulously.

"Yeah, hard to picture." Gohan said laughing. "I can't picture him threatening anyone." He laughed harder. That wasn't where Videl's mind had gone. She had trouble with the idea that the sporting role model had lived a life of crime.

"Didi Yamcha train at this Kame House too?" Videl inquired shifting the conversation back to the reason she was here.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah after his first year he was a finalist in the World Martial Arts Championship. I think he has given up the art now. But when I first met him he seemed amazing."

Videl sat thoughtfully for a moment. The more Videl thought about it, the more questions she came out with. Things she would have dismissed as crazy suddenly deserved proper consideration. "You said one of you and one of your friends saw me fight at the Intergalactic Tournament?" the short teen inquired. Gohan nodded in reply. "Did you guys have something to do with the terrorist event during the main matches?" She added hesitantly, Videl had spent years convincing herself that what she had seen was a fantastical delusion caused by a concussed head.

"Yeah three of my friends had to leave midway through." Gohan confirmed. "But it wasn't a terrorist attack Videl. Your father's slogan was correct in the end, it truly was and intergalactic tournament."

"What, aliens?" Videl scoffed. She knew there was life in the stars, but that it would fly to earth just to test their strength was a bit silly.

"Yeah. Ironic, huh?" The spikey-haired boy said evenly. Like it was a normal conversation. "They came looking for trouble but they bit of more than they could chew. Seems to be a habit of Beings plaguing Earth, don't you think?" The boy asked seriously. When Videl just stared at him, Gohan shook his head. "Never mind. But yes, Bojack was his name and he wasn't a terrorist he was a powerful alien martial artist."

"I was there Gohan. Martial Arts doesn't create explosions like that. Nothing makes explosions like that." Videl explained. "It doesn't cause people to catch fire like that." She added softly, barely above a whisper. "I would like to ask your friends about it. Are any of them at Kame House?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, Krillen lives there now."

"Then tell me where it is." Videl demanded. "If my dad has really kept all this from me then he won't just let me meet them." She reasoned. "I'm not going to let this go Gohan. So, you will either tell me where it is or I will just follow you until you lead me there or to someone who can." The teen added in a tone which prevented further discussion on the issue.

Gohan walked to the cave entrance, the bright moonlight gently illuminating the boy. "Could you come here?" Videl raised an eyebrow but moved to stand near the tall teen. "Could you try calling your Nimbus."

Videl let out a frustrated sigh. "Gohan that's Erasa's delusion, not mine."

"It's not a delusion, just a few hundred years ago there were lots of Nimbus clouds apparently." Gohan informed her. "Even now, there are large bundles of them over the forests of Korin." Videl didn't know what to think. He couldn't be serious, magic clouds were as real as genies. "Just call for it. Humour me, please." Gohan encouraged. She shook her head and said the name, looking impatiently at her companion. "As loud as you can. We don't know where the cloud is." Gohan said smiling. Videl wanted to smack him again.

"Nimbus." She screamed into the moonlit night. Her voice Echoing across the desert plain. "There. See, nothing. Can you please tell me where I can find this Kame House?" Videl asked impatiently. Gohan was scanning the horizon, apparently, not even listening to the raven-haired fighter. "Gohan." He smiled as she spoke, his eyes danced with excitement. Suddenly he turned to face her, put a hand on her shoulder and with a dazzling smile on his face, he pushed the teen from the cave.

Time slowed as the reality of what was happening sunk in. Videl was beyond the point of recovery, she instinctively began to turn to face the ground. The desert floor loomed beneath her, the irresistible pull of gravity was drawing her down and there was nothing she could do. Gohan had killed her. She screamed, the teen couldn't help herself, the fear had taken over. Her vision suddenly filled with the golden sand and her momentum was arrested far soon than the teen expected and her death had been a lot less painful or eventful than expected. The teen pushed herself off the soft fluffy surface and just stared. She was still in mid-air kneeling on a cloud. Videl took in a shaky lungful of air. "Gohan." Videl said in a small voice.

"Yeah." The teen in question cheered. "That is your Nimbus." He exclaimed.

"Gohan." Videl said again. Her voice carrying a more dangerous tone. "You pushed me."

"Uh, yeah." Gohan said sheepishly. Videl imagined him scratching his head like an idiot.

The young Satan spun around and pointed at the boy. "When I work out how to get back up there…" Suddenly the cloud lifted, startling the teen. It stopped level with the cave and Videl took the opportunity to jump back into the cave. She stood with the hand on her knees trying to will away the adrenaline pumping through her system. "You pushed me." Videl scream grabbing the boys cloak and pulling his face down level with hers. "What were you thinking, you idiot?" She screamed.

"Uh sorry." Gohan apologised. "I thought it would be funny." He laughed nervously. Videl's gaze became furious. The taller boy shook his hands defensively. "I do that to my brother all the time."

Videl was appalled. "You push your brother off cliffs?"

"Well yeah." Gohan replied casually. "I mean, the Nimbus always catches him so it's sort of a game to the little guy."

"Wait, so that cloud." Videl pointed to the magical golden wisp floating at the caves entrance. "Is yours?"

Gohan gently grabbed Videl's hands and removed them from his cloak, rising to his full height, causing the short teen to crane her neck. "No. This one is yours." He said walking up to the cloud. "Hello there." He said kindly to the cloud. "I've never met another Nimbus cloud." The teen looked into the sky and shouted for a cloud himself. Videl watched in amazement as a gold streak began to make its way across the sky toward them. It soon parked itself next to the one Videl had called. The two clouds seem to bounce excitedly for a second then they merged, pulsed and separated. "Curious." Videl looked at Gohan, he was staring at the two clouds in as much amazement as she was. He noticed her looking. "I've only ever known of my father's cloud, I've never seen them interact."

Videl looked back to the pair. "It's like they are speaking." Gohan made a humming noise in agreement. "Why do I have one?" Videl asked absentmindedly.

"All I know about them is they stay near Korin Tower unless they have an owner, then they will travel where ever their owner goes." Gohan replied. "You need to have a pure heart to ride one, so riders are very rare." He turned to face her. "Kame House is in the sea a few hours south west of Fire Mountain. I am heading to Fire Mountain in the morning, you can travel with me until then if you want." Videl faced her classmate. "But first I think it's time to eat."

Videl's stomach growled loudly, causing the teen to blush. "Yeah, sounds good." She agreed. Taking her seat on the bench again. "I thought you were visiting your grandpa." Videl commented as Gohan passed some cooked tail. "Why would you let him live at Fire Mountain near that horrible Ox King." Videl asked before taking a bite. It was surprisingly tasty.

"My Grandpa is the Ox King." Gohan replied, causing Videl to choke a little. Gohan offered a water bag to the coughing girl. "He's not horrible. Those stories are from ages ago. He really is a sweet man."

"I'm sorry. I didn't…" Videl began but suddenly stopped. My grandpa is the Ox King. Gohan was the Ox Kings grandson. Then his mother, that woman. An image of Chichi holding her side flashed passed her eyes. Was the Ox Kingdoms princess. The one Gohan had said caused seventy fighters to run scared because someone stained her dress. "Oh. No." Videl's eyes darted to Gohan, who was looking at her with confusion and curiosity. "Your mum. She doesn't hold a grudge… Does she?"

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

A/N Thank you to all those who reviewed and sent the PM's of condolence and support it was quite touching. A thank you to those who Fav'd/Followed. It is encouraging to know that some are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it.

It has been a common theme of criticism among reviews that there are some grammar and spelling errors (probably more in this chapter too. Sorry in advance.) so I will be going through the story shortly and fixing these small hiccups.


End file.
